Second Chances
by Kalikalaanekone
Summary: When a girl goes looking for answers in Steve Newlin's basement, she learns more about the Fellowship than she bargained for. She finds herself risking her life to rescue the only vampire she's ever met, but can she save him from himself? Godric/OC LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

The girl crouched, hidden in an alcove of the dark church, and waited for the door to open again. She had been in the same position for over an hour. Her legs were cramping, and her knuckles had turned white where she gripped the wall for support. _What in the world am I doing? I have completely lost my mind. _ She had almost convinced herself to give up and go back to bed when the door swung open, and two men came into view. One was older, bald, and looked as though he had once been in the military. She knew the other man, he was smaller than the first, and he was dressed well, but Lexi didn't like Reverend Newlin's cheesy smile. They talked in excited whispers as the larger of the two closed the door behind him and placed a padlock on it. He turned, and handed the key to the Reverend, who pocketed it.

The two men began to walk in her direction towards the back of the church. Lexi held her breath and prayed that she wouldn't be seen. She was in luck, and they didn't even spare a glance in her direction as they walked by. Even after they had left, and everything was quiet, she stayed put. Carefully, she stood up, and winced as the circulation returned to her calves. She took a slow, shaky breath, and softly made her way to the locked door. She looked at the padlock and smiled, it was a cheap old thing anyone could pick up at the local Wal-Mart. She pulled two bobby pins from her golden-brown hair, and within five minutes, the lock popped open in her hand. _You really can learn anything on the internet. Huh_. Part of her was relieved at how simple it was, the other part worried that if the rumors were true, shouldn't they have something a little more secure?

She eased the door open as slowly as she could, and sighed in relief when it made no noise. Looking down the steps into the dimly lit corridor, she crept onto the top step and closed the door carefully behind her. There was no way to know exactly what lay beyond the stairwell in front of her, but she had come this far, and was determined to finish what she had started. She waited there on the top step for some courage to find her.

He lay on the cot that the humans had so thoughtfully provided him and stared at the ceiling. While he was aware that he had willingly let the humans imprison him, and that things could indeed be much worse for him, the monotony of his confinement was beginning to wear at him. There was nothing in his cell but his cot, some blankets, and a bible. He was grateful, he had seen some of the chambers vampires kept for prisoners, and though he expected the true death any day now, he still appreciated the fact that his last days were not painful.

The vampire heard the lock click open, and the door open ever so slowly. He sat up on his bed and looked through the silver bars to the only entrance to the room. He heard soft quick breaths, and the racing beat of a heart full of adrenaline. He cocked his head, there was only one heartbeat, and that was new. The only visitors he had had were always accompanied by the Reverend, and he had never come alone. He heard the door close, and he waited. Maybe today, the suffering would end.

_Beat beat… beat beat… beat beat. Inhale, exhale._ No one descended the stairs; there were no footsteps, or rummaging, no keys jingling. Apparently, whoever it was, was just standing at the top of the stairs. Perhaps they were waiting for someone? He waited, listening. Having been alive for over 2000 years, he was essentially a patient creature, but he was tired of being patient, tired of waiting to die. Suddenly he was annoyed, he stood and walked to the bars of his cage, but he did not touch them.

"I know you are there." He said, and wondered if they could hear him. Humans didn't really have the best sense of… well, anything really. "I can hear you breathe."

"I know you are there."

Lexi about jumped out of her skin. The voice was soft, but clear. _Shit. Now what?_ She turned and put her hand on the doorknob as her heart raced uncontrollably.

"I can hear you breathe."

Now _that_ made her stop. She turned around and looked back down the stairs. _If I don't do this now, I'll never know._ She steeled herself, squared her shoulders, and took a tentative step downward. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that she was in what she imagined any church basement would look like, except for the chain link fence that created a small enclosure. Lexi couldn't fathom why a church would need to put a fence up in its basement. _Is anyone _really _going to steal baby Jesus from the light up nativity scene? _There was a heavy, metal door in the corner that reminded her of the door to the boiler room at her old high school. It had a small, barred window at the top. She was almost positive that was where the voice had come from. If she stood on her tiptoes, she could just see into the room beyond. She could just make out someone standing in what could only be called a cell, and he was looking at her without an expression.

Dread fell like a rock into her gut, and she pushed her suspicion away. She turned the handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked. It was heavy, and she had to lean against it to push it open. She slipped into the room and stared at the man behind the bars. It surprised her how _human_ he looked, if albeit pale. She didn't know what to say, or where to begin. After a while, he spoke first.

"So, did you come down here just to stare at me like an exotic animal exhibit?"

"No, I…" She cleared her throat, and tried to make her hands stop shaking. "Well, yeah. I suppose I did." She blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't really think of it that way. It's just that, well, I've never seen a vampire in real life before, and I was…" She trailed off as her eyes adjusted and she started to take him in. She realized that it wasn't just how normal he looked that surprised her, it was how young he looked too; he couldn't be any older than she was. He had an exotic look, and she could see the tattoos peeking out of the color of his shirt. His eyes were sharp and beautiful. He was quiet for a long time.

"How did you know I was down here?" He asked finally. She laughed.

"Are you kidding? You're the worst kept secret in this place. You can't take two steps without someone whispering about what the Newlin's have in their basement." She smiled. "Just about everyone claims to have seen the crazed, evil, slobbering monster."

"Well, now you can say you've seen the crazed, evil monster as well." That had made him angry, if she had come down here just to taunt him, or to spout more hateful opinions, he didn't think he would control himself. Wasn't _anyone_ willing to meet halfway?

"You forgot slobbering." He glared at her, and Lexi worried she had upset him. "Now, I was just teasing, trying to ease the tension, as it were. I don't know about you, but I don't usually form an opinion based just on what other people say."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Well then, do I look like a slobbering monster?" She regarded him for a minute.

"Well, no, you don't _look_ like a slobbering monster, but we've only just met, so I'm reserving judgment." He smiled at that, and she found she was glad. It was weird, here she was chatting it up with a vampire, supposedly the most vile, evil thing on the planet, and she wasn't completely terrified. If she wasn't careful, she would end up just like Brian. _Oh shit. _Her heart clenched, and the fear returned. She turned and went to the door.

"Oh my God, I have to go… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here… it's just too dangerous." She slid out the door and pulled it closed. He sat back down, confused. She hurried up the stairs and got to the door just as he called out.

"You know, you don't _have_ to be afraid of me."

She stopped and turned around, the thought had never really occurred to her. She smiled sadly and softly replied "That's the irony, it's not you that I'm afraid of."

He heard the lock click back into place, and wondered about his visitor. She had gone as suddenly as she had appeared, and if it wasn't for the fact that he could still smell her lilac shampoo, he would have thought he had gone mad. It didn't really make any sense, The Fellowship of the Sun preached about nothing but the evils of vampires. How they were the children of Satan, and meant to be feared and reviled, and yet, here one of them was trying to break in just to meet him? She had been fearful, terrified even, at first, and then again when she made her haste exit. But there were a few minutes when she seemed almost relaxed, and she had even laughed the once. It was an honest laugh, he decided he liked it. He regretted not asking her name. 'It's not you that I'm afraid of' she had said. He held onto those words, because they gave him hope. Maybe his death _would_ mean something, and maybe there was hope for human-vampire relations after all.

After a nerve-wracking trip back through the church, through the training field, and into her bunk house, Lexi crept into her bed, and tried to fall asleep. Her brain, however, was on overdrive. She sighed, and settled in for a long night.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because before she knew it, she was up and back to her same bible camp routine. It was as if she had dreamed the whole encounter, but she knew better. Her legs cramped the entire next day, and she remembered that night way too clearly for it to have been a dream. Besides, even though she had a good imagination, there was no way she would have been able to dream up someone so… well anyway, she was sure it wasn't a dream.

Even though she was amazed that she had not only seen a vampire in real life, but had had a conversation with one, Lexi was angry with herself. Every time her mind would wander to the vampire in the basement, (which too often if you asked her) she would berate herself. _What is wrong with me? Here I am, on this dangerous mission to get some answers, and I don't even remember to ask him what I went down there to find out. Great job Lexi, and all because of a pair of amazing eyes. _

Two nights after her excursion into the basement, she was lying in her bunk wallowing in self-loathing, when she sat upright and decided she couldn't live with herself if she didn't go back there and make herself ask the questions she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to. This time when she found her alcove, she sat down Indian style and opened her bible. She wasn't really much of a bible reader, but it never hurt to read it once in a while, and if they seen her and asked her, she could say she needed to get away and was doing some serious soul searching.

Thankfully, this time, she only had to wait about twenty minutes or so before Reverend Newlin and his lackey emerged from the basement. This time, they didn't look as happy; they even looked like maybe they were a little confused. That worried her_; What if they are coming back? Should I wait, or just get on with it? _ She would have to be quick, and pray they didn't catch her. When she picked the lock, she noticed it only took her about half as long as the first time. _Practice makes perfect. _

He heard the lock click open for the second time that evening, and was on his feet in a flash. He heard someone descend the stairs swiftly, and then seen the girls head pop up in the window on the door. It made him smile. The door opened, and she poked her head in and flashed him a small smile in return before she came all the way into the room. He could tell she was nervous and maybe a little sad at the same time.

"I…" She hesitated, and drew in a breath to try to calm herself. "I'm sorry if this is rude, but I don't have a lot of time… can I ask you some questions?" She wondered if he thought she was crazy, she knew if she were him, she would think she was crazy. He seemed to be thinking about it. She glanced at the door, and wished he would hurry.

"I suppose it won't hurt for you to ask, but I can't guarantee I have the answer, or that I will give you an answer if I have one." He gestured to the chair outside his cell, and looked at her expectantly.

_Well, at least he's honest about not being completely honest. _"How long have you been down here?"

"Almost three weeks." He saw her pale visibly, and wondered what about his answer bothered her.

"Have they… um Reverend Newlin, did he ever... uh…" She paused and tried to think of the best way to put it. "Has he brought you any…thing… to um, eat?" she swallowed at the thought.

He chuckled; of course that was what bothered her. She had probably sat up there wondering what the Newlin's were feeding its 'monster'. "No, he has not."

She was so relieved; she slumped into the chair he had offered while she fought the urge to cry. Then something occurred to her, and she looked up at him amazed. "Wait, you've been here almost three weeks and you haven't eaten anything? At all?"

"The older a vampire is, the less often they need to feed, and I am older than some." He smiled.

"You're not hungry at all? After three weeks?" she looked stunned.

"It is longer than I usually go, but I will be fine." He smiled again. "Why, are you offering?"

She looked up at him, startled. "No, I am not." She paused. "That was really all I needed to know, I should go." She didn't really want to leave, but she also didn't want to get caught. She loved her family far too much for that. She stood up to go.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Alexandria, but most call me Lexi." She wondered that a vampire would even care to ask.

"It is wonderful to meet you Lexi, my name is Godric."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ Of course it is_. Lexi looked at the vampire in front of her, and then at the door. She wanted to leave, and though she had asked him the important ones, her last visit had left her with a million trivial questions about vampires in general. She wanted to know if Godric was a representation of all vampires, or if he was the exception to the rule. He seemed so far from what the church taught about them. She saw him look suddenly at the door.

"What…" She heard the door to the top of the stairs open. _Shit, shit, shit._ Godric saw her face come alive with terror. "They can't know I'm down here." She whispered, her eyes pleading. He could tell they were coming down the stairs warily, they knew from the unlocked door that someone was down here.

"Lexi… Lexi, look at me." He didn't understand her fear, and fought the urge to glamour her. "It's ok, they will not see you."

She looked at him like he was mad. "Are you crazy?" She hissed. "What do you mean they won't see me?" There wasn't anything in the small room she could conceal herself with, nowhere to hide. "I shouldn't have come. Dammit!" her eyes darted around, looking for something she could defend herself with.

"Lexi, listen to me. You will be safe. Trust me."

She looked around, and saw that she had no choice. They were pushing the heavy door open now, and then they would see her and it would be over. Godric smiled cordially at the two men as they came into the room.

"Reverend Newlin… Gabe, back so soon?" There, he had them. His voice took on an even, calming tone. "We are alone, the three of us. The door was locked when you found it." The two men nodded slowly. "You came down here to make sure I was truly repentant, and you see that I am. Now that you are satisfied, you will go home, and not return at any time tonight. You will leave the door unlocked, but you will remember locking it. Go." The two men plodded out of the room, dazed. They heard them go up the stairs and close the door behind them. "See? No harm done."

Lexi couldn't believe what she had just seen. She kept waiting for Reverend Newlin to come to his senses and come back to drag her away. "What did you do to them?"

He answered cautiously. "A vampire would say that I had glamoured them." He gauged her reaction before continuing. "It is very like hypnosis." He watched her as she mulled that over.

"All you did was talk to them. That's all it takes? You just tell someone something, and they believe it?" She was suddenly very afraid of Godric.

"It takes a certain level of… effort on our part, and some amount of eye contact is necessary to maintain a hold." He wondered how much he should tell her, how much he _could_ tell her before she realized that he actually _was_ a monster. She already wouldn't meet his eyes. "It is more difficult to have to glamour two at a time, but the minds of those two are for some reason more susceptible. Perhaps it is from the madness from which they suffer."

"Have you done it to me?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"There was no need." He shrugged.

Suddenly, it occurred to her. "You could have left whenever you wanted. You could have had them open this door and just let you go." She risked a glance at his face, and he looked guilty. "Why are you still here?"

He sighed and changed the subject. "Why are _you_ so afraid of them?" He couldn't imagine what any human could have to fear from the Reverend.

Her tears came unbidden. She silently thanked God that she was not an obnoxious crier, with almost no sound, just tears. "My family and I have been with the Fellowship of the Sun since the Great Revelation. My Daddy had died only a year earlier, they never found who had killed him, and when vampires revealed themselves, my momma was convinced that one had killed him." She paused, and gathered herself. "She joined the church as soon as she heard of them, and she dragged me and my little brother with her. At first, what they said made sense, and I began to believe that a vampire could have killed my daddy. Maybe one did, I don't know. But I had been taught that God created all things, and that he didn't want us to hate, so why would he create something just so we could hate it? It doesn't add up, you know?" She looked up at him, and he was watching her intently. "I didn't really let any of it bother me, people will believe what they want, but then there were a couple… incidents that were suspicious to say the least. People started showing up hurt, or we'd found out someone had died in an accident or something, and then later, we'd hear it through the grapevine that their cousin worked for vampires, or their sister was a fangbanger, or whatever.

"At first, it could have been a fluke, or as the Reverend put it, 'an act of God.'" She rolled her eyes. "But my daddy always said 'once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, but three times is on purpose,' and after the third one came up dead, I was worried. Then…" She felt tears prick her eyes again, and looked down at her hands. Godric waited patiently for her to continue, though he didn't like where her story was going. "I went to my friend Brian. He was my best friend in the world. I thought that we might even…" She stopped, wiped her face, and started again. "I asked him if he thought it was a little suspicious too. I wasn't prepared for what he told me. He said he was sure that the Fellowship was not only involved, but that the Reverend was responsible for the deaths. He said that he had overheard Reverend Newlin on the phone saying that a girl had to be 'taken care of,' and the next day was the day Lynn didn't come to bible study, and we found out she had died. They said it was from a gas leak in her house.

"I still wasn't convinced, Reverend Newlin could have meant anybody, and he could have meant anything, but Brian was determined to prove it. He said he was going to find some evidence, and take it to the police, and the next day, he was gone. I seen his folks at church, but he wasn't there, and after the service, Sarah Newlin asked them to stay and have lunch with them." Her tears were falling again; she wished that she could stop crying in front of Godric. He was going to think she was such a whiner. "I never saw them again. People pretend they don't even notice they're missing, they're either too scared to ask questions, or they believe they deserve what they got, since the rumor was that they had done a vampire a favor, or something.

"That's why I came down here to see you. They weren't found dead, they were just missing, and I was scared that maybe they had been brought down here…" She trailed off.

"You thought that I had 'eaten' them." It wasn't a question. She looked embarrassed, but nodded.

"If they find out that I came down here to talk to you, they will find a way to kill me, and my family." She looked him dead in the eye, almost wishing he would glamour her into forgetting all of this mess. "But I had to know for sure."

Her story had him reeling. The Reverend claimed to cherish human life, and though Godric knew he was hateful, and mad as a hatter, he was surprised to learn that he would kill a human just because someone they knew consorted with vampires. It went against everything the Fellowship of the Sun claimed they were about. He worried for the slender girl in front of him, and for her family, but there was nothing he could do. He had washed his hands clean of this world a while ago, and had atoned for his sins. Now all that remained was for him to wait until he could meet the sun, and receive the true death.

She watched him contemplate her story, and wondered what he was thinking. Did he want to help her? Did he even care? He had made sure she had not gotten caught, which she appreciated, but had he wanted to save her because he didn't want her to get hurt, or only because he was still curious about why she had come down there? She wished he would say something; she liked how calming his voice could be. After a few minutes, when he didn't, she wondered if she should just go. At least she had found out that her friend had not been brought down here to die. She yawned, suddenly exhausted. Her movement brought him out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry, you're tired. You should go, get some rest."

"No." She was disappointed. Of course he didn't want to help, she felt foolish for even hoping. What was her life, to a vampire? Still… "I want to stay, for a little while. That is, if you don't mind the company."

"I don't mind at all. In fact it has been a little dull until recently." He smiled at her. "There isn't much for one to do down here." He saw her eyeing the bible in his cell. "Reverend Newlin gave me that when I asked if I could have a few books to read. He didn't believe me when I told him I had already read it, though it wasn't the English translation."

"How old _are _you?" She blurted, and then hoped that wasn't rude to ask. She did truly want to know. He eyed her as he decided whether to respond

"I am very old." He saw the annoyance of his evasion on her face. "I do not wish to frighten you; some humans become afraid when they realize that we do indeed live forever."

_So he is _really_ old. Like ancient. Maybe I don't want to know._ "You look so young, you couldn't have been any older than I am when you…"

"Died."

"Right." She paused, wondering what to ask him next. "Has your name always been Godric?" She was thinking that maybe there was a famous ancient Godric that could really be this guy in front of her.

"It is now."

She rolled her eyes. _Thank you Captain Cryptic._ "What do your tattoos mean? Can I see them?"

"Their meaning was lost long ago." He said obscurely as he stood up to take off his shirt. Lexi couldn't help it, she stared. He had the most beautiful chest that she had ever seen. When he turned to show her the twisting tattoo on his back, she resisted the urge to stand up, reach through the bars, and touch him. She filed this moment away for later. He smiled smugly at her, and then put his shirt back on.

"Do you have a family?" He suddenly looked guilty again, which she couldn't understand.

"Yes, but not in the manner that you mean."

"Do all vampires have families?"

"They are called covens, and most vampires belong to a coven at some point."

"Will you tell me about your coven?" She asked.

"No." He sounded almost angry, so she decided to change the subject.

"Do vampires ever have to go to the bathroom?" She had noticed there was no toilet in the cell, and the question popped out before she could stop it. He chuckled, and she blushed before she started giggling. She was embarrassed, but glad that he didn't seem upset anymore.

She continued to plague him with questions, some he answered, some he avoided, and some he ignored. It was about two hours before dawn when she found she had asked all the questions that she could think of. Well, all the ones that she could think of that weren't too embarrassing to ask. She didn't really want to leave, but she had to be in her bunk before dawn, or they would know. She stood at the door, but didn't know what to say. Finally, she laughed and said "I'm glad you didn't eat my friend." He smiled at that.

"I am too. Now go, before it gets too late." He couldn't help her if she got caught up there.

"Have a good night… uh… day… or whatever." She slipped out the door and pulled it closed. She stood on her tiptoes to get one last glimpse through the window before she left up the stairs and replaced the lock.

He lay down on his cot, and replayed the evening in his mind. He was torn. Her presence had been both a relief and a torture. He enjoyed her company, but he had seriously downplayed his hunger earlier; every beat of her heart was a temptation. He hadn't been able to make himself forbid her to return, but at least he hadn't asked her to come back either. He found himself wishing he had more time to get to know her, and yet at the same moment he wished they would hurry up and decide it was his time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lexi snuck back into her bunk house and into bed. Just like after her first night with the vampire, she found she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept running over the evening, especially the part when he took off his shirt. Admitting to herself, that she was attracted to him, she wondered if his skin felt as smooth as it looked, and she wished she had given in to the urge to touch him. She smiled and blushed in the dark at the thought. She tried to commit every part of the night to memory. She was sure that eventually, he would come to his senses and escape, but her mind rejected the idea of not being able to see him again, so she pushed the thought away. Instead, she wondered why he had allowed the humans to continue to imprison him. Maybe he was trying to learn things about the Fellowship that he could leak to the media. She thought of the story she had told him earlier and hoped that wasn't the case.

When her alarm went off, she was still laying down using her imagination to trace the contours of his chest. Sighing, she switched off the alarm and headed to the showers. The hot water was very soothing; she should have taken a shower before she tried to sleep. _Maybe I should have taken a _cold_ shower._ She thought when the image of Godric shirtless flashed in front of her again. After she finished her shower and dressed, she stood in front of the large mirror and attempted to do something with her hair. She almost always wore it up because she had so much of it, and it was always in her way. Deciding that she just didn't have the energy to do anything spectacular with it, she pulled out a rubber band. She was wrestling her hair into a standard pony while trying to figure the odds of taking a nap during her bible group when she overheard two girls who had just came into the bathroom. It wasn't really eavesdropping if they were talking loud enough for people in the next county to hear them, right?

"…Ceremony in a couple days."

"I heard about that, but no one seems to know exactly what it's about." The first girl leaned into the mirror and applied some lip gloss. She blew a kiss at herself before she answered. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I do." The girl paused for effect. "I heard it from Reverend Newlin hisself." The second girl looked skeptical. "He wasn't talking to me, per se, but I stopped to tie my shoe just outside his office, and you know that thing he has in his basement?"

"The vampire?"

"Shh!" She looked around to make sure no one had heard. Apparently, Lexi didn't count as anybody, because the girl pretended that she wasn't even there. "Duh. We're not supposed to know about that, Remember?"

"Oh, yea…" She giggled. "Oops."

"Anyway, they're having those two boys, Jason… The cute one? And that other one... oh whatshisname… anyway, they're having them build this platform today, and they're going to tie the thing up there till the sun comes up, and then… well, I guess that's when they pass out the marshmallows."

Lexi stood there frozen, both her hands still in the middle of pulling her ponytail tight. The girls laughed, and she felt sick. She quickly finished her hair, gathered her belongings and went back to her bunk. She tried to put an 'everything is peachy' face on, so no one would ask her what was wrong. She wasn't sure it was working. _They wouldn't really do that, would they? _Brian's face floated in front of her eyes. Of course they would. _What am I going to do? I am in way over my head! I have to get Godric out of here. _She couldn't stand the thought of him burning to death, let alone in front of hundreds of crazy people. She wondered what time he woke up, she knew vampires were virtually (or maybe really) dead during the day, but she didn't know if there was some method to it. She couldn't stand just sitting and waiting till dark.

She made her way to the church but stopped when she saw the training field. It was full of lumber, both Steve and Sarah Newlin were there, and they were talking to the guys in charge of building the stage. _A stage, like we'll be watching a play or something and not the end of someone's life. _She hurried by, and hoped they didn't stop her, she was supposed to be heading the other way for her scripture lecture.

Entering the church, Lexi was hit with such uncertainty about what to do next that she sat in the first pew she came to, bowed her head, and prayed. She prayed for a long time, and for something she never thought she would. _God? Hey, it's Lexi. I know you're real busy and all, but I am _so_ lost. Here they teach that vampires are all evil, and meant to be feared and hated. Now, I don't know think that is true, but I've only really met the one. They mean to kill him. I suppose if the Fellowship is right, and we are supposed to kill them, you won't care, but there is good in him. I can feel it. I've also been taught that murder is a sin. Didn't you tell Abraham that for the sake of one good man, you would spare the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah? Well, Godric is that one good man in a whole city full of evil. I know it's probably rude of me to preach your own word at you, but please, please help me save him. I can't believe that you would want me to be a part of any of this madness. Show me what to do. Please. _

Lexi held her breath, but nothing happened. She wasn't expecting an angel to drop down or anything, though it would have been nice, but a celestial breeze would have been appreciated, or all the candles going out, _something_ to show her that God had heard her. Maybe her prayers had fallen on deaf ears, or perhaps God couldn't hear her in a place so full of evil. She sighed and left the church. Not sure what to do, she just went back to her bunk, and tried to sleep. She'd need to be well rested for tonight.

She had set her alarm for four o'clock, but was shaken awake just after three thirty. Her bunkmate Maria was looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok? I noticed you were missing this morning at lecture, and I worried." Maria looked around and lowered her voice. "Where were you last night? I tried to cover for you, the other girls were thinking of telling Sarah you were missing."

"Where did you tell them I was?" Lexi asked, hoping it was good enough to sound true. Maria looked guilty.

"Well, I had to think fast, and I didn't have much to work with." She looked at Lexi, who looked as though she was waiting for the other shoe to fall. She was. "I told them you snuck out to meet with a boy." She said finally, all in a rush.

"Close enough." Lexi sighed with relief. If there was one thing she would bet wouldn't get back to Sarah and Steve Newlin, it was that she had been with a boy. Half the girls in her cabin had been down that road, and none wanted to call attention to the fact that it could be done. Sneaking out to be with a boy would earn you some demerits, but it wouldn't get you killed… unless of course, it was a vampire boy. Which it was, but Maria didn't need to know that.

"Well, it was all I could think of that would make them stop worrying, and you the other night you kept mumbling in your sleep. Who is Godric, by the way?" Then she registered what Lexi had said. "Wait, you _were_ with a boy?"

Lexi blushed at the thought of other people knowing she had dreamt about a boy, vampire or otherwise. _Time for some damage control. _"Well… yea." She looked around, and then leaned in to whisper, "I snuck out to meet him at the lake and we went swimming, then we just lay on his towel and…uh…talked." Lexi waggled her eyebrows at Maria, and they giggled. For a minute she wondered what it would be like to swim with Godric. She decided it would be probably be like swimming with a shark. Maria saw her smile at the thought. "We stayed out late, and I was just so tired, I decided to skip lecture."

"Aww... you totally love him! But who is he? I don't know a Godric, and I thought I knew everybody at the Fellowship."

"Uh… he's not a part of the Fellowship. I'm trying to get him to join, but it's hard for him because…" Lexi thought for a second, hoping she didn't sound like she was making things up as she went. "Because, well, his dad's a vampire."

"No!" Maria looked aghast; Lexi had to try hard not to roll her eyes. "That's horrible."

"I know. It just happened too, I met him last year, when his dad was human, then he disappeared and when he came back, he was a vampire. I really like him a lot, and I don't know what to do because his dad didn't want to be a vampire." Lexi thought her story was ridiculous, but Maria was hanging off her every word. "Please don't tell anyone about him, he wants to come, but not if people know his dad is a vampire." _God please forgive me this lie._

"I can understand that." She nodded solemnly. "Especially with all that's happened lately."

"Exactly."

After making up a whole night of romance and rehashing it with Maria, she made her swear to take the story to the grave. Lexi then gave her bunkmate a hug and thanked her for listening. It _was_ nice of Maria to try to cover for her. Lexi mentally kicked herself for not waiting till they all fell asleep to go out and see Godric. She looked at her clock, and it was almost six o'clock. Grabbing her purse, she told Maria that she had a few 'errands' to run, and with another eyebrow waggle told her not to wait up. She went in the direction of the lake first, in case Maria was watching from their cabin.

As she was walking away from the cabin, she was trying to come up with a game plan. Everything she thought of, however, involved just hanging around till after dark. Then something occurred to her; essentially, her entire plan so far consisted of unleashing a vampire, a hungry vampire. She didn't care what Godric had said, three weeks was an unimaginably long time to go without eating, and maybe she had just imagined it, but she could have sworn he had glanced at her throat more than once. While she didn't really think Godric would hurt her, she wasn't completely convinced he wouldn't either. She wouldn't really care one whit if Godric chose to suck Reverend Newlin and his underlings dry, but there were some people there that definitely didn't deserve that sort of thing. Deciding that she did not want to be responsible for _that,_ as soon as the cabin was out of sight, she turned left, and angled up to where the parking lot was.

She found her mom's old car without any trouble and dug her key out of her purse. Lexi had gotten her license the year before, but she rarely had a reason to drive anywhere. Slipping the key into the ignition, she started the car and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as she drove out of the Fellowship parking lot. She got onto the interstate, and wondered how far she would have to go before she was far enough away to escape the notice of the Fellowship of the Sun. After she had been on the road about 45 minutes, she pulled off at an exit, and looked for anywhere with a sign that read 'Synthetic Blood Sold Here'. She pulled into a gas station with an attached convenience store, and parked the car.

The door dinged when she entered the store. The clerk glanced up at the sound and smiled at her. She nodded in greeting, and went to the back of the store where the coolers held the various beverages. She grabbed a grape soda, and then walked down to the end where a neon sign flashed the words 'True Blood'. Her eyes widened at the price. The cooler held about six different types, in five different sizes. Undecided, Lexi stared at them for a long time. Finally, she sighed and grabbed a 20oz without looking at the label. _Beggars can't be choosers_. A few aisles over, she grabbed a pink thermos, and headed to the checkout.

Self-consciously, she set her items on the counter. The clerk raised an eyebrow at the bottle of blood, and then shrugged and gave her the total. It surprised her that he didn't ask what _she _would need synthetic blood for, and at this time of day, but maybe he was used to that sort of thing. She paid for her purchases, and gestured to the microwave near the pastries. "Do you mind if I…" Embarrassed, she trailed off.

"No, no. Go for it." He smiled again and turned his attention to the customer behind her. After reading the side of the bottle, she twisted the cap off, and put it in the microwave for the indicated time. After the beep, she poured the warm blood from the bottle to the thermos, and tossed the bottle into their recycle bin. She hoped the blood would still be warm after the long drive back, and then shook her head at the strangeness of the thought.

By the time she had arrived back at the Fellowship of the sun, it was almost dark. She sat in the car and contemplated the thermos in her hands. It was going to be awfully suspicious if someone spotted her with it. On the other hand, it was a hundred million times better than carting around a bottle of True Blood. There was nothing for it, she would just have to hope no one noticed, and get on with it.

First things first, she returned to her cabin and was disappointed to find it wasn't empty. A few girls were going about their business throughout the cabin. Lexi sucked in a breath, and entered. She made it to her bunk without incident, and pulled her backpack out from underneath it. After dumping the contents out onto the bed, she placed her purse inside it along with the thermos. Sitting down, she wondered if it would be presumptuous of her to pack a change of clothes. She didn't know what would happen after she let Godric go, and though she didn't expect him to invite her to wherever he was headed, if they found out that _she _was the one to do it, she'd have to lay low. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. Secretly, she wished that he would invite her on some vampire adventure. She'd never really been out on her own before, and the thought of it scared her. It was a wonder that she was willing to risk so much for someone that she had just met, but it was the right thing to do. She'd do this for anybody… Right?

Deciding, she grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some clean underwear and crammed them into the backpack. Then she picked up the Bible out of the pile on the bed, it had been her great-grandmother's, on her father's side. Her favorite part was the family tree carefully inscribed on the inside of the front cover. Her father wasn't listed in it, but both of his parents were. Some days she thought about updating it, adding her father and mother, and her brother and herself, but she was worried that her handwriting would look sloppy and out of place next to her grandmother's elegant script. She slipped the Bible in on top, and zipped the backpack shut.

She realized the other girls were shooting curious glances in her direction; a couple of them were openly staring. She briefly worried that they had seen her pack the clothes, but then decided that they probably would have assumed she would need a change of clothes after meeting her boyfriend in the dark. Meeting their gaze, she offered a shy smile, and hoped that she was convincing in her role. On the way out, she gave them a wink, and they giggled. _Let them chew on that. _Then she mumbled under her breath; "Don't wait up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Having spotted Steve and Sarah at the front of the building, Lexi snuck into the church through the back entrance. She took up her usual little alcove, and waited there to find out if the zealot couple would come back into the church, or if they were going to go home. She waited until she couldn't stand it any longer, if they hadn't come back by now, they weren't coming back at all. She hoped. Walking over to the door, she reached up to retrieve her lock picks from her hair. The lock was not on the door. _Shit. Someone's down there. _Before she had any time to react to that, she heard heavy steps coming up the stairs.

Scrambling to her right, she dropped to her knees in front of the altar in the front of the church. Lexi bowed her head, and heard the door open. She took deep breaths, to help calm down. When the heavy footfalls came toward her, and stopped behind her, she looked up from her 'prayer'. It was Reverend Newlin's large minion; the one Godric had called Gabe. He looked down at her.

"It's passed curfew." He stated. Lexi did her best to look intimidated, it wasn't that hard.

"I know… I'm really sorry. I just… I really needed some guidance." She looked up at him guiltily, and hoped he didn't notice she was wearing her backpack. He looked momentarily at her chest, and she resisted the urge to gag. "See there's this girl in my cabin, and she's-"

"Yea, yea." He interrupted, obviously uninterested in whatever problems she thought she had. "I got things to do. You got ten minutes, you're still here, and your whole cabin gets demerits." He glared at her. Lexi nodded, she was pretty sure it was an empty threat, but it didn't matter, she definitely wouldn't be 'here' in ten minutes. She knelt back down until he lumbered off.

As soon as she was sure he was out of hearing distance, she sprung up and went to the door. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn't get the lock to open. When she dropped the bobby pin for the second time, she forced herself to take a minute to collect herself. She bent and scooped up the pin and put it back in the lock. She visibly relaxed when the lock finally clicked open. She was moving as quickly down the stairs as she could without making too much noise. She was almost to the bottom when she heard a surprised "Who are you?"

"Christ on the cross!" Lexi exclaimed. She was so startled, that she had fallen onto her butt onto the stairs. When she looked up, she saw two people were locked behind the fence, a man and a woman. _Well, that explains that… Why am I not surprised? _ Both of them came quickly to the front of their enclosure, and both started talking to her at the same time. They were both talking so loud and fast, she couldn't make out what either of them was saying. The only thing she knew was that they needed to shut up. "Hey, Hey!" she hissed, trying to get their attention. It worked, and they both quieted. "I don't know who you are, or why you are locked up in here, but if you don't can it, you're going to get us all killed." _Great, now on top of Godric, I might have to rescue these two idiots._

"Godric?" The blonde woman said, still much too loudly for Lexi's taste. "Godric is here? Where is he?"

Lexi just stared at her. She _knew_ that she hadn't said Godric's name out loud, but she must have how else would this woman know his name? She glanced longingly at the large silver door to Godric's cell, but she wasn't sure she wanted these people to know where he was, she didn't trust them. "Who are you?" The man began to answer, but the woman shushed him.

"My name is Sookie, this is Hugo. Eric sent us, to find out where Godric is." She was looking at Lexi intently.

"Who's Eric?" The woman looked like she was trying to think of how best to answer that question. "You know what? Nevermind, I've got too much to think about right now. You want out of here? Keep your mouth shut, pretend you never saw me, and I'll see what I can do, ok?"

Lexi went to the silver door, pushed it open, and slipped inside. Hugo made to holler after her, but Sookie shushed him again. "I'm trying to 'listen'." However, even though the door had a small barred window at the top, once it was closed Sookie had a hard time 'listening' in. It was like listening through the static on a radio to hear a station that's technically for the next county over. She tried really listening, and could hear a muted conversation, but not any clear words.

Lexi peered at Godric, who was sitting on his bunk peering right back. Drinking in the sight of him, she wondered that it had been only 24 hours since she had last seen him. It seemed like more. She thought about the thermos in her backpack, but was suddenly embarrassed. She wasn't sure how he would react to the gesture, and didn't want to offend him; she decided to wait. Knowing he had heard everything that had happened in the other room, she decided not to beat round the bush.

"Who is Eric?" her eyes didn't leave his.

"A vampire." He stated simply. She rolled her eyes at him.

"A vampire that sent two humans into a nest of crazy people so he could find you?"

"Apparently."

"Is he part of your coven?" She asked quietly, remembering his unwillingness to discuss it before.

"No. I don't have a coven."

She wondered if he was angry with her for something; he seemed… almost tense. "But before you said-"

"He is my family." He interrupted. She noticed he hadn't said 'a part of'.

"Ok." There would be time to go into that later. _Well, here goes nothing._ She shrugged her backpack from her shoulder, and unzipped it. Rummaging around till she felt the thermos, she pulled it out and held it close to her, still undecided. He was looking at her, perplexed. He stood up, and came as close to the silver bars as he dared, until he could feel their power over him. "I, uh, brought this for you." She blushed, and refused to meet his eyes. Walking over to the bars that separated them, she thrust the thermos through them as far as her arm would reach. He froze, and stared at her unintentionally exposed wrist. He could see the vein pulsate under her skin with every beat of her heart. He snapped his mouth shut when he felt his fangs emerge violently. When he didn't immediately take the thermos from her, she looked at him and thought he looked worried. "It's ok, it won't bite, I promise." She smiled at him.

He thought he would die, his thirst ate at him. Maybe he already had died, and this was his hell. It was a torture he surely deserved. Reaching forward and wrapping both hands around her offering, he had grasped her hand as well. He heard her breath hitch at the touch. Leaning down, he inhaled her scent, his nose almost touching her skin. Maybe it was how long it had been since he had eaten, but she smelled delectable. Her pulse quickened, as if daring him to bite her. He released his hand before he lost all control. When he looked up from his gift at her face, she blushed, and he smiled at her.

He looked at the pink thing in his hands like it was a puzzle. She giggled. "Forgive me, but what is it?"

"Well, I guess you _wouldn't_ know, since you don't eat food… I should've thought of that. It's a thermos. It keeps things warm. Like hot chocolate, or soup, or… blood." She blushed again, and wished that she could stop. His eyes snapped up at the last word, and he gripped the can tighter in his hands.

"You brought me blood?" he asked incredulously. He definitely had not expected that.

"Well, I mean, it's synthetic blood, and I didn't know what type to pick, so I really just grabbed one, I figured after all this time you really wouldn't be picky… you know? And I know there isn't that much, but it's _really_ expensive, and I didn't have that much on me, but I can try-" He put his hand up to stop her.

"Thank you." He said, truly… well, touched. He began unscrewing the lid slowly. Lexi thought maybe he thought it was booby trapped or something.

"You're Welcome."

He looked at the thick red liquid in the container, and regarded it silently. He knew he should screw the lid back on and make her take it back. His thirst was part of his atonement. After every horrible thing he had done, after all of the people he had made to suffer, human and vampire alike, he ought to suffer in return. He didn't deserve this reprieve, and he didn't deserve the kindhearted girl in front of him, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either. He tried to savor it, though it was a far cry from the real thing, but as soon as it touched his lips, he did lose control, and it was gone before he knew it. He was not sated, far from it, but it was enough.

Lexi watched him drink in awe. He swallowed faster than she would have thought possible, (even with him not needing to breath) and she stared as a droplet trailed from his lips to his chin. She imagined herself licking it off of him and shivered. She couldn't remember ever being so… well, inappropriate. With his fangs glistening, and the blood dripping from his lips, he looked terrifying, and still she wanted him. She shook herself.

"Better?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Much, thank you." He smiled at her as his fangs retracted.

"Good, because you're breaking out of here tonight." She pulled out her bobby pins and hoped the lock on the cell was similar to a padlock.

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't know why you're still here, but you can't stay here any longer, day after tomorrow they are planning to cart you up in front of the whole congregation and let you 'meet the sun'." She knelt by the lock and started to feel around with the pins. "I know, it's crazy, but they're crazy people, it's what they do."

"Lexi…"

"Hang on; I think I've almost got it."

"Lexi, stop." He was looking down at her with a sad look on his face. "I know what they plan to do."

"What?" She looked at him with disbelief etched on her face. "You know?" He watched as the disbelief faded, and a hundred other emotions played across her face. "But, then, why would you…" Finally, she understood, and the only emotion on her face was pain. He knew then that he should have glamoured her that first night, but he had been selfish, and now she was the one paying for it. He shook his head.

"You should go." She looked as if he'd slapped her, and though he hadn't thought it was possible, he hated himself more. "You have risked enough for my sake as it is. I appreciate that more than you can imagine, but I don't want you to be hurt."

"It's too late for that, isn't it?" Lexi felt the angry tears spring to her eyes and hated that she couldn't stop them. "What about them? And Erik?"

"I will do what I can for them. As for Erik… He can take care of himself."

"Well goody for him!" Her reply was laced with sarcasm. "I can't believe this! You should've just told me you had a death wish so I could have spared myself the trouble of trying to save you!"

The door was too heavy; otherwise she would have slammed it on her way out. Sookie and Hugo looked up at her tear-stained face in surprise. "Sorry to be the one to break this to you, but your efforts really aren't appreciated, he says he'll do what he can, but you'll probably die anyway… I don't know if you noticed, but these people are a little unbalanced around here." She went up the stairs and out the door before they could think of a reply.

"Well…" Hugo turned to Sookie. "Did her brain have anything interesting to say?" He was tired of her shushing. She looked sad.

"No, all I got was a whole bunch of hurt." She paused and then wondered. "Godric? Can you hear me?" But there was no answer.

Godric sat down when she left, and winced at the harshness of her words that filtered through the small window. He hated being responsible for that change in her, and for her pain. He was tired of pain in general, pain he felt, pain he caused; it was all the same now.

Lexi hurried out of the church, and the chilly night air was refreshing on her tear stained face. Wanting nothing more than to be alone, she rejected the idea of going to the cabin. Instead, she went the other way and climbed into her car. She was furious; at Godric, at the Fellowship, but mostly at herself. _I can't believe I was so _stupid_! Risking my life, not to mention the lives of my family, for a vampire. A suicidal vampire at that. I should have known better than to…_ She couldn't really think of an end to that thought. Instead, she imagined what it would be like to watch Godric walk calmly onto that horrible platform and allow himself to be tied with silver to the cross. There would be no getting out of it; the entire congregation was required to be there. She wondered if his eyes would find hers in the crowd as he burned, and then, for the first time, she was an obnoxious crier. Her body shook with wracking sobs, and she wailed aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing, I wasn't expecting such positive feedback, and I really appreciate it. I try to update as quickly as possible, but with a full-time job, a toddler, and a computer hogging fiancé, it's not easy. It's probably going to be slower going from now on, because it's not just Lexi and Godric anymore, and I want to follow the general plot from the show. I try to make it as long as possible, but I'm too lazy and impatient to describe everything the character sees. I want to get to the nitty and the gritty of the story; besides, does anyone **_**really**_** care what color a building is, or exactly how Lexi flosses? I know I don't. If it's not pertinent to the story itself, I'm not going to write about it. Anyone who has read the books for this series should know what I'm talking about. If you took all the parts that talk about Sookie taking a shower, putting on her pajamas, brushing her teeth, and going to the bathroom, the books would be ten pages shorter. While I appreciate her hygiene, I don't **_**care**_**, you know? Oh yea, and I might as well take the time to announce, as surprising as it may be, that I don't own any of the characters from True Blood at all. If I did, I would have made sure that Godric got at least one sex scene. Did anyone else feel cheated there?**

**Chapter 5**

After Lexi had exhausted herself, she sat in the car and wondered at her numbness. She had cried so hard, she didn't think she had anything left. She certainly _felt_ empty. The small mascara stain on the roof of the car kept drawing her eye. Her mother was forever late to everything, and often put on her makeup on the go. Her thoughts were fleeting; she no sooner registered one, and another would take its place.

She felt weak as she got out of the car and walked in a detached way through the parking lot towards her cabin. She couldn't even gather enough energy to care whether someone saw her or not. Not even attempting to be quiet, she entered the cabin, and changed into some pajamas. She slid into her bunk and closed her eyes_. God, please, no dreams_. He must have heard her, because she was out before she could say amen.

It felt like only a minute later when she was shaken awake. She looked up through bleary eyes into Maria's worried face. She felt horrible, and could tell her eyes were red and swollen. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it had been a few hours since she had stumbled into bed.

"Lexi, come on, get up. You can't miss lecture again today, they'll notice." She took in Lexi's matted hair and red eyes. "You look like shit." She grabbed Lexi's blankets, and pulled them off her. Lexi just rolled over, and pretended to fall back asleep. "I'm serious Lexi, get up." Lexi rolled back over and glared at Maria.

"Would you just leave me the hell alone?" She snapped. Lexi tried to feel guilty at the look of hurt on Maria's face, but couldn't muster the effort. Instead she grabbed her blankets back, turned and faced the wall, and curled into a ball.

"Fine." Maria shrugged. "I tried." She turned and left.

Lexi wondered vaguely how long it would be before they came looking for her, and what she would tell them, then she decided it didn't really matter. She spent the whole day lying in her bunk, self-pitying. Girls came and went; some tossed her concerned glances, others dirty looks. Lexi ignored them all. Some of the time, she slept, but for the most part, Lexi replayed her time spent in the basement over and over. When she would come to the bit where he had held onto her hand, and put his face so close she could feel his breath on her skin, she would begin to cry all over again. She had honestly thought that he was going to kiss the inside of her wrist, which would have been strangely thrilling and intimate. Her pulse had raced, and her knees had gone wobbly, but in the end he let her hand go, and turned his attention to the thermos. The thought of it all made her feel very foolish and naïve. Part of her wished she had never met him in the first place, and part of her wished she were with him now so she could hit him, or maybe kiss him.

Sometime, in the midst of her wallowing, she finally admitted to herself that Brian was most likely dead, and then she mourned him and his family. Then she realized that she had put more effort into trying to save a vampires life than she had trying to find out what had happened to her best friend, which led to another bout of tears, and self-loathing.

Her mind stayed completely away from the fact that in less than 24 hours, she would be watching Godric die. At least it tried to. Eventually, she turned her mind to the two humans imprisoned in the basement as well. She felt guilty about taking all her anger out on them, and even guiltier for not letting them go when she had the chance. They had only been trying to do what was right, like she had been, but they would die for their efforts, like she would have if she'd have been caught. It just didn't sit right with her, however. Sighing, she sat up and looked at the clock, it was past six. If someone had asked her last week if she was capable of lying in bed for over twelve hours, she'd have laughed at the thought. Felling especially disgusting, she went to get into the shower. She could feel the beginnings of a plan form in her mind, and wasn't sure how she felt about it.

_Rescuing those people in the basement is not going to be easy, especially with the lock in tonight, but it's the right thing to do, and maybe the Newlins will be too preoccupied to notice? In and out, then I get my family, and we get the heck out of dodge, and I won't ever have to think about Godric or the Fellowship of the Sun again. I just hope I don't get down there and find out that Sookie and Hugo want to die too. _

As dark was falling, Lexi headed to the church with her backpack in tow. There was a steady stream of people headed that way, so she melded with the crowd. Sarah Newlin was at the door, greeting everybody as they came in, and Lexi didn't have any urge to have polite chit chat with this woman. She was extremely relieved when Reverend Newlin appeared and ushered her inside. Once inside, Lexi spotted Maria in the crowd of busy people. Their eyes met, and Lexi offered an apologetic smile. Maria looked the other way. _Well, so much for that. I have got to stop losing friends_. Then she realized she didn't really have any other friends. _Well, that was easy_.

The Reverend appeared at the front of the church, minus his wife. He invited everyone out into the yard to view the new platform for the ceremony in the morning. After a hearty 'praise his holy light' from the Reverend, the church began to empty. Most people had no idea what tomorrow's ceremony would entail, and were eager for some sort of clue.

Since this was probably the best chance she was going to get, Lexi didn't waste any time. She scurried to the door and had the lock picked in record time. Sprinting down the stairs, she startled both Sookie and Hugo, who had been sleeping lightly in an upright position. She fell to her knees in front of the fence, and they regarded her curiously. She held up her hand to silence them, and spoke while she picked at the lock.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't do this the other night, and y'all can hate me till the end of time, but I don't have time to explain. This right here is the extent of my plan, and after that, you're on your own."

"Lexi?" Godric's voice drifted toward her, and she stopped. Both Sookie and Hugo looked in the direction of the silver door in surprise, and then back at Lexi. She visibly shook herself, and was concentrating so hard on not looking towards the door that led to Godric's cell; she was having extreme difficulty with the lock. A small voice in the back of her mind spoke up. _Maybe he's changed his mind?_ She considered that. _Well, hope springs eternal._ She sighed and said "I'll be right back." She stood up and went through the door.

"What happened to being in a hurry?" Hugo called after her.

Lexi crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to look indifferently at the vampire in front of her. She had a feeling it looked more like she was pouting. She wanted to yell at him, and tell him he was being exceptionally stupid, but she waited for him to speak instead.

"Lexi, what are you doing down here? You are going to get yourself killed."

"Oh, so you're the only one allowed to have a death wish?" Lexi rolled her eyes at him. "I came back for them." She gestured to the door. He looked at her in exasperation.

"I told you I would get them out of here, now _go_ before you get caught." He was furious with her; did she _always_ go around acting like this? Like anyone's life was worth more than her own?

"Actually, I believe what you said was" She sat up straight, looked down her nose, and in a mock of his voice said "'I will do what I can for them'." Her voice returning to normal, she continued, "Not exactly promising, is it? And you don't get to tell me to do anything. In case you hadn't noticed, _I'm_ not the one locked up." Ok, maybe she was being a tad on the childish side, but at least she hadn't added "So there!" and stuck her tongue out at him like she had wanted to do. He shot her an incensed glare, and she was suddenly glad for the bars between them. Finally, in a smaller voice she asked "So do you want me to let you out, or not? I don't have all night."

Before he could answer, she heard Hugo say "Gabe" in a relieved tone. _Wait, relieved? _Lexi strained to listen, she heard him say something about protection, and then he grunted. She heard Gabe bellow "How's this for protection?" followed by the sounds of a fight. Well, more like the sounds of an ass-kicking if you asked Lexi. She was sure all of the pained noises were coming from Hugo. Wincing, she looked at Godric for direction. He shook his head, and motioned for her to keep quiet. When she heard Sookie yell "Get off him!" followed by more scuffling noises, Lexi made to leave the room to help.

"Lexi, no!" Godric stood completely still, listening to the fight raging on the other side of the door. Lexi watched his face, trying to decide whether to help, or stay put like he had told her. She saw fury flicker across his face, and distinctly heard the word "cock" from the other side of the door. Godric shook his head. "Let me out." His voice was low and dangerous. Not needing to be asked twice, Lexi made to attempt to pick the lock. "No… the keys." He pointed, and she saw them, hanging on a small hook up in the corner of the room, near the ceiling.

_Of course they'd leave them in here, why didn't I think of that? _She wondered at their stupidity, or maybe it was arrogance, they obviously hadn't counted on a human being part of his escape. She snatched up the chair and used it to climb up and grab the keys. She could hear Sookie's screams of protest as she hopped down, and then opened the door to the cell. Godric disappeared; one second, he had been there, and the next, he had not.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and Lexi dared a quick look out the small window. Godric had Gabe by the scruff of his neck, and he dangled there choking. She slipped through the door, and averted her eyes as Sookie rebuttoned her dress with shaking fingers. Sookie suddenly realized this vampire had saved her, and that he must be the one they were all looking for. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Godric?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Please, please, please bear with me. This chapter follows the show very closely, but I promise it will branch out on its own again soon. I'm sorry it took so long to post, but it wasn't exactly fun to write, so it took a lot longer than the other chapters. I didn't get to really flex my creativity here, you know? I seriously thought about writing "watch the first half of episode 8, season 2, and pretend Lexi is standing in the background." Lmao. But I couldn't force myself to do it. Anyway, enjoy, and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**

**Chapter 6**

Lexi pushed up against the wall and tried to make herself as invisible as possible. She did not want Gabe to notice her, he would tell the Newlins for sure, and her family would never be safe. She watched as Godric brought his freehand to the front of Gabe's throat, who was choking out a desperate appeal. With a quick twist, Godric had snapped the man's neck, and let his body fall to the floor with a thud. Lexi felt sick. She had never seen anyone die before, and she was taken aback by how swift and… indifferent Godric had been about it. Although she supposed now she didn't have to worry about him telling anyone he had seen her. Godric looked down at Sookie sadly.

"You should not have come."

There were muted screams from upstairs, and Sookie looked up, alarmed. "Bill…" She said as she scrambled to stand. Godric closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No." He said softly, and then louder; "I am here my child, down here." He almost smiled.

Before anyone could blink, a tall, blonde vampire appeared at the bottom of the steps. Lexi jumped, she was having a hard time coping with the whole vampire speed thing. She watched carefully as he walked toward Godric. She knew from the look on Godric's face that this had to be Eric. When she looked at him, she was stunned by the amount of devotion written across his face. When Eric spoke Godric's name, and fell to his knees, Lexi was enthralled by the scene in front of her. It was evident that Eric cared for Godric very much, and she mentally added to the growing list of things the Fellowship had wrong about vampires.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me."

Without looking up, Eric responded. "I had no choice, these…" He shot Lexi an angry glare. "These savages seek to destroy you." He looked up at Godric's face.

"I am aware of what they have planned." Godric looked toward Hugo. "This one betrayed you." Lexi looked at the unconscious heap that was Hugo, and listened intently as Sookie described his treachery. With this news, she felt her world change once again, she didn't know Hugo, so his betrayal was nothing to her, but the lines were not clearly drawn anymore. It wasn't humans versus vampires or good versus evil, it was every man for himself, and Lexi wasn't sure she could keep up.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked, turning his attention back to Godric, who glanced quickly at Lexi.

"I require very little blood anymore." He said dismissively. Lexi and Sookie both jumped when the alarms started to sound. "Save the humans, go on." He was annoyed when Eric protested.

"I am not leaving your side until-"

"I can take care of myself. Spill no blood on your way out." Eric hesitated. "Go!" Godric ordered. Eric put his arm around Sookie ushering her toward the stairs, he turned and made a face at Lexi. She realized he was waiting for her.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll stay here." While she no longer believed what the Fellowship taught about vampires, she still wasn't comfortable going off into the night with one she'd never met before.

"Lexi, go." Godric looked at her. "Eric will keep you safe." He turned a meaningful glance toward Eric.

"You're going to stay?" She knew the answer before he spoke it.

"I still have things left to do here." He watched the tears come to her eyes, and looked away.

"You are the stupidest vampire I have ever met." Godric chuckled at that, but Eric bristled.

"Do not speak to him that way." Lexi rolled her eyes at him, and his glare turned murderous.

"Eric, take them, and go." He watched as Lexi reluctantly walked towards Eric. She flinched when he grabbed her arm.

"Let's go."

Stealing one last look at Godric, Lexi let herself be steered up the stairs. She was aware, as they snuck down the hall, that Erik and Sookie were having a heated discussion ahead of her. She caught snatches, and wondered briefly who Bill was. When they came to the end of the hall, she heard Eric say something about just following Godric's orders. Lexi wished she had gotten to ask Godric more about himself.

"He's your maker, isn't he?" Sookie asked. Lexi didn't know what that meant, but she leaned forward to hear the answer.

"Do not use words you don't understand." Eric replied smoothly.

"You have a lot of love for him." Sookie countered. Lexi thought of the look on Eric's face when he had seen Godric in the basement, and felt Sookie was right. Apparently, Eric did not.

"Do not use words I don't understand."

Eric made to walk into a group of Fellowship members. Sookie urged him to stop. "Eric, no!" He leaned in close to her ear, and whispered "Trust me." Lexi became uncomfortable, she felt like she was intruding on something intimate. He whirled around, and walked toward the small group of humans. Lexi held her breath and hoped he had a plan, one that was a little more intricate than simply asking them to open the door. She was pretty sure that wouldn't work, even if he said 'pretty please'. Then he was talking to them, and Lexi wondered if he was trying to glamour them. She remembered what Godric had said about it being difficult to glamour two at a time, and there were four of them. They were beginning to surround him, and Lexi and Sookie shared a worried glance.

Just before the big guy behind Eric was beginning to attack, Sookie yelled "Stake!" Lexi wondered how she had known when the man was going to attack. Eric defended himself against the four humans without effort; though only Sookie's reminder of Godric's command not to spill any blood made him release the last one without killing him. Lexi breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Pulling the door open just enough to look outside, Eric saw a mob of armed Fellowship members advancing on the building. The man that he had spared earlier looked up and sneered. "Silver and wooden bullets… you'll never make it through." Lexi thought he was being extremely ungrateful, having been spared a painful death and all. She motioned to her companions.

"Come on, we'll go through the sanctuary." Hopefully, everybody was following the disaster procedures. The Fellowship made them run drills about every two weeks, and everyone was supposed to move to a 'vampire proof' shelter. The church itself was an absolute no-no, because it was a public building, which meant any vampire could enter without an invitation.

They entered through the big double doors, and walked quickly down the center aisle. Eric looked at Lexi, and asked where the exits were. Just when she was about to breathe a sigh of relief and answer him, Reverend Steve Newlin stepped out of the darkness, and up onto the pulpit.

"There are many exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to Hell." He seemed to notice Lexi for the first time. "And for traitors, Hell burns especially hot."

Lexi snorted, and then fixed him with a deadly glare. "I would think for murderers, the punishment would be much worse, don't you?"

The Reverend's eyes grew wide at her subtle accusation, but he recovered quickly. "I guess we'll both find out eventually, right? Though, I imagine that you'll find out about Hell a lot sooner than I will." The back door opened, and the Fellowship's army (such as it were) poured through the door. Lexi briefly noted that someone had re-armed the poor idiot from the front door incident. She had hoped he had learned something, and gone home, but apparently, that was just too much to hope for.

"Let us leave; save yourselves… no one needs to die!" Sookie tried to appeal to their better nature, but Lexi knew that there was no hope for that. These weren't just your run of the mill congregation members, these were Reverend Newlin's 'soldiers of the sun', they had been chosen for their willingness to follow blindly, and their ruthlessness.

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan." The Reverend's response was full of spite. Lexi wondered at the fact that she had _ever _looked to this man for guidance in any capacity. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn…you're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you've been holding prisoner got away…he's a sheriff, he's bound to send for help." Sookie was grasping at straws, trying to buy time. Lexi's heart was suddenly in her throat; Sookie didn't know that Godric was ready and willing to meet the true death, but she seemed to know everything else about him.

"I'm not concerned about Godric; any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here." The Reverend gestured toward Eric. "Brothers and sisters, there _will_ be a holy bonfire at dawn."

Eric looked at Sookie and whispered "I'll be fine." He walked calmly toward the Reverend, and both girls watched in disbelief as the Reverend had two of his people bind Eric to a table with silver. More people came forward to restrain them as well. Lexi was impressed by the fact that Eric barely made a sound, even though she could see where the silver was burning his skin.

"I offered myself, in exchange for Godric's freedom, and the girls', as well." The pain clipped his words, and his breath came in quick gasps. Whatever reservations Lexi had had about Eric, vanished in that instant. The fact that he was willing to sacrifice an endless span of life… it was both beautiful, and stupid. Lexi knew before the Reverend even spoke that he wasn't going to let them go.

"That's noble, but they're just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race, the human race, they hardly deserve mercy. Especially that one." He pointed at Lexi, who flipped him off. "The claws of evil are sunk so deep into her, that she has lived among us for over a year, and hasn't been able to find the light. Maybe we should tie them to you, and then you can meet the sun together." One of the men holding Lexi laughed, and began to drag her towards the table.

Before she could even work up a good struggle, the doors burst open, and a man, no, a vampire entered the room, hollering Sookie's name. _This must be Bill._ The Reverend pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sookie's head. _You have got to be _kidding_ me! _

"One more move vampire, and the girl dies."

"If you shoot her, everyone in this room dies." He snarled. Lexi believed him, and wondered if he knew they were on the same side.

The Reverend ordered Bill be tied up too, and just as Lexi decided this whole mess was getting out of hand, it got worse. Out of nowhere, she heard "Newlin!" and the Reverend dropped… no, the gun he had pointed at Sookie was _shot _out of his hand.

"Let her go Fuckwad!" Lexi realized it was the boy Jason yelling just as a green splat appeared on the Reverend's forehead. _Wait, he has a _paintball _gun? And he's supposed to be on their side, he's the one that built that damned platform._ The vampire that Lexi assumed was Bill took advantage of the Reverend's distraction, and went to Sookie's side. At that point, the men holding Lexi were so confused about what was happening, their grip was half-hearted at best, and she wriggled free.

Sookie ran to the table where Eric lay prone. She began to unwind the silver chains that bound him, and Lexi ran to help. Before anyone could spit, he was up and had Steve Newlin by the throat. The Reverend was positively blissful at the thought of becoming a martyr to his cause. Lexi shook her head, and pitied him before she remembered the lives he had taken. Then, as if the whole episode wasn't ridiculous enough, the doors opened again and a dozen or so more cowboys entered the room. Cowboys that were also vampires. Vampire cowboys. Lexi stifled a giggle, and she wondered vaguely if she was in shock.

The cowboy in the front was talking loudly, but Lexi couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. She kept waiting for him to pull out a six-shooter and yell "Draw!" Her amusement came to an abrupt end when she caught the tail end of his speech. "Destroy them, all of them." In the next instant, a large hand clapped across Lexi's mouth and jerked her head back, exposing her throat. In that moment, for whatever reason, the only thought she had was of her Bible, still in her backpack in the basement. She wondered if, after she was dead, anyone would find it and return it to her family; that is, if they were still alive by then. With a muffled appeal, she looked up at her assailant, and plead with her eyes. He was big, bald, and his hand smelled like gasoline. He sneered at her, and his fangs came into view with an audible pop.

"Enough." Godric's voice rang out through the sanctuary. "You came for me, I assume. These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist." His eyes flicked to Lexi, still in the grip of the large vampire, and then addressed the Reverend. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example; if we leave you in place, will you do the same?"

"I will _not_ negotiate with sub-humans. Kill me. Do it, Jesus will protect me." He undid his tie to expose his neck, and Lexi bit back a sarcastic retort.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." There was a collective gasp at that bit of information, and Lexi decided if she lived through all this, she and Godric were going to have a _very_ long talk. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one spoke. "That is what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home, it's over now."

The big vampire that had a hold of Lexi shoved her away roughly, and she stumbled away from him. After she recovered, she stood hugging herself, and watched the people file out of the church. She became unaware of the happenings around her; she stared blankly, and tried to pin down a coherent thought. The vampires all began to stride purposely toward the door. For a moment, Lexi stood undecided. She hadn't really been invited along with them, wherever they were going, but she couldn't stay either. She felt suspended in an indeterminate gray area; unwanted by vampires and humans alike. It wasn't until she realized she was about to be left alone with Steve Newlin that she strode quickly after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Godric stood outside the church, and thanked the vampires that had come to his aide (however misguided their attempt had been). He had been seconds away from bidding them to go home and enjoy the rest of their night when Stan invited everyone to his home in celebration of the return of their Sheriff. Godric smiled, so they wouldn't see the exasperation he felt written on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was be in a crowded room full of people wanting to welcome him back, but there was no graceful way to decline, so he resigned himself to the ordeal.

The only thing he really wished to do right then was… wait, where _was_ Lexi? He glanced around, and he worried when he didn't see her. Finally he spotted her; she was the last to exit the church. She had her arms wrapped around her chest, and was looking around uncertainly. He thought she looked lost. He was at her side in an instant. She jumped, and then smiled shyly when she realized who it was.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry." He said, though he didn't look sorry at all. "You'll get used to it. What took you so long?"

"I just… uh, needed a minute, I guess." There was no way she was going to tell him what had really kept her. She thought it would sound a little petulant to say "Well, you didn't say I could come along."

"I thought I would have to go in after you." He looked sincere, which she appreciated, but she wanted him to smile.

"I wouldn't make you do that, it would have ruined your dramatic exit." He chuckled, and she allowed herself to revel in the sound. "What happens now?"

"We have been invited to Stan's home to celebrate my return." He didn't look thrilled at the prospect, and when Lexi looked at him questioningly he pointed Stan out to her.

"You mean the Marlboro Man over there?" She shuddered at the memory of the smelly hand clamping over her mouth. It hadn't been Stan's, but he had been the one that ordered them to 'destroy them all'. Godric noticed her reaction, and put his arm around her waist protectively.

"He won't hurt you. He didn't know you were with me." He angled her toward the waiting car. Lexi didn't know if he had meant '_with'_ him, or just 'with' him, but with his hand on her hip, she shuddered again. This time it was for a different reason altogether, but he took note of it just the same.

Lexi didn't know what she had expected Stan's home to look like, but it definitely wasn't anything like the house in front of her. It was extremely modern, but not overstatedly so, with more windows than she thought prudent in a vampire's residence. She wondered if he had hired a decorator.

They hadn't been through the door ten seconds, and Godric was already bombarded with greetings and well wishers. Before she knew it, they were separated, and she was standing there, alone and unsure what to do. She spotted Sookie, and breathed a sigh of relief; at least she had found a familiar face. As she walked over, she pondered the vampire that had one arm draped around Sookie's shoulders. He seemed to care about her, and Lexi wondered what their relationship was. Were they dating, or was she like a meal on wheels kind of thing? Did vampires date humans? Sookie turned around and looked at her as if she'd called her name.

"Hello Lexi, this is my boyfriend, Bill." Emphasizing the word boyfriend, she gestured to the vampire behind her. "Bill, this is Lexi, the girl that helped Godric escape." Lexi didn't realize it then, but that was how most people would refer to her for the rest of the night.

"It's an honor to meet you Lexi." He inclined his head. "I appreciate your help in Sookie's escape as well."

Lexi fidgeted, feeling guilty. "I didn't really do much of anything, actually. Mostly, I just tried to stay out of the way."

"That's nonsense." Sookie looked at her sharply. "If you hadn't let Godric out when you did, I would have been… it would have been so much worse than it already was." Bill was looking at Sookie as if someone were strangling him painfully, but before he could say anything, a man came up and gave Sookie a hug. When Lexi realized it was Jason, from the Fellowship, her eyebrows shot up so high she was sure they left her face altogether. _But then, he _did_ shoot the Reverend, which I guess would warrant an invitation, even if it was only a paintball gun. _"Lexi, this is my brother, Jason Stackhouse."

No one else seemed startled or amazed by this information, so Lexi just held out her hand for him to shake. "Hi. My name is Lexi. Weren't you the one that built that awful platform?" The question was out of her mouth before she could put the brakes on. Sookie glared at her brother.

"What platform?"

"Uh… I… It um…" Jason stuttered, scratching his head. Lexi could almost literally see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to think of a nice way to put it. She felt bad, and tried to repair the damage.

"Nevermind, it's nothing." She smiled sweetly, and hoped they didn't make Jason explain. "I'm going to go um… mingle. I'll see you around." Walking around the giant stone fireplace in the middle of the room, she realized Jason was following her. "I'm sorry I said that. Sometimes my mouth doesn't stop and wait for my brain to catch up." She smiled at him apologetically.

"I been there before, believe me." He smiled back.

"What brought you to the Fellowship? If you don't mind me asking?" She sat down on a loveseat with an inconspicuous view of Godric, and Jason sat down next to her.

"Nah, I don't know, really. I guess a lot of bad stuff happened to me, and it was a heck of a lot easier blamin' it on vampires than it was blamin' it on myself."

"Yea, that sounds like me too. That's probably how most people end up there. The Newlins are pretty good at twisting things to look like everything bad in the world can be blamed on vampires. I bet they were pretty mad when they found out Sookie was your sister." For a moment, Lexi worried about her family, and decided she would ask Godric about it as soon as they were alone.

"You have no idea. Look, I gotta go tell Bill somethin'. It was nice meeting you."

Lexi repeated the sentiment; Jason stood up, and strode off to find his sister. Lexi found herself alone on the couch, but she was enjoying that for the moment. She snuck a look at Godric, he was seated across the room, and a line of people stood waiting to speak to him. Eric towered behind him; he had been Godric's shadow since they arrived. At that moment, the music stopped, and everyone quieted. A beautiful dark haired vampire strode into the room, bearing a meek Hugo, and dropping him at Godric's feet.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." She spoke vehemently, but her voice broke. Lexi held her breath. Godric looked at the man crumpled at his feet, and back at the vampire who had brought him.

"He is your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is." She looked ashamed.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked.

"I thought I did." She crumbled, and slow red tears ran down her face.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. I'm sorry, but you are my sheriff, do with him as you please." The beautiful vampire sniffled, and Lexi's heart went out to her. She couldn't understand how Hugo could betray someone who so clearly loved him.

Godric looked at Hugo. "You are free to go." Hugo looked up in disbelief, and Lexi could tell he had expected to die. She could feel the tension in the room shift from suspense, to disbelief, to anger. Even she had thought Hugo deserved _some_ form of punishment. Still addressing Hugo, he spoke again, "and do not return, I fear it isn't safe for you here." He looked meaningfully at Stan, who was beside himself in anger. Hugo was escorted from the room by Eric; his dark haired vampire thanked Godric sincerely, and followed them out.

Lexi sat and considered the incident. Godric's decision simply amazed her. She had expected him to kill Hugo like he had killed Gabe, swiftly and impassively. Hugo had, after all, not only betrayed his vampire love, but had essentially signed Sookie's death warrant. Then she stopped, and scolded herself; she wasn't being a very good Christian. _Maybe I spent too much time with the Fellowship; they're wearing off on me. We need more "turn the other cheek," and less "eye for an eye" in this world._ She was so preoccupied, that she didn't notice Godric until he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry we haven't had more time to talk. Apparently, seeing isn't enough for believing anymore, they have to talk to me too." He put on a fake pout, and Lexi found herself staring at his lips.

"It's ok; I got to meet Jason…" She trailed off, suddenly a little nervous. This was feeling very 'boy meets girl at a party', and she never did well in those kinds of situations. _Why is it so much easier to talk to a guy if he's locked in a cell?_ She stifled a giggle.

"What's funny?" He looked honestly curious, and she shook her head, still grinning.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I get kind of silly when it's late."

"Are you tired? I could arrange a bed for you."

"No… I mean, yes, I'm tired, but I'll stay up a little bit longer anyway. My first vampire party and all." Honestly, she was afraid to go to sleep. She didn't forget the fact that Godric had stayed behind when they had tried to escape. She didn't want to wake up and find out Godric had watched the sunrise while she slept. "I'm glad you let Hugo go."

"I did not want to hurt Isabel, and I am tired of killing." He got a faraway look in his eye, and Lexi struggled to change the subject. Just then, voices rose over normal recreational volume. Recognizing Sookie's voice, they got up and went around to the other side of the stone fireplace. From the words Sookie was flinging at a vampire in red, Lexi knew this was not going to be pretty. She wished her eyes could keep up with vampires; before she could tell what had happened, Godric had a hold of the vampire's throat, and was inching her away from Sookie.

"Retract. Your. Fangs." Godric's voice was cold and level, but Lexi could tell he was furious. As he criticized the vampire, Lexi realized how truly frightening Godric could be. He was like God; forgiving and benevolent, yet with a wrath and power that could destroy you in an instant. He banished the vampire (Lorena, if the whispers around her were correct) from his area, but Lexi didn't think the moral of his scolding had quite sunk in.

After Lorena had been escorted from the premises, Godric looked over at Lexi. Their eyes met, and he could tell he had scared her. He mentally kicked himself, and then walked over to her. "I am sorry you had to see that."

"Is it always so exciting around here, or are you guys just trying to impress me?"

"Usually, it is just Isabel, Stan, and myself here, and it can be quite peaceful."

"Things can be peaceful around Stan?" Lexi looked at him skeptically, and he laughed.

"Well, in comparison to tonight, yes."

"So, you live here too? Well, that explains that." She blushed when he looked at her curiously. "When you said 'Stan's house', I pictured… I don't know, leather and cacti and spittoons. This is so much more sophisticated than I expected, I thought he had hired a decorator."

"I put Isabel in charge of all that." He shrugged, interior decorating bored him. She didn't blame him, and pointed at Eric looming behind him.

"What about him? Is he always like that?" Eric narrowed his gaze at her.

"I stay close in case Godric needs anything." He said it in a way that told her that he had no use for her, and he would prefer if she would obligingly disappear. Lexi bit her lip to keep from laughing. She believed him, more than he knew, but his response was so unexpected, and he was just so _somber_ about it.

"You'll have to excuse him. He is not usually so… clingy, I worried him." Godric looked apologetically at Eric, who was not happy about being described as 'clingy'. Without another word, he melded into the crowd, and stalked away. Just as Lexi was beginning to apologize, a man spoke up.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald; I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." His eyes found Lexi in the crowd. "The Reverend sends his regards, traitor. You have sentenced your poor family to suffer for your sins, and he wants you to think of that on your way to Hell. I have a message for the rest of you, as well." Lexi saw him reach for the zipper on his jacket, but her vision was blocked by Godric, who wrapped his arms around her and pushed her to the floor. The explosion rocked the entire building.

Lexi had squeezed her eyes shut, and grasped the front of Godric's shirt in both hands. As the crashing sounds abated and the dust began to settle, Lexi opened her eyes. Godric was looking down at her with worried eyes. "Are you all right?" She made a conscious effort to relax her fists and release the cloth of his shirt.

"Yea, I think so." Her voice shook. Godric rolled off of her, stood up, and offered her his hand; Lexi took it, and stood as well. The windows had all shattered, and bits of glass littered the floor. There were people, both vampires and humans, crying out in grief and anguish. The fireplace in the center of the room was missing chunks, and falling in on itself, and there were small fires sporadically throughout the room. The room was full of smoke, and the walls were covered in gore. Lexi turned and gagged. She was suddenly glad she hadn't eaten anything all evening. Feeling Godric's hand on her back, she took a few deep breaths to calm her stomach, then turned to him and attempted to put on a brave face. She tried not to look at the walls again.

Godric put his arm around her waist and took in the damages to his home, and the people in it. Isabel picked her way to them through the debris. Lexi was glad that she was ok, and could not help but admire her; she had lost her love and her home, all in the same night, and was still holding it together. "Who's dead?" Godric asked her simply. Lexi tried to back away so Godric could do his duty as Sheriff (_whatever that may be_), but he pulled her closer.

"Stan, Pablo, Catherine, and two human companions."

"Call Hotel Camilla, tell them what has happened, and to be ready for us." He tried not to despair. Isabel nodded, and left the destroyed room. He turned back to Lexi and titled her face up so she was looking at him. "Are you sure you're ok?" Her tears were falling onto the blackened floor, and he wiped them away with his thumb. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Isabel was back faster than Lexi had expected; she told Godric that it was taken care of, and he turned to address the room. "Attention, please. They may come back. Go to the Hotel Camilla, they've been alerted, and security is in place."

Godric waited until everyone had left before he took one last look at his home, and led Lexi and Isabel to the waiting car. Lexi sat next to Godric, and took his hand. He smiled sadly at her. She wished she had some way of consoling him, some words she could say that would make everything better. Isabel stared blankly out the window, and though it was not far to the hotel, the sad silence seemed to stretch the duration of the ride unbearably.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When they arrived at the hotel, after checking in at the front desk, they took the elevator to one of the top floors. Lexi was too tired to pay very close attention; she wished for a big bed to fall into, though at this point, she'd be tickled just to get a stretch of floor to lie down on. She trailed after Godric without even thinking about it, and dimly registered Eric following silently behind her. They came to a stop in front of a door, when the door was opened, Eric went through it, and Lexi made to follow him. Godric grabbed her hand, shook his head at her, and pulled her to the next door.

Suddenly, she was very awake. She really hadn't thought far enough ahead to worry about sleeping arrangements. Her brain went into overdrive. He was staying in the same room? What if there was only one bed? What if he wanted to… she looked down at her filthy clothes; her jeans were stained and singed in places, and her shirt was torn at the shoulder and would never be white again. She was abruptly self-conscious. _Get a hold of yourself, geez. Even if he wanted to, or… even if _I_ wanted to, _(which, she wasn't sure that she didn't) _after the night we've had, it's probably not the best idea. _

He opened the door, and held it so she could enter the room. She was overwhelmed by how luxurious it was. It had a living area, with a couch and two comfortable looking chairs arranged around a small fireplace, a kitchen area, with a sink and microwave, a bathroom with a beautiful vanity mirror, and in the corner of the space, a bed large enough for ten. What she wouldn't give to collapse on top of it and sleep the next three days. Godric watched her as she took it all in; the way thoughts and emotions constantly danced across her face fascinated him.

"Is this ok? I can get you a bigger room upstairs, but this one is adjacent to mine and Eric's." Irrationally, disappointment poked at her when she realized he wouldn't be staying with her after all. It wasn't just the idea of having sex with him (which in and of itself was both captivating and terrifying), it was the thought of being able to spend the time and space with him. She looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding? This is nicer than my house, and I've been staying in a cabin with eleven other girls for the last month." She smiled at him. "It's more than enough, really."

"I have to go check on the others, there are only a few hours until dawn, and I have to make sure they are settled." He leaned in and kissed he forehead, and her heart flipped over in her chest. He pulled back and debated internally whether he should leave it at that, or if he should… no, it was better if he kept his distance. "I'll check in on you when I'm done, if you'd like, and in the meantime, if you need anything, Eric is right through that door."

"Right." She stood there awkwardly for a minute, not really sure what else to say. "I'll see you in a bit, I guess."

After he had left, Lexi looked longingly at the bed, but she couldn't stand the thought of climbing between the sheets while she was covered in soot and God knows what else. She wanted a shower, and if Godric was coming back, maybe that was a good idea. She went into the bathroom, and realized she had no clean clothes to put on afterward. There was no way she was putting them back on once she peeled them off, they were going straight into the garbage. She had a brief vision of opening the door for Godric dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel, but pushed it from her mind. She went through the room, and stumbled across a robe hanging in the closet, but she didn't imagine that would really be much different from the towel scenario.

As she was trying to weigh the odds on whether she should knock on the door and ask to borrow a t-shirt, and whether Eric would even loan her one, someone began knocking from the other side. She went to the door, and opened it to find Eric, already showered and changed.

"Godric has expressed that I should get this to you as soon as possible." She could tell he was not thrilled about playing messenger. He pinched her backpack between two fingers, as if it was something truly disgusting, and held it out to her. She looked at it in disbelief, and then threw her arms around him, and hugged him. He froze in surprise. "I don't particularly like to be touched."

Lexi blushed, and stepped back. "I'm sorry, thank you so much! You don't have any idea… where did you get it?" He looked at her like maybe she wasn't playing with a full deck. "Nevermind, thanks again though."

"Sure." He turned and went back to his own room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Lexi took her backpack to the couch and sat down, she unzipped it, and withdrew he bible. She hugged it close, and thanked God for answering her prayer to have it returned. She set it on the couch next to her, and pulled out the pajamas she had packed for the lock-in. Had it really only been earlier that day? It seemed like an eon ago. She took a long, hot shower, and felt like a completely different person. When she left the bathroom, she found Godric sitting on the bed, paging through her bible.

"Thank you for bringing that with you." She went to her backpack, dug out her hairbrush, and went to sit next to him on the bed. He watched her comb through her hair, it fell passed her shoulders, and glistened in the lamplight.

"Eric is upset with me for sending him. He says you 'embraced' him." Godric fought the urge to smile. She blushed at the word, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh for pity's sake, I gave him a hug. I was glad to have my bible back, it's been in my family a long time." He was looking at the notes her great-grandmother had made in the margins. She scooted closer to him and peered over his shoulder. "That was one of her favorite quotes. 'Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good'. I like it too."

He turned his head to look at her, and her pulse sped at the sudden closeness. Raising his hand, he cupped her face, and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. Her lips parted, and she drew in a breath. He leaned in slowly, measuring her reaction, asking her permission. He brushed his lips against hers, and she didn't protest. She kissed him back.

He turned his body so he was facing her fully. She outlined his bottom lip with her tongue, following the same path his thumb had taken across hers. He pushed her gently back onto the bed, and she put both hands around his neck. He moved his hand from her face, along the line of her body and to the small of her back. She nipped his bottom lip, and he couldn't keep his fangs retracted. He pulled her closer to him. When she slid her tongue into his mouth experimentally and she felt his fangs, she pulled back to look at him. He smiled sheepishly, and then made a conscious effort to retract them.

"No, wait…" it was her turn to look sheepish. "Can I see them?" He smiled, and eased them back into view. She took one finger, and felt the tips of them; she could feel their sharpness. She kissed him on the mouth, and then looked up into his eyes. "I like them." And then he was kissing her, he slid his tongue in past her lips, and she loved the taste of him. He reveled in her smell, the way her uneven, ragged breaths washed over his tongue, the sound of her heart as it raced uncontrollably in her chest. He kissed her mouth, along her jaw, down the line of her neck, and back up to nibble her earlobe. She gasped, wound her fingers in his hair, and pressed herself as close to him as she could.

He craved her. He wanted to strip her, and make her his. He struggled with his control; he didn't want her to hurt more than necessary, he had already gone too far. She was pulling up his shirt; she wanted to feel his skin against hers. Then, he was pulling away. She looked at him, confused. Lexi wanted him; she hurt with wanting. "Its better," he said, as he disentangled himself from her, "if we don't do this right now." Lexi nodded, but kissed him again. Life was so unfair. He kissed her forehead, and made to get off the bed.

"Wait…" she grabbed his hand. "Will you stay with me? Until dawn?"

He looked down at her face, he had definitely done a bad job so far at keeping her at a distance, but he couldn't say no. "Of course." He wrapped his arms back around her, and she snuggled up close, her face on his chest. Eric would be angry with him for not coming back and spending time with him before dawn, but Eric would be angry at him for a lot of things. Besides, after everything this girl had sacrificed for him, how could he refuse her anything? She was distractedly tracing the lines of the tattoo on his arm. "You should try to sleep."

"I can't. I'm worried about my mom, and my brother." She was trying not to cry. "I suppose they'd be dead by now."

"Shh… I don't think so." She looked up at him hopefully. "Both Steve and Sarah will have been too busy doing PR damage control to be doing very much killing. Gabe was their go-to guy when they wanted somebody to… have an accident, and with him dead, and his replacement blown up, I think there is a very good chance that they are alive."

"Then I have to go get them." She tried to get out of the bed, but he grabbed her and held her tight. She tried to wriggle away from him, but he held her tighter, and that made her angry. "Let me go!"

"No. Lex, I swear to you that we will help them, but it is too close to dawn now. You have to promise me that you aren't going to go off on some fool mission to find them on your own, it isn't safe." She had quit struggling against him, but was staring at him with an insolent look. He kissed her. "Promise me, Lexi." Another kiss, "Promise." He kissed her again, her defiance melting away with each kiss. "Please."

"Ok, ok… I promise, No rescue missions alone." He looked at her skeptically. "I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die." She was quiet for a long time, but then couldn't help but ask. "Do you really think they are still alive? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I truly believe that they are still alive. It's possible that they do not even have your family, perhaps Mr. Newlin only wished to inflict you the greatest amount of pain." He shrugged. "Your family could have heard a rumor and gone into hiding, but we will find them, regardless."

"Thank you." She looked mollified, and then smiled a little. "You know, even after everything, the almost getting burned at the stake, and the almost getting eaten, and then the almost being blown up, I am so very glad that I met you." She giggled, and he smiled and shook his head.

"I am so very glad that I got to meet you as well." Though the sentiment was bittersweet, for him. She yawned. "Try to sleep."

"Will you wake me up, when you leave?" She still didn't trust him to be alone, and she wondered if she should have told Eric the real reason he had allowed himself to be imprisoned in the basement of the church. It must have been written plainly across her face, because he sighed and reassured her.

"If you want me to wake you, I will, but I would prefer to let you sleep. It has been a long, exhausting night. If I wanted to meet the sun this day, I would not sneak off to do it, I would tell you, and hope you could understand." She tensed at the thought, and then wriggled closer to him.

"You didn't tell me before, in the basement." Her words were muffled against his shirt. He pulled her face up so he could see her.

"I didn't know you before. I would tell you now."

"So you are really going to go in there and sleep? Or whatever?"

"Yes, I really am."

"You're going to be in there when I wake up?" He smiled in exasperation at her persistence.

"Yes. You probably won't see me until after dark, but I will be in there."

"Do you promise?" She kissed him.

"I promise." He kissed her.

"Promise?" She kissed him again, longer.

"Promise." He whispered, and kissed her once more. She fell asleep with her hand on his chest and his promises on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long to post. I'm in the middle of moving, and I've had too much going on to get into story mode. I wish I had a laptop so much, I think I might die. Lmao. Anywho, enjoy, and thank you for the reviews! They make me excited about posting the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

Godric contemplated the human cradled in his arms. He wondered what it was about her that tempted him so sorely. It had been centuries since he had felt so… involved with a human. For that matter, it had been centuries since he had felt much of anything for anyone else in general. Besides Eric, of course, Eric could always find a way to make him elicit an emotion. She had a subtle beauty, in the fullness of her lips, and the shape of her eyes, but he had seen beautiful women before, and he was sure that wasn't what captivated him. She was a little shorter than him, which he appreciated. His height was the one insecurity he allowed himself, if a 2000 year old vampire can be insecure about anything.

Perhaps it was her timing, more than anything else. He had been sitting in his cell, pondering his death, and she had come stumbling in, so very full of life. He thought back to that first night; when she had snuck down to find out about her friend's fate. He had thought she was afraid of him, (and rightly so, he was frightening) but now he knew she had been more afraid of getting caught. Maybe what held his attention were her sincerity, selflessness, and passion. She had been willing to sacrifice her life for him, and he wondered if he would have done the same when he had been a human. He barely remembered what it had been like now.

He could feel dawn approaching, could feel the tug of the deathlike state he would succumb to. He disentangled himself from her, lifted her easily off the bed, and pulled down the blankets. When he laid her down, she stirred and mumbled incoherently; he smiled, and covered her with the blankets. He scribbled a note for her, and left it on the pillow where he had lain. He smoothed her hair, and fought the urge to climb back into the bed, but he had put off talking to Eric long enough. He crossed the room, and opened the door between the two rooms. The metal slats had already been pulled shut over the windows. Eric was waiting for him, sitting in a chair facing the door. "Have you eaten?" Godric knew this was a loaded question, he was really asking if the girl in the next room was just a snack, or truly important to him.

"I am not hungry." Godric evaded the question, and Eric let it slide. He had more important things he needed to know

"Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" Eric tried very hard not to sound as hurt as he felt, but Godric knew, and the guilt ate at him.

"They didn't treat me badly; you'd be surprised at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

"Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved, only grown more brutal, more predatory." He thought of Lexi sleeping innocently in the next room. "I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"And the girl?" Eric did not know how to feel about the human Godric had adopted. On the one hand, it could be good for him having a companion after all these years of being mostly alone. On the other, Godric was acting so strangely lately, that any change made Eric nervous. Godric seemed to be confused about that one himself.

"I don't know. She's so…" He paused, trying to pin down the right word.

"Odd?" Eric suggested.

"She is different." He said with a smile. "It's kind of refreshing. Every time I expect something, she does the opposite. I say something to make her laugh, and she cries. She hears something that should make her cry, and she gets angry." He shook his head. "She is like a puzzle I can't quite solve." Eric was feeling better, maybe this girl would bring Godric out of whatever dark place he was in, but heaven help her should she hurt him.

"Will you turn her?" He wasn't sure how he felt about that idea; he _liked_ being an only child, as it were.

"No." The look on Godric's face was guarded, and Eric shrugged.

"Will you claim her?" He was observing Godric carefully, and wasn't surprised when he changed the subject.

"It is dawn. Come, we should sleep." He went to his bed, and was mildly surprised when Eric climbed in beside him. It had been centuries since Eric had felt the need to be so close to him. Godric shrugged mentally, and did not protest. Eric must have been more worried for him than he had first assumed. They fell asleep as they hadn't done in almost a thousand years when Eric was freshly made, wrapped in each other's arms.

Lexi rolled over, and fought awareness; she didn't want to wake up yet, she had been having a wonderful dream. She chased after it, but the dream was faster than she was, and fluttered away before she could pin it down. Cracking an eyelid, she peeked at the clock next to the bed, and was surprised to find it was after four. She sat up, found she was tucked in nicely, and delighted in the sweetness of the gesture. She saw his note on the pillow, and snatched it up.

If she had been hoping for sweet nothings, she was sorely disappointed. It said only that she could feel free to explore the hotel, that the staff would 'take care' of her, and would she please be back in her room by dusk. She narrowed her eyes at the last line. She didn't particularly like the fact that Godric felt he could just give her a curfew. Who did he think he was? Then again, maybe he was used to people just doing what he said all the time.

She got up, and changed into her one clean outfit. She looked toward the door between their rooms, she wanted so badly to go in there and make sure he was in there, but he had promised, and she would just have to trust him. On her way downstairs, she thought about the night before. She got goosebumps when she thought of the time they spent kissing each other. She wondered what it meant; did he want to be with her? Officially? She definitely wanted it. He must want something more than sex; otherwise he wouldn't have stopped her just when it was getting serious... Right? Or maybe he didn't want anything at all and had been humoring her? _That can't be it, he kissed me first, didn't he?_

Reaching the lobby, she looked around for someone that she could ask about eating. Trying to remember the last thing she had eaten and when, she felt like she was starving to death. She located the front desk, and smiled at the clerk behind it. The girl didn't reciprocate.

"Hi, is there any kind vending machine or somewhere I can get something to eat?" Lexi's smile faltered when the girl looked up at her, bored.

"The continental breakfast ends at noon, after that, we offer excellent room service."

"Isn't that expensive?" Lexi knew she had roughly eight dollars in her purse. The clerk sighed.

"Room number?"

"Um…" Lexi kicked herself for not being more observant. "I don't know. I have my room key…" She dug it out of her purse and held it out to the girl. She took the card, swiped it, and handed it back to Lexi.

"Your room number is 828." She turned, and keyed the number into the computer. She paused, looked at Lexi, and then back at the computer. "It says you have an open tab." She shrugged. "It also says that we are to do everything in our power to make you happy."

Lexi laughed, and then stopped when the girl didn't laugh as well. "It doesn't really say that." The girl turned the screen towards Lexi and pointed. "Well piss in my pants, it does. Is that normal? I mean, does it say that for other people?" The clerk turned the screen back around and looked at Lexi like maybe she was missing a few marbles. "Nevermind, uh… thank you."

Lexi turned from the desk and wondered if she should just go back to her room. Had Godric really told these people to go out of their way for her? She wasn't sure she was comfortable with that; she didn't want people to think she craved any special attention, or that she thought she deserved anything more than anyone else. Maybe the hotel manager knew that Godric was important in the vampire world, and put that note in there because he wanted Godric to be happy. She sincerely hoped that was the case. She was headed back to the elevator when she spotted Sookie coming out of it. She smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Sookie."

"Hey Lexi, What are you doing down here?"

"I was looking for something to eat, apparently vampires don't believe in vending machines." Sookie laughed.

"No, they don't. Give me just one minute; I'm looking for the bellboy." She walked over to the front desk, asked the clerk a question, who shook her head without looking up. Sookie came back to stand next to Lexi. They headed back towards the elevator. "She's a right little ray of sunshine, isn't she?"

"At least she didn't look at you like you were crazy; I think she thinks I crawled out from under a rock or something." Lexi shrugged, pushed the up button, and began wondering if it would be rude to ask Sookie about Bill and their relationship and about vampires in general.

"Let's go up to my room, and I'll tell you everything I can." The elevator doors opened, and Lexi stared at Sookie in disbelief as they stepped inside.

"Ok, how do you do that?" Lexi asked jokingly. "It's like you can hear what I'm thinking." Sookie looked at Lexi guiltily.

"That's because I can."

"Excuse me?" Lexi was sure she had misheard; she briefly noted that Sookie's room was directly across from Godric's.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting who knows around here, and who doesn't. I'm a telepath." Sookie opened the door to her room, and motioned Lexi inside.

"So, you can hear what I'm thinking? Can you hear everyone?"

"Well, you're not as easy to hear as some people, with some, it's like they're shouting at me. I can't hear vampires, and other supernaturals are harder, cause their brains are different, I think."

"Can you control it?"Lexi wasn't sure she liked the idea of someone being able to see in her head, some of the stuff she thought, she thought before she could stop herself.

"I try to stay out as much as possible. You have no idea how hard it is. I work in a bar, and when I'm there it's like I've got twenty people all yelling at me at once. That's part of what attracted me to Bill in the first place, I can't 'hear' him." While Lexi tried to absorb this information, Sookie ordered them a meal. "Anyway, enough about me, what did you want to know?" Lexi looked nervously toward the bed, where Bill was 'sleeping'. "Oh don't worry about him. He's dead to the world right now, literally. He won't hear a thing." She looked at Lexi encouragingly.

"Well, I don't really know where to start, there's so much I don't know, and a lot of the stuff I thought I knew turns out to be wrong." She shrugged and thought of Godric's instruction to be back in her room before dusk. "Do they always act so… superior?" Sookie laughed wholeheartedly at that.

"Yea, that's pretty much a perfect description of every vampire I've met."

"What's it like being around one all the time? Is it really kidnappings, explosions, and killing twenty-four/seven? Or did I just come along at a bad time?"

"Honestly, it's been non-stop drama." Sookie hated to have to be the one to ruin any hope Lexi had for a normal future with Godric, but she couldn't lie to the girl. "I've had to make more sacrifices than I can count since I met Bill, but I think, in the end, it will be worth it." Lexi had suspected as much, but she hoped that eventually, she could enjoy a peaceful life with Godric. There was a knock on the door, and Sookie got up to answer it. When she got back, she set out a veritable feast. Even with as hungry as she felt, she didn't think the two of them could eat all of the food in front of them. When Sookie heard her thought, she waved her hand as if to brush it away. "It all goes on Eric's tab, and I'm angry with him. I know, it's petty, but it's about all I can do to him." Lexi made a plate and ate as she decided what to ask next.

"How do you know Godric?"

"I don't… well, I didn't, until last night anyway. I sorta promised Eric I would use my power for him when he needed it, as long as he didn't hurt any of the humans that I was listenin' to." Sookie could feel the curiosity pouring out of Lexi as she tried to decide if it would be rude to ask. "It's a long story. Eric is Bill's Sheriff, and we didn't really have a choice."

"How does that work? The Sheriff thing, I mean."

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure how it works myself, just that a Sheriff is over a certain area, and the vampires that live there owe him fealty."

"Like a king?" Lexi was picturing Godric and Eric wearing crowns and star shaped badges. Sookie laughed when she received the image.

"No, more like a lord. The Sheriffs in a state owe fealty to the King or Queen that presides over their state." Sookie saw the stunned look on Lexi's face. "I know. It's a little ridiculous, isn't it?" They giggled, and talked companionably while they indulged in the delicious food in front of them. Lexi glanced at the clock, and noticed it was getting late.

"I should go, I don't want to break curfew." She rolled her eyes as she said the last bit. When she seen Sookie's questioning look, she explained the note, and her exasperation.

"Maybe he just wanted you to be close when he woke up?" Lexi blushed, she hadn't thought of that.

"Maybe, that sounds a lot nicer than him just bossing me around." She laughed. "Thank you for answering my questions and for letting me stuff myself silly."

"Thanks for spending time with me; the days can get kinda borin' around here," She jerked her thumb at Bill asleep behind her, "them bein' dead and all."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey everybody, I worked overtime on this one, and now I'm going to be like the walking dead at work tomorrow. It's ok though, I tried to sleep, but Lexi wouldn't shut up, so here I am. I don't own the song, or anything else for that matter, it is called 'let it be me', by Ray lamontagne, and I recommend everyone go to YouTube and listen to it. It's one of my favoritest songs, and I couldn't help but make Lexi sing it. It fits so nicely, you know? And hooray for 50 reviews! It's part of why I hurried this one along. Reviews feed the muse, I just found that out. Anyway, thank you all!**

**Chapter 10**

Lexi crossed the hall, and used her key to enter her room. She could see the sky through the window was beginning to turn pink, but didn't know how much time she had before Godric would wake. She sat on the couch, and hugged her knees. She was suddenly very glad she had run into Sookie downstairs; there was no way she could have handled having nothing to do all day. Deciding that she couldn't stand the silence any longer, she got up and tried to figure out the remote. After finding a suitable music station, she went into the bathroom to wrestle with her hair.

Godric came to awareness with his arms still around his progeny. He pushed a blonde lock of hair out of Eric's face, and felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest. He wished there were a way out of this world without hurting his child, but he knew that was impossible. The bond they shared was too strong. Eric opened his eyes and looked intently at Godric as if he had heard his thoughts. "There is something bothering you." It wasn't a question.

"I am fine." Godric forced a small smile on his face, pulled out of Eric's grasp, and glanced at the door to Lexi's room. Eric was not satisfied, he knew his maker better than he knew himself.

"What plagues you? Are you worried about the girl?"

"That, among other things." Godric suddenly had an irrational urge to go into the other room, and make sure that she had been real, more than a figment of his imagination.

"I'm sure she didn't get into too much trouble in the last ten hours." Eric tried to control a smile as Godric looked again at the door. "Go. She's probably beside herself with anticipation by now anyway." Godric shook his head at the comment, but was through the door in an instant.

He could see Lexi standing in the bathroom, adjusting her hair, and singing along to the music. She was singing softly, but Godric could hear it as if she was standing next to him. Her voice was sweet, but husky, he could tell she knew the song, and liked it very much. The song was slow, and he had never heard it before. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and listened to only her voice.

"_There comes a time, a time in everyone's life where nothing seems to go your way, where nothing seems to turn out right. There may come a time you just can't seem to find your place. Before every door you open up, seems like you get two slammed in your face. That's when you need someone; someone that you, you can call. When all your faith is gone, it feels like you can't go on, let it be me. Let it_-" Her voice trailed off when she stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Godric in the room. She blushed all the way to her roots. He opened his eyes, and looked at her curiously.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't know I had an audience." She blushed again, and he was suddenly at her side. He took her hand in one of his, and put his other on her hip. She put her hand awkwardly on his shoulder, and he led her around the room in time to the music. "I don't usually sing in front of other people. Except for choir, but then I'm in a group, and it's not as scary."

"You have a beautiful voice." He looked into her blue eyes. "You like this song." She blushed again and nodded.

"It's one of my favorites. I like to listen to it when I am sad." She pulled him in closer, uncomfortable with the waltz, and wrapped both arms around his neck. He put both arms around her waist, and they swayed in time to the music.

_I remember all too well, just how it feels to be all alone._

"You are sad?"

"No." She laughed. "It just came on, and I like it when I'm not sad too." He leaned forward and kissed her.

_When all your faith is gone, it feels like you can't go on, let it be me._

Their kiss deepened, but was soon interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat. Godric broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead against Lexi's. He sighed, "Yes, Eric?" Eric smirked at Godric's frustration.

"You have a phone call." He shook a small cell phone in their direction. When Godric stayed where he was, he added, "Ms. Flannigan says that it is of the utmost importance." The next Lexi knew, Godric was gone, and Eric was no longer holding the phone.

"Who is Ms. Flannigan?" She asked Eric. He looked at her for a minute, and then laughed at the jealousy written plainly on her face. He left without answering her question, still chuckling to himself. She was looking for something to throw at the door in frustration, but Godric reappeared before she had a chance. "Who is Ms. Flannigan?" She asked again.

Godric didn't know what to say. He had been hoping he would have had a few more nights before he had to meet with the unpleasant woman. A few more nights to take care of things left unfinished; a few more nights with Lexi. She was going to be so disappointed; he hated what he would have to tell her. He went to her, and took one of her hands in his. "Lexi, I am so very sorry, I had intended on finding your loved ones, but we cannot go out tonight. I must stay here; I have to answer for my… choices. Even vampires have to suffer the consequences of their actions, I'm just so sorry that you must suffer for them as well."

He watched her face carefully; fear, hurt, disappointment, and worry all chased each other around it. Lexi wanted to cry and scream and laugh, all at once. Then she thought of her talk with Sookie earlier, and steeled herself. _If I am going to be with Godric, I am going to have to learn to suck it up._ She looked up at him, drew in a long breath, and let it all out at once. "Ok."

Godric leaned back to get a better look at her face. "You're not upset?" He looked so perplexed that Lexi had to stifle a little giggle.

"I am worried, more scared than I care to say, and I want so badly to go right now and find them, but I know you wouldn't put it off if you didn't have to. You promised me we would find them, and I trust you." She smiled sadly at him. Godric loathed himself more in that moment than he had in all of his existence. He pulled her close, and whispered into her hair.

"You are too good for me. I am so sorry." She shook her head against him, and held him tighter.

"Now, who is Ms. Flannigan?" He smiled at her single-mindedness.

"I am sure you have seen her, she is the 'face' of American vampires; she debates on television with your Reverend Newlin often."

"He is not _my_ anything." She said with distaste. "You mean Nan Flannigan? What does she want with you?"

"She is the voice of those above me, in the hierarchy of things, and she is in charge of public relations. She wants a full account of all that happened last night."

"And we can't go anywhere until she gets here? When is she supposed to be here?" She hated the fact that she would be wasting a whole night when any minute could be her family's last.

"She didn't say, though she is flying from the coast, so probably closer to dawn. Don't worry, I have sent out a vampire scout to try to find out if the Newlins do indeed have your family, or if it was just a bluff. We should know by the end of the night." He kissed her temple, and inhaled deeply, trying to memorize the smell of her hair. Lexi was glad to hear that _something_ was being done, at least.

"Will she want to talk to me too?" Lexi didn't know what the vampire would think of her, and her involvement that night. "It was my fault they sent Luke to your house." She had made a point of learning his name that night; it didn't feel right to call him 'the suicide bomber', even though that was what he was.

"No, Lex…" he looked at her incredulously, "they would have done that evil regardless, you were just an excuse they gave themselves." How could she possibly blame herself for anything that happened that night? He was the one that should be washing blood off his hands, not this innocent girl in his arms. "And no, she will probably not want to talk to you."

"Can I go with you when you go to see her? I don't want to be alone."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." He said carefully, and she pushed away from him to look into his eyes.

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to know about you."

"Excuse me?" _Ouch, that stung._ "So, what… she wouldn't approve of you being with a human?" Lexi felt her anger peak, and Godric mentally stuck his foot in his mouth.

"What? No, that's not what I-"

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me? Is that why I had to be back in my room by dusk? You don't want anyone to know that we-" He clamped his hand over her mouth, and almost flinched at the fury that he seen flash in her eyes. Apparently, she didn't like that at all. He wanted to make it better, but felt a little overwhelmed. He wasn't used to anyone defying him, let alone openly yelling at him.

"I don't want her to know about you, because I don't want her to try to punish me by hurting you." He paused. "And I wanted you in your room before dusk because there are a few vampires that do not appreciate the… attention I have given you. They would not hesitate to harm you if they thought they could get away with it." He felt her relax a little against his body. "If I take my hand away, are you going to yell at me again?" She shook her head, and he dropped his hand. She pointed at him and poked him in the chest.

"Do _not_ do that to me ever again." She glared daggers at him, and he resisted the urge to laugh.

"I'm sorry, you were being obstinate." She huffed when a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You are the most _irritating…_" But she was fighting a smile, and he stepped close again.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, do you forgive me?" he was trying to be serious, but she could see the smile playing on his lips, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Is that a yes?" He kissed her cheek, and she giggled.

"I suppose." She pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him. He scooped her up into his arms bridal style, and she squealed in surprise. She wrapped her arms back around his neck, and sighed into his mouth. He pulled away suddenly, and set her down.

"I am seeing a pattern here, Eric." He turned toward the door, where sure enough, his progeny stood nonchalantly. "What is it?"

"I do not know who Flannigan talked to, but she knows about your human."

"Did she request her presence?" Godric looked furious.

"No, but she knows enough that her absence would be noted. Lexi will have to go; you will have to mark her." Eric was unsettled when Godric began pacing. "I will do it, if you don't want to." Godric _growled_ at him, Eric raised his eyebrows, and Lexi stepped back at the sound.

"How far away is she?" Godric snapped.

"Maybe a half an hour." Lexi was tired of being discussed; she waved at the two vampires.

"Hello… Hi, remember me? I'm right here."

"Eric, out." Godric's voice was full of Command, and Eric was gone before she could blink. Lexi stepped farther away. She was trying very hard not to be afraid of Godric, but the look on his face was pure rage. When he seen Lexi's face, his features softened. He took a step toward her, and she stepped back before she could stop herself. He stopped, and put his hands up in front of him, a gesture of peace. "I'm sorry, Lexi. I didn't mean to frighten you." His voice was very even, as if he was trying to talk her off a ledge. He held his hand out to her, and she surprised him by running into his arms. He held her tightly, and whispered reassurances to her.

"What did Eric mean?"

"Someone told Nan Flannigan that I have taken an interest in a human, and you will have to come with us to the meeting."

"What did he mean you have to 'mark' me?" Godric pulled away from her and sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. He didn't respond for a long time, and when he did, he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"She knows that I have an interest in a human, but she doesn't know exactly what kind of interest. If I mark you, she may assume that I just… enjoy the way you taste." Lexi mulled that over for a minute.

"You want to bite me?" Though she may have dabbled with the thought of Godric feeding from her once or twice since she met him, it was under decidedly different circumstances. He still wouldn't look at her. She had no idea how badly he had wanted to bite her, his fangs were half extended at the thought, but he didn't want to, not like this.

"It will be safer for you if I do, but I won't do it if you don't want me to." She couldn't stand the look of torment on his face. She went to him, and sat on his lap. "I hate that you have to choose like this, it should not-" She shushed him, and kissed his mouth. She may as well make the best of things, right? "No, I will not. You shouldn't have to-" She shushed him again, and whispered into his ear.

"Godric," she licked his earlobe, and he froze. "I _want_ you to bite me." He groaned, and looked at her neck, stretched out in front of him. His fangs elongated fully against his control. She pulled away a little, and felt a sudden heat at the look on his face. His eyes smoldered at her. She leaned back into his ear. "_Please_, Godric?" That was all it took, he grabbed her, and sunk his fangs into her flesh. She gave a little gasp at the pain, and then felt as if all the blood in her body was tripping over itself to touch Godric's lips. He drew in deeply once, and then again, and wondered at her taste. It had been so long since he had drunk from the source, he had to force himself to stop.

When he pulled away, Lexi made a little disappointed whimper. He licked the wounds in her neck, and lapped the blood off her skin. She grabbed his face, and kissed him. She could taste her blood on his lips, and the thought of being a part of him forever thrilled her. He broke their kiss, and looked at her in awe. The sight of her with blood on her lips aroused him so much that he stood and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, and climbed carefully on top of her. She was pulling determinedly at his shirt, and he chuckled as he pulled it over his head. The sight of him shirtless, looming over her with those broad shoulders and that sculpted chest had her shuddering with anticipation. He pressed himself against her, and she gasped at the feel of him against her thigh. He ran his hand up under her shirt and undid her bra with a quick flick of his fingers. Bringing his hand to her front, he ran his thumb over one of her already hardened nipples. He loved the noises she made. She was rubbing herself against him, begging him with her body, and he was more than willing to comply.

There was a knock at the door, and Godric cursed. He began to withdraw from her embrace, but she refused to let him go. "Please, don't stop." He smiled apologetically.

"Eric wouldn't interrupt if it wasn't important." His voice turned steely. "I'm sure of it." He got up and opened the door. Lexi wanted to strangle someone.

"We have company, and she has requested you see her as soon as you are available." Eric looked first at Godric, noted his lack of shirt, and then at Lexi, still on the bed, with mussed hair and clothing. "I can tell them you are indisposed at the moment, if you would like." Godric could tell Eric was enjoying this more than he should.

"Yes, please!" Lexi called, and Eric laughed aloud. Godric shook his head.

"No, we'll be down in a minute."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Godric grabbed his shirt from the floor, and pulled it back over his head. He smiled at Lexi's pout, and looked at her expectantly. She huffed in exasperation, climbed off the bed, and went into the bathroom to fix her appearance. She was startled by the small red circles on her neck, and leaned closer to the mirror to inspect them. The realization hit her suddenly. _I let a vampire bite me, and drink my blood._ She didn't feel any regret, or disgust, or anything of the sort. As a matter of fact, she felt good about it. The memory of it made her flush, and she hoped he would do it again, when they had more time. He watched her inspect the scores on her flesh, and wondered what she was thinking.

"I am sorry that you had to let me do that to you." She shook her head at him; he always assumed the worst.

"Well, I'm not." She blushed and bit her lip. "To be honest, I was just wondering how I could convince you to do it again." She peeked at him, but his face was unreadable.

"It would not take much convincing, I'm afraid." He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. She wondered what was bothering him, but he turned away from her before she could ask. "We should go."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She followed him out of the room, and seen that Eric was waiting for them just outside the door. "Do you _always_ just loom around outside of whatever room Godric is in? Because, I have to be honest with you, it's kind of creepy."

"No, sometimes I loom around _inside_ the room he is in." Eric smirked at her, wriggled his eyebrows, and flashed his fangs.

"Ok, I take that back. It's _really_ creepy; you should try to work on that." Godric cleared his throat, and walked toward the elevator. Eric motioned for her to walk ahead of him, and shot her a wink as she passed. She stuck her tongue out at him, and giggled at the look on his face.

Once in the elevator, their jovial mood evaporated, and Eric looked at Godric seriously. "You know she will test you…" Godric said nothing, only nodded. Lexi grabbed his hand, and squeezed it in her own encouragingly. She smiled up at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Her smile slid off her face as he let go of her hand, and exited the elevator. All of a sudden, she wanted to run back to her room and lock herself in until this little gathering was over. She had that feeling you get in your stomach when you know something bad is going to happen; her mom always referred to it as the 'bad report card feeling', because it felt just like when you had to take home a bad report card, and you knew you were going to get in trouble.

Lexi followed Godric into the room, and was surprised to see Sookie and Bill were both there as well as Isabel. Sookie raised her eyebrows at Lexi, and subtly tapped a finger on her own throat. Lexi knew what she was asking, and sent a thought in her general direction. _It's a long story, and I'll tell you later_. Sookie scooted closer to Bill to make room for her on the couch. Lexi shot her a thankful look, and sat down. She was trying her hardest to be invisible, but she felt the female vampire's stare, and winced at the severity in her voice.

"Why are there humans here?" She looked at them as if they smelled particularly bad.

"Sookie was instrumental in Godric's escape from the Fellowship, so we asked her to be here." Eric looked down his nose at Lexi. "And it seems he has brought home a stray." He waved his hand dismissively at Lexi, and she tried not to let his words bother her. However, he _was_ very convincing. Flannigan wrinkled her nose, and looked at Godric.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me." Lexi fought to keep her jaw from dropping. This woman, had always been so well spoken when on TV, was now cursing like a sailor. But then, The Newlin's were always so nice when they were on the television too, and Lexi knew better than anyone what they were really like.

Try as she might to keep her attention focused on the conversation going on around her, she was distracted by one of the vampires standing behind Nan Flannigan. He was staring at her, and it was making her uncomfortable, to say the least. When she met his eyes, he flaunted his fangs at her. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was flirting with her. _Ew._ She glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed, but they were too busy arguing about Stan.

The dark haired vampire went around the couch, and out of her line of vision. She definitely didn't like the idea of him behind her. She sent a silent 'help' to Sookie, who looked up just as Lexi felt his hand brush the nape of her neck, and resisted the urge to slap it away. Instead, she turned around and smiled up at him. "Can I help you?" The room fell silent. He leaned forward, and put his mouth to her ear.

"You don't need to be here for this," He whispered, though Lexi wondered why he bothered, she knew every vampire in the room could hear him. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll see about having us a little snack." Lexi couldn't stand his breath on her ear, and thanked God when he pulled away from her.

"Um, no thanks, I just ate." Lexi smiled up at him sweetly, and he looked at her like maybe her elevator didn't go all the way to the top floor. It took all of her will power not to look at Godric. The vampire recovered, and leaned as if he was going to whisper in her ear again.

"That's not exactly what I meant." He leered at her, draped his arm around her, and pinched her nipple. In the next instant, before Lexi even had a chance to register her indignation, Godric had him by the throat, and pinned to the wall.

"I do not know, or care who you are." Godric's tone was low, and deadly. "You will not come into _my_ area, and disrespect _any_ human in my presence, especially that one." His eyes promised everything but a quick death, and the vampire in his hands wriggled in fear. "She. Is. Mine." He emphasized each word by slamming the vampire's head into the wall behind him. He let him fall into an unconscious heap at his feet, and sat back down in his chair without looking at her. Lexi knew that he had failed dismally in trying to make Flannigan believe that he did not think of her in any capacity except as a meal, but she was glad. For a moment, she thought Godric was going to let him whisk her away, and do god only knows what to her.

Flannigan looked as if she had enjoyed the violent display, and said not a word about the crumpled mess on the floor. "It looks like she isn't a stray any longer. Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?" Everyone turned to Godric, wanting to hear his answer. Lexi wondered if he would tell them the truth, and found she was surprised when he did.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Lexi watched the comprehension as it dawned on Eric's face.

"Why?" Flannigan asked.

"Why not?" He countered.

"They wanted you to 'meet the sun', and you were willing?" She was incredulous; she was truly confused by the concept of sacrificing oneself for anything.

"What do you think?" He sounded as if he truly wanted to know.

"I think you are out of your mind. Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired." Lexi looked up in alarm, but Godric was nodding. She felt a grain of dread settle in her chest.

"I agree… of course. Isabel should take over; she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back!" Isabel urged him, but he continued as if he didn't hear her. The grain in Lexi's chest was swelling.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority." He would not look at Lexi, but she knew in her heart what he was doing. There was no longer a grain, but now a boulder of dismay weighed on her.

"That works for me, tell me about the bomber, every detail."

Godric described it for her, but Lexi had no urge to relive that night, and tried to focus only on keeping her emotions in check. When he had finished his account of the evening, he had left out only the part where Luke had addressed Lexi personally. Finally, he looked up, and addressed the room. "I have something to say." He paused, and Lexi held her breath. "I'm sorry. I apologize, for all the harm I've caused, for all our lost ones, human and vampire." He caught Lexi's eyes, and held them. "I will make amends. I swear it."

Unable to hold them back any longer, the tears spilled onto Lexi's cheeks. He had told her that he would not sneak off; that he would tell her if he was going off to kill himself. She knew that was what he was saying to her now, he was telling the whole room, for anyone that knew him well enough to hear it. Eric certainly did. Flannigan did not, she had one of her underlings scoop up the vampire on the floor, which was just now beginning to come to, and she and her entourage left the room. Sookie could feel the emotions rolling off of Lexi, and took her hand to try to comfort her. The contact made Sookie feel Lexi's pain that much more acutely, and she wondered at the all-encompassing power of it.

"No." Eric whispered.

"Look in my eyes."

"You have to listen to me."

"There is nothing to say."

"There is!"

"On the roof."

They watched the exchange between Eric and his maker. The boulder turned to a landslide, and dismay turned to despair. When they left the room, Lexi put her face into her hands, and cried.

After a time, Sookie patted Lexi's hand and whispered, "I'll be right back." Lexi nodded, and Sookie stood, going over to Bill to try to make him understand that she needed to be with Godric right now. She could tell he was worried for her, he was always worried for her, but he acquiesced and she went back to Lexi on the couch. "I know you are hurtin' right now, believe me, I know. But I am goin' up onto the roof just in case I'm needed. You don't have to come with me, but I can't stand the thought of him dyin' up there all alone." Lexi sniffled. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I don't." She was shaking her head. "But I will, because apparently, I enjoy making myself suffer." She stopped herself. "I'm sorry, let's just go." Once they had climbed the stairs, and made it onto the roof, they walked into the middle of an argument. Lexi looked to the east in trepidation, but the sky was still mostly dark.

"2000 years is enough." Godric was trying to be patient with his child.

"I can't accept this, its insanity." Eric's voice broke.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we _are_ here!" He tried to replace his anguish with anger. "I will keep you alive by _force_!"

Godric smiled sadly. "Even if you could, how could you be so cruel?"

Lexi's heart clenched in her chest, and her hope left in that instant. She reached out to God for comfort. _Please, God… No._ Eric began to plead in another language, and Lexi felt as if she were watching an opera. She didn't know the words, but could still understand everything that was happening. When she watched Eric fall to his knees and beg, she became so angry, her hands were shaking. Eric was not supposed to cry, he was supposed to be strong and unyielding. _How can Godric be so… heartless?_

"Let me go." Godric switched back to English, and Lexi wondered if it was for her benefit. She watched Eric's face become resolute.

"I won't let you die alone." A new wave of grief washed over Lexi, she didn't think she had had any more room left for it in her heart, but there it was. She used it to feed her anger, and clenched her fists.

"Yes you will." Godric looked down at Eric, who knelt in front of him. "As your maker, I Command you." Eric stood, and turned to go. He looked at Lexi and Sookie standing there, and Lexi hated the sight of the red tears running down his face. She watched him plead with his eyes, but knew there was nothing she could do. If Eric, who had been with Godric for centuries, and knew him better than anyone else hadn't been able to convince him otherwise, she knew she had no chance either. She was only human. Sookie walked toward Godric.

"You know, it wasn't very smart, the Fellowship of the Sun part."

A small, sad laugh passed his lips. "I know, I thought it might… fix everything somehow. I don't think like a vampire anymore." He glanced at Lexi, and was momentarily surprised at the rage he saw on her face. He had thought she would beg him, as Eric had. But then, when had she ever done what he expected? He turned back to Sookie. "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes." Sookie answered without hesitation.

"If you are right, how will He punish me?" Lexi shook her head, and looked at the lightening sky. Her nails bit into her palms. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"God doesn't punish, God forgives." Lexi tried hard not to direct her anger at Sookie when she realized that she was trying to make Godric feel better about killing himself. She wondered idly if Sookie had ever trained under Kevorkian. Godric looked at Lexi, and she wanted to hurt him, like he was hurting her.

"Lex, I am sorry. I wish I had met you when I was human. You deserve so much more, someone with a good heart." He wanted so badly to go to her, but it was too late for that now.

"Godric," Lexi warned. "Don't. I don't want to hear it. You made me a promise, what about my family?" Despite her effort, her voice cracked on that last word. Did she have to lose _everyone_?

"I have left instruction with Eric to make sure they are recovered." It sounded weak, even to his own ears, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, well, that's ok then. I'm glad you got all your loose ends tied off." Her voice dripped sarcasm. "Good to know I can just be hoisted off on any poor sucker that happens by." He looked at her shamefacedly, he had no excuse, and she knew it. "Uhggh!" She made a sound in frustration, and stomped closer to him, her hands fisted at her sides. "You are so… _infuriating!_ I can't believe I actually thought that we… But no! I am such an _idiot!_ I can't believe I wasted… I _prayed_ for you!" She looked at his shocked face, and barked a laugh. "Yea, I know, unbelievable, right? Big, stupid, _naïve_ Lexi, should've known better than to pray for a stupid, selfish, suicidal vampire!" Her anger was quickly turning back to grief, and she lowered her voice. "Do you want to know what I said?" He didn't answer. "Do you want to know what I told Him as I begged for your life? Do you?"

"No Lexi, I do not want to know." His voice was a whisper.

"Well, that's too bad, because you ought to know. I told Him you were like Lot, in the story of Sodom and Gomorrah; that you were one good man in a city of evil, and worth saving. But you aren't like Lot at all."

"No, I am not a good man, and I am not worth saving." She choked at the wisps of smoke rising off his skin.

"Do not try to hand me that. I have seen you do great, selfless things. But I see now that _I_ was Lot, and you? You are like his wife." She spit out the last word as if it tasted badly. "God has given you a second chance, Godric. He has given you a chance at goodness, and compassion, and mercy." She lowered her eyes. "He has given you a chance at love." When her eyes found his again, they were full of tears. "But all you can do is look at the evil and destruction behind you. God turned Lot's wife into a pillar of salt for looking back, but you, Godric, He will turn into a pile of ash." She turned and walked toward the stairs. "I can't watch this." She reached the stairs, paused, and looked back at Godric. "God may forgive you if you do this, but I never will." She descended the stairs, and entered the hotel without looking back a second time.

She was not surprised to find Eric on the other side of the door. He was looking at her hopefully, but his face fell when she shook her head. She put her hand on his arm, and whispered "I am so sorry…" before walking quickly away.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: How is everyone? I'm sorry I left it for so long… or did it only seem like a long time? Oh well. I will try to get the next one out quickly, though we'll probably be packing the computer tomorrow, and I don't know how soon the internet will be available in the new place. I will keep writing however, so maybe I'll have a few chapters to post when we're back up and running. Just try not to give up on me, k? Also, I just have to say that you guys rock. I'm loving the daily ego boost. Lmao. I have been trying to get my fiancé to read this, but he doesn't understand my fangirl urges. He might also be worried he'll find out I like Godric a lot more than I should, but I don't say anything about his Jessica Alba obsession, so it's only fair, right?**

**Chapter 12**

Lexi went numbly back to her room. She gathered her things, scratched a note on the hotel stationary, and left it on the bedside table. She thought briefly about stripping the bed for the hotel staff, but the small smear of her blood on the pillowcase ate at the ragged hole in her chest. She looked at the room one last time, and closed the door behind her as she left. Walking up to the front desk, she stared blankly at the girl behind the counter, and handed her the room key.

"I need a car. I don't care what kind. I need it now. Bill it to my room." Her voice was flat, and something in her face made the girl hurry. The clerk picked up the phone, and murmured into it. Lexi wondered if it was illegal to charge something like that on a dead man's account. She pushed the sudden wave of agony away, and shrugged mentally. _He was technically dead when he opened the tab, right?_ The attendant told her that the car was waiting for her out front, and asked if she would need help with her bags. Lexi laughed, but it came out sounding like a strangled sob. "No, thank you." She turned around and walked out of the hotel.

The sky was becoming steadily lighter, and Lexi resisted the urge to look up at the roof. She wondered if he was burning now, or if he was already gone. On the curb, there was a sleek black car. Lexi didn't know what kind it was, but could tell it was expensive. _Maybe I should have specified_… A man stood by the driver door, and opened it for her when she got close; it was already running. She slid into the seat, put on her seatbelt, put the car into drive, and drove east.

Godric stared at the stairs where Lexi had disappeared from his line of sight, and silently hoped she would come back, so he could see her again. It was selfish of him, he knew, but he couldn't stop himself. He mulled over what she had said, but it seemed wrong to him. Why would God give a creature such as him a second chance? He had murdered countless people, he had done worse, much worse, and he had _enjoyed_ it. He didn't deserve any sort of mercy, but he wanted it. He wanted Lexi. He wanted her goodness and light to pull him from the darkness, but he was so afraid that he would only pull her down into the darkness with him. What was right? What did God truly want him to do? He looked at Sookie, still standing there with him, she was watching him intently. He felt the dawn calling to him, and knew he was running out of time. Sookie opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

"Do you agree with her? I cannot believe that God could want me here." Sookie couldn't tell what he wanted her to say, so she was honest.

"Godric, I'm not goin' to tell you whether you should, or not. It's not my place, and the choice is yours." She paused, and wondered if she should continue. There was so much smoke pouring from his skin already, and she wondered if it would make a difference. "It just seems to me… The sun, well it rises every day, but that girl in there, you're only going to get one shot at her." She watched the tormented look slowly fall off his face, replaced by a small smile, and she was surprised when he laughed. He zipped toward the door, but then came back; smiling from ear to ear. He put both hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek, and left here standing there, startled. He was back in the building before she could reply.

Eric looked up the stairs when the door opened, and the relief he felt when Godric walked through it overwhelmed him. He went towards him as quickly as he dared, but stopped a couple steps below him. His eyes scanned his maker's skin for signs of damage, but any that he had sustained was already healing. He scanned his face next, and was confused by the smile he found there. He pulled him into an embrace that would have crushed a human, and the stairs made it so that his head lay on Godric's shoulder. He briefly noted Sookie as she slipped in the door, and closed it quickly behind her. Godric smoothed Eric's hair comfortingly, and then pulled gently away.

"There is no need for tears. We have an eternity of sunrises."

Eric thought this was an absurd remark for someone who had just almost ended his life. He didn't care; Godric could put on a dress and a red wig and sing _The Sun Will Come out Tomorrow_, if that's what he wanted, as long as he was alive. Godric was glancing around, and Eric knew he was looking for his human.

"She is not here, she went back to the room, I think." He tried to keep the accusation out of his tone, but didn't completely succeed. Godric felt guilty, and hated the thought of her sitting alone with her grief for him. He took for the stairs, detesting the time the elevator would take, and Eric followed at his heels. He slowed when he reached their floor and saw a vampire exit the elevator at the end of the hall. Godric recognized him. It was Cole, the young vampire he had sent to find out the state of Lexi's family members. Dread settled into Godric's gut, and he strained to hear something from her room. He knew they had been sound-proofed, but he tried nonetheless. Cole nodded at them, and smiled, ignoring the tension.

"Great news, Sheriff, as far as I can tell, those bastards at the fellowship haven't seen hide nor hair of your human's people. Though, they're looking." Godric didn't bother correcting the title, or even responding for that matter. He rushed into her room, but he knew what he would find. He could still smell her; she had been here only moments before. He turned to leave; he had to find her before she… Eric was standing in the doorway. He knew he couldn't overpower Godric, but he would try.

"Eric, move."

"Godric, the sun is up. You can't go to her now. She may come back, and if not, you can find her tonight." Godric shook his head.

"She has gone back to the Fellowship, to find her family." He was pleading, but Eric stood firm. Godric picked up the note and read it. It was addressed to Eric. _I know that Godric told you to do something about me and my family, but it's ok. I've got it. Thanks anyway. I wish that… I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him. We could have been friends. Thanks again, -Lexi_. She had crossed out the words 'I wish that'. "I broke my promise, and so she has broken hers." Godric sat down on the bed, and put his head in his hands. He had, in all probability, sent her to her death.

Eric took the note from him, and read it through. He knew if anything happened to her, he would lose his maker. He sat next to him, and pulled him close. "She will be fine for a day. She is very… resourceful." Godric pulled away.

"Go." It came out harsher than he intended, and he softened his tone. "I want to sleep alone today." Eric didn't move, and looked at Godric skeptically. He was sure that the minute that he left, Godric was going to run out into the day. "I'm not stupid, Eric. I know I cannot help her now, even though I want it more than anything. It won't be any help to her if I run out into the sun and die." He laughed a self-deprecating laugh. "I just wish I had realized that a few hours ago." He was shaking his head again. "I just… I want to sleep here, where she's been." Godric stretched out on the bed, and buried his face in her pillow. He pulled his head back, and looked sadly at the small red stain on the pillowcase. Eric nodded and left the room. For the first time in a very long time, he wished he was human. He wanted to be able to go find Lexi right now and bring her back to Godric, kicking and screaming, if necessary. He sincerely hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

Lexi drove along the I-20 in silence. She was determined to keep driving until she reached Gladewater, where she knew the Fellowship had fallen back to. Her resolve weakened as the sky turned pink, and when the sun finally crested directly in front of her, she pulled over, and let her grief take control. Her heart showed no mercy, going over bits of him over and over. The feel of his hand in hers, the taste of his lips, the color and shape of his eyes. _Oh God… why?_ Then when every piece of him was burned in her memory forever, it began playing little moments spent with him. The first time he smiled at her, the time he threw himself on her to save her from the explosion that destroyed his home, when he bit her. She pushed on her chest, trying to contain her agony, and gasped for air. _Please, make it stop. _She was angry and devastated in turns. She would no sooner curse his name, and then beg him to forgive her.

Eventually, she exhausted herself, and her tears subsided. She was able to draw in slow, shaky breaths. She took a moment, and put all of her thoughts about him, all of her sorrow, her anger, and her love into a little box in her mind. She closed it, locked it, and pushed it to the back of her mind. There would be time for that later, when she would go through it and allow herself to take the time to grieve. For now, she had something she had to do. She put on her blinker, eased back onto the highway, and continued east.

As she drove, she decided that it wasn't going to do any good to just waltz in there and demand to have her family back. She tried to make a plan, but she had never been to the Gladewater compound. All she knew was that that was where they were supposed to go if the vampires ever attacked the church in Dallas. It was sort of like their Plan B. about twenty miles out from her destination, she pulled off the highway, and looked for something to eat.

As she ate, she tried to figure out the odds of getting in and out without getting caught. She figured they probably had learned from their padlock mistake, and it didn't help that everyone there knew who she was. Even if they did think she was dead, they would know her when they seen her. She would have to do what she could about her appearance. She finished her meal, and drove to the local Wal-Mart.

Lexi went straight to the salon at the front of the store. She went in, and caught her reflection in the mirror. She stared at her reflection a long time. She loved her hair; it was her favorite part of her appearance. It was long, hanging just past her bra in the back, and it was that color that was right between blonde and brown. The hairdresser startled her out of her reverie.

"What can we do for you today?" She smiled at Lexi, and she tried to smile back. It felt strange on her face.

"I don't know, really. I want to look… different."

"Did you want a cut _and_ color? You would look super cute with a lighter shade, and maybe some highlights."

"I don't want to look cute, just different." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, whatever you want." The girl looked like she couldn't decide whether she should be scared, or excited about having free reign. She lifted Lexi's hair in the back, and parted it in different places. She looked thoughtful.

"We'll start with some color."

After they colored and washed Lexi's hair, she sat in the chair tried not to wince at the first _snip _of the scissors. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and tried to imagine that her cares were falling away with her hair. She wished that it was that easy. As the girl blew her hair dry, Lexi looked at the pile of hair at her feet in trepidation; there seemed to be an awfully lot of it. The stylist turned off the dryer, and stepped back to admire her work.

"Are you ready?" She asked with an excited smile. Lexi nodded, and the girl spun her chair so she was facing the mirror. She stared at her face in the mirror. Her hair was layered from her cheek to where it hung about an inch from her shoulders. It was now much darker, a dark chocolate, instead of a light mahogany, and she wondered if the girl had chose to go darker because of her saying she didn't want to be cute. She thought it made her look older, and she felt beautiful. She wondered what _he_ would have said, if he would have liked it, or if he would have been sad that it was so much shorter. The tears sprung to her eyes before she could stop them. Worry lined the stylist's face. "You don't like it." Lexi shook her head, and wiped her face.

"No, it's not that. I'm just… stupid." She tried on a smile. "It looks really, really good." She wasn't sure the girl believed her, but she thanked her again anyway, and went to the register to pay. She had them figure in a generous tip for the stylist, and pulled out her 'in case of emergency' credit card. After she left the salon, she went to the vision center, and bought a pair of their display frames. The older woman had been really sweet, but was curious when Lexi told her she wanted to buy frames, and not lenses. She told her it was for a theatre class, and the woman believed her. Lexi wondered at her sudden ability to lie on the spot.

The day promised to be hot, and she had no desire to spend another day in her same jeans and T-shirt. She bought a pair of white shorts, a dark blue tank top, and a cheap pair of flip flops. She changed in the bathroom, then went out to the waiting car and set out determinedly for the Gladewater Fellowship Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lexi circled the compound twice, and could find no easy way in. It was fenced the whole way around, with a gate in the front, and at the back, both manned by guards armed with crossbows and liquid silver. She was going to have to go on foot, and hop the fence, though she wondered if she could. It was at least eight feet tall, and topped with barbed wire; she shook her head, it wouldn't keep even the weakest vampire out, and she questioned whether the point of it was to keep _regular_ _people_ away. She wondered if they were patrolling the grounds at this time of day, it was just passed noon. She hadn't seen anybody, but that didn't make her feel any better.

She found a secluded place to park her car, and took a minute to gather her courage. She tried very hard not to compare this to the first time she snuck into the basement, that way led to tears. She whispered a prayer that her father had taught her when she was little. She had never needed it before, and had wondered when he taught it to her if she ever would.

"Almighty God, who gives strength to the weak and upholds those that may fall, give me the courage to do what is right, for those that trust in you have no need to fear. Make me brave, to face any danger that may now threaten me. Give me the help you have promised to those who ask it, that I may overcome my fears, and go bravely forward. Fill me with courage, that nothing which is my duty to do may be too hard for me. Let me put my trust in Your power and goodness. Amen."

Steeling herself, she got out of the car, leaving her new flip flops on the seat in favor of her sneakers. She hid the keys in the wheel well, and walked purposefully toward the fence. She stood at the bottom, and craned her neck to look up at the top. She sincerely hoped she could get up and over without hurting herself; she'd jumped fences before, but not one so tall, and never with wire at the top. _Well, there's nothing for it; up and over._ She coiled her body for the spring, but a noise behind her made her turn instead. There was a young man pointing a crossbow at her chest, his name was Chad, Lexi knew him from church. His family used to sit two rows in front of hers.

"Who are you?" He demanded, and she looked away from him and let her hair fall in her face as she groped for an answer. He stepped closer, and Lexi was wondering if she could make it to her car without getting shot. She glanced up to see how he was handling the bow, and his eye caught hers. She saw the recognition on his face. "Lexi?" She pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Chad." She answered weakly.

"How did you escape?" His face held awe and respect, and she was so surprised at the question, she sputtered.

"Uh… I… um…" His face turned sad, and he looked at the mark on Lexi's neck.

"Reverend Newlin told us they had taken you; we were so worried. We were sure you were a goner." He perked a little. "So how did you get out? Did you stake them while they slept?" Lexi was beyond annoyed; leave it to the Reverend (and she used that term loosely) to twist what happened, but she grabbed a hold of the story anyway, and ran with it.

"Um, no. I just escaped, I was... uh... too afraid. I tried to get in the gate, but the guard didn't believe me. I really just want to see my family, and let them know I'm ok. Have you seen them?" He looked at her with pity, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I should have figured you wouldn't know, being prisoner and all, but we think they went into hiding. The Reverend is doing his best to find them, he's worried the vamps will be after them next, and wants to help them."

"I'm sure he does." Lexi didn't know whether to feel relieved, or more worried. The lie could mean either her family really was in hiding, or that the Reverend had them killed, and was covering his tracks. Either way, they were probably not here. "If they're not here, I have to go find them. I'll just... go, but I'll let you guys know if I find them, ok?" She started back towards her car.

"Wait a minute. I'll take you to the Reverend, he's sure to know s_omething_ about where they are, he's been looking for them since you disappeared, and he'll want to know you're ok." Lexi froze.

"Uh… no, that's ok. You can just tell him I'm ok, I have to"- He seemed to hear her fear, but misinterpreted it.

"No really, you'll be safe. This is the best defended compound in the state; the vampires won't get you in there." She stopped herself from pointing out that she had been in the middle of the Fellowship's army when she was 'abducted'. Before she could put together a different response, another man emerged from behind her.

"What do you have here, Chad?" Lexi inhaled sharply when she recognized the man, and cursed her luck. It was one of the four men that had attacked Eric the night of their escape, the one he had almost killed. Lexi suddenly wished that he had.

"Jack, you're not going to believe it. It's Lexi, she's escaped!" The man leaned in close, and his eyes searched her face.

"The Reverend will be so… relieved." A malicious smile formed on his face. He knew the Reverend's lie for what it was, he had been there. Lexi ran. She was fit, and fast, but he was faster, and he tackled her to the ground, her superfluous glasses flying from her face. She grunted as the air left her lungs, and he laughed into her ear. She tried to scramble away, but he had a hold of her around the middle. Her survival instincts kicked in, and she flung her elbow into his face. She heard his nose crunch, and it was one of the most satisfying noises she had ever heard. He hauled her up in anger, grabbed a handful of her hair, and punched her in the stomach.

He dragged her back to Chad, and the two of them wrestled her to Jack's jeep. They bound her wrists and ankles with duct tape, and strapped her into the back seat so that the seat belt pinned her arms. The man named Jack leered at her, blood dripping from his now crooked nose, she smiled back, and then she spit at him. He responded by covering her mouth with tape as well. She glared at him, and then looked helplessly at Chad who looked guilty, but didn't do anything to help. Given her current situation, she didn't really blame him.

He gave Chad a good job, and told him to get back to work. He drove to the back gate, and if the guard thought it was strange that he had a girl restrained in the back seat, he didn't say so. Lexi sat back, and fought the fear coiling in her gut. They pulled up behind a large brown building; it looked like it had once been a school. Jack got out of the jeep, and unceremoniously pulled her from the back seat, and threw her over his shoulder. She growled at the indignation of it, and he chuckled. He carried her into the building, walking quickly down halls, and entered an office without announcing himself. He dumped her onto the floor.

"I come bearing gifts." He was wearing a cocky smile. The Reverend looked up from his paperwork, took in the blood on Jack's face, and then looked at her uninterestedly.

"I'm busy." Jack's smile fell a little.

"You should look at her closer, you know this one. She didn't die, apparently." That last bit got his attention. Lexi glared at the hateful man, and tried to stand. "Careful, she's feisty." He pointed to his nose.

"Well, some of these vampire lovers are harder to kill than roaches. How did you survive?" Lexi had managed to get to her knees, but couldn't stand. She rolled her eyes, and reached up with her bound hands to remove the tape on her mouth.

"Godric protected me." Saying his name felt like she had been punched in the gut again, but she looked at Steve Newlin defiantly. She resolved to give him no satisfaction from this.

"How many were destroyed?"

That was a pretty way of putting it. "You killed two humans." She knew that wasn't what he was asking, but she wouldn't give him _anything_ he wanted. He shrugged.

"If they threw in their lot with the vampires, they deserved to die." He stood up, and motioned to Jack. "Let's move this to the gym, shall we?" He asked it as if he were suggesting they all play a round of canasta. Jack came toward her again, and she tried to back away from him. He pulled her up by her arm, and tossed her over his shoulder again. She was so livid, she didn't think, just dug her teeth into his back. She got mostly his shirt between them, but was rewarded by his pained curse.

"Mother fuck!" he dumped her to the floor, and tried to look at the mark on his skin. "She _bit_ me!" He kicked her in the ribs; she went sprawling, and cried out in pain. The reverend turned and looked at her with distaste.

"They pick up the nastiest habits." He frowned at her, and watched as Jack kicked her again, and got into her face.

"You bite me again, and I'll kick you in the teeth." She was too busy gasping at the pain in her chest to respond. He hauled her up and white flashed behind her eyes when he slammed her over his shoulder this time. She wondered if her rib was broken. He carried her through a gymnasium, but didn't stop until he ducked through a doorway. Lexi realized they had taken her into a locker room, and panic bubbled up inside her when she remembered Sookie scrambling to button her dress. She wished Sookie could hear her now. They took her into the showers, and her panic peaked, but Jack set her down, and hung her bound wrists from a hook they had installed in the ceiling. She had to stand on her tiptoes, which was awkward with her bound ankles, and made the sharp pain in her chest unbearable.

Jack stepped away, and the Reverend pulled up a chair. He straddled it, facing her, and Lexi silently repeated her father's prayer, hoping that she could stay strong. That she wouldn't lose herself. He regarded her, and finally spoke.

"Where is your family? We missed them at service."

"Fuck you." He sighed, and motioned at Jack, who stepped forward and punched her in her face. Her lip split, and she could taste her blood. "Don't want to get your hands dirty, Reverend?" He ignored the sally.

"Do you know where they are?"

"You're not very bright. I thought they were here. Duh. Why else would I want to be here? I sure as hell don't want to look at you."Her voice came out in gasps, and she turned to Jack. "And I wish Eric _had_ killed you." He made to hit her again, and she flinched, but the Reverend stopped him.

"That's not very Christian of you to say. You are either very brave, or very stupid." She looked at him squarely and did the one thing she was sure he didn't expect, she quoted the Bible.

"There is no fear in love, and perfect love casteth out fear. 1 John 4:18." He looked surprised that she would have the nerve to quote a verse at _him_, but then his face turned vicious.

"Love? What love is that? Your family's? They disappeared as soon as you went over to the other side; out of shame, I'm sure." He paused when that didn't get a reaction out of her, and his eyes flicked to the marks on her neck. "Or is it a vampire's love…" He smiled at the flicker of pain on her face. "Godric?" Her eyes swept the floor, and she stared at the drain near her feet. "Oh, so it is. Well, where is he? Sleeping the day away, while you suffer?"

"But even if you should suffer for what is right, you are blessed. Do not fear what they fear; do not be frightened. Take courage. 1 Peter 3:14." She had meant to sound strong, but her voice broke, and she fought tears. How she wished that he were only sleeping, that he would rush to her rescue at dusk, but he was gone. It must have shown on her face.

"Did he meet the sun then? That doesn't say much about his feelings for you, does it? Doesn't that make you angry?" It did, and it hurt more than he would ever understand. But Lexi did not think he needed to know that.

"If you forgive anyone his sins, they are forgiven; if you do not forgive them, they are not forgiven. John 20:22"

"I do not forgive them _anything_, they are killers; they killed my family."

"And be kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving each other, just as God also in Christ forgave you. Ephesians 4:32" She looked at him in defiant triumph, but knew that she was pushing her luck. Lexi didn't see the Reverend give any sort of signal, but he must have, because Jack was suddenly everywhere. He backhanded her face, and punched her repeatedly in her sides and stomach. She tried to curl in on herself, but her body was stretched too far. The cries escaped her in time to the strikes. The Reverend looked at his watch.

"That's enough." Jack socked her in the jaw once more. "I have things to do." Steve stood up and turned back to Lexi. "We'll be back later, please, make yourself at home. Oh, and remember, weeping may endure for a night, but joy cometh in the morning. Psalms 30:5." He smiled smugly at her, and left her hanging there; Jack followed him out.

She hung there, sobbing, and trying to ease the pain in her ribs. She thought about the Reverend's parting words; for her, the opposite was true. The morning had brought nothing but sorrow, and her weeping had endured the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry, this one is kind of short, but sometimes it's like I have no control over what my fingers type. Still kind of wishy washy on the internet front too, they won't turn me on till Friday, and right now I'm pirating a horribly slow signal from one of my neighbors so I can post this. I know, I'm a horrible person, but if they didn't want to share they'd put a password on it, right? Besides, did you **_**want**_** to wait until Friday for an update? Me neither. Lol anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Lexi didn't know how long she had been hanging there; a few hours, at least. She was hungry, and had to use the bathroom, but that was the least of her worries. Her face was puffy, one of her eyes swollen completely shut, and her nose had clogged with blood making it hard for her to breathe. It was dark, there were no windows, and one of the faucets to her left dripped with a little _plink _every minute or so. There was no way for her to be comfortable, and her calves shook with the effort of holding herself up on only the tips of her toes. Her bound ankles made it so that she had to alternate, standing mostly on one foot, then the other. If she relaxed her legs, and let her shoulders bear her weight, her right side _screamed_ in agony.

She wondered for the ten-thousandth time how long they would leave her hanging there. She tried to distract herself from her pain, but too many thoughts led back to Godric, which was a different pain, and worse in its own way. She wondered if Sookie had gone back to her home in Bon Temps, and what it would be like to be a telepath. She vowed that if she got out of this in one piece, she'd go visit her, and see the kind of place she lived. She wished that she had stuck around long enough to say goodbye, or had thought to leave Sookie a note as well. She wondered If Eric had gotten his note, and what he had thought when he read it; probably something along the lines of _'stupid human'_. The thought made her smile a little, and she wondered if he would still feel obligated to Godric enough to come find her. In the darkest corner of her heart, a small flicker of hope sprang to life. She tried her best to ignore it.

Godric's eyes snapped open minutes before dusk fell, his anxiety from the morning hitting him all at once. He could feel the pull of the sun ebb as it began to dip below the horizon, and he looked toward the window, though it was shuttered tightly against any light. He sped into the next room, and peered down at Eric's sleeping form. He took him by the shoulders, and shook him partially out of the death-like state that held him.

"Eric. Get up." He flooded his voice with Command, and Eric's eyes came into focus.

"Good evening to you too." He paused to assess the power of the sun, and his mouth took on a pout. "It's not full dark yet." Godric ignored him, and shook him again, though he knew he was fully awake.

"Find Cole, he knows where the Fellowship has holed up. That is where Lexi will be. And find Isabel, she may want to help." When Eric had gone, Godric paced, and wished he'd just gone for them himself. He couldn't stand the waiting, but old habits die hard, and he was used to ordering others to do things for him. He could tell his chance to find Lexi before something horrible happened was slipping from him; he didn't know how he knew, but he could feel it. He also knew he would not be able to control himself if he lost her before he could tell her everything, and there was _so much_ he needed to tell her. He continued to pace while he waited, while he tried to maintain his meager grip on his sanity.

Eric appeared with Isabel in tow only moments later. Even with so short notice, her appearance was immaculate, and Godric wondered vaguely if she had already been awake when Eric knocked. He looked to Eric.

"Where is Cole?"

"He is still sleeping, I will go get him"—

"You will go get him now." Godric's voice was deadly serious, and Isabel intervened.

"Godric, Cole is a young vampire, he will be conscious in a few minutes. Eric, why don't you go to his door and wait for him?" She waited until Eric was gone, and then turned back to Godric. "Is it true? That you _want_ to meet the sun? Is that why you foisted this ridiculous responsibility onto me?" She sounded more sad than angry.

"I am sorry Isabel, but you _are_ the most capable for the job… and, yes, I did want to meet the sun, very much." He paused and let her absorb that. "You do not have to come with us; I know I have left you a mess after my month long absence, and there will probably be retribution from the authority."

"Please Godric, after everything you have done for me? For Hugo?" She cast her eyes downward when she said his name. "How could I not help? I seen the way you watched her that night in our home; like she was some exquisite form of torture that you had set aside just for yourself. Is she why you haven't… why you are still here? What happened?"

"Honestly, Isabel, I don't know. I was… I _am_ so tired of this existence. Everything about us is brutal and wrong, I want to be better. I have been on this earth for over 2000 years, and the lines are so blurred now there is no more white, or black; just varying shades of grey." He was shaking his head. "Lexi is… she has such a strong sense of right and wrong. For her, everything is either exceptionally wonderful, or horribly terrible. She is so sure that everything will be right in the end, but so unsure of herself." He smiled sadly, and seemed now to be talking more to himself than to Isabel. "I do not know what it is about her that—I have had human companions before, but never have I felt so… attached. Even now, when I think of what may happen to her, what may have _already_ happened to her…" he shuddered, and Isabel smiled.

"You are in love her." She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Godric looked at her skeptically.

"I have known her barely a week."

"You think it matters?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "How long did you know Eric before you turned him? How long before you loved him?" Godric was silent, mulling over her words. He had turned Eric only one night after watching him on the battlefield, and if he was completely honest with himself, he had turned Eric to save his life, because he _already_ loved him. He had loved Eric for his love of life; perhaps he… (he forced himself to think the word) loved Lexi for her willingness to do anything to preserve it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Eric returning with a grumbling Cole. Godric looked at Cole's disheveled appearance, and looked at Eric questioningly. Eric stared back blankly, and Godric knew that Cole hadn't exactly come willingly. Apparently, he didn't appreciate being summoned right after waking.

"Couldn't this have waited at least long enough for me to get something to eat? I already told you that girl's family ain't there." He crossed his arms over his chest, and Godric resisted the sudden urge to kill him.

"There isn't any time. We need to know everything you know about the Fellowship's current position."

"A please would be nice, since you ain't the one running the show anymore." He sneered, and Isabel's voice cracked like a whip.

"No, he isn't, but _I_ am, and you will do anything he asks you to, and you will like it." Cole hadn't noticed Isabel in the corner, but now he nodded submissively in her direction. Without preamble, he began to describe the Gladewater compound, and it's defenses, which he felt were laughable at best. At Godric's suggestion, Eric brought Cole some paper, and he began to sketch a map of the various buildings behind the fence while Isabel added some insight as well.

"Gladewater is roughly two hours from here, by car, if you follow legal limits. If we run, we will be able to cut that in half, at least. Eric pointed at the map, and directed a question to Cole.

"Where would they hold a prisoner?" Cole looked at him scathingly.

"In this building here, it used to be an old school, but they use it for just about everything they want to keep quiet, it being in the center and all... but I already told you, they ain't there."

"We're not looking for the family anymore. We're looking for the girl." Eric spoke carefully, trying not to upset Godric more than he already was; it wasn't working. Cole scoffed.

"Like they could capture her here. There's no way they could get"- He stopped at the look on Eric's face. "_She_ went to _them_?" His look was incredulous. "Why in the hell would she do that? Didn't you tell her they weren't there?" Eric and Isabel watched the guilt play on Godric's face, and Eric spared him having to answer.

"She left _before_ we could tell her." Eric shot him a look that plainly said 'shut up or die', and Cole hastily bit back the reply that was sitting on his lips, something along the lines of keeping their human on a shorter leash. Instead, he apologized.

"Sorry, I wish I coulda told you sooner, save us some trouble, but y'all didn't answer your phones, and when I got here, you weren't in your rooms either. I had already been there and gone again when I caught you. I searched the whole damned hotel, where _were_ you?" He directed his question at Eric, but Godric murmured the answer before Eric could.

"On the roof." Eric could see Godric was allowing himself to wallow in his remorse, and he worried. He knew that the hold Godric had on his will to live was tentative at best, and could not stand the thought of having to relive those moments on the roof.

"We can't learn anything else here, let's go. We'll have a better handle of the situation once we are there." Isabel and Cole both shot out the door, and were on their way, but Eric noticed Godric hanging back. This morning, he had been almost ready to run into the sun to save this girl, and now he was looking as if he didn't know what to do. He put a hand on his makers shoulder. "Come, you haven't gotten cold feet, have you?" Godric stared silently before answering.

"I am… _afraid_, Eric." Eric was taken aback by that, he had known Godric for over a thousand years, and never had he heard such a thing from him. "I want nothing more than to go there, and kill anyone who has so much as _thought_ to do her wrong; but I am afraid of what state I will find her in. Have they hurt her? Have they killed her? What will she think of me now? Will she forgive me? I do not know, and I am afraid. I have never known fear as I know it now."

"The only thing you can do is go to her." He hid his worry, and flashed Godric his cocky smile. "And I wouldn't worry about what she'll think of you. You show up in your shiny armor, save her from the monster's clutches, and your damsel will be so hot for you that _I'm_ going to blush." His smile widened when he saw Godric's lips twitch upward.

"Alright, let's go."

Eric let Godric run ahead of him, always watching his back. He tried to hide it from Godric, but he was sincerely worried. He had extremely underestimated Godric's feelings for Lexi; he had thought she was one of his 'we love humans' projects that hand gotten out of hand, but after what he had heard tonight, he knew that she held Godric's life in her hands. She held his life, and the fellowship held hers. Eric suddenly wondered what Nan Flannigan would say if the entire Gladewater Fellowship Compound was massacred this evening. If Lexi was dead, Godric would have no control, he would show no mercy, and he would kill them all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: singing Who wants an update? I have to tell you, I have surprised myself. I didn't know that I was even capable of writing anything so… dark I guess. shrug I'm really just a vessel. 'The magic chose the shape, not I. I am a bearer, I am a dwelling, I am a messenger'. Finishing a chapter always puts me in the bestest of moods.**

**Chapter 15**

As Godric ran, his imagination ran with him. All he could think of were the limitless ways in which they would find Lexi's body. Steve Newlin had countless guns, would they find her in a puddle of blood with a single hole in her chest? Or maybe the Reverend would think fire was more fitting, and they would stumble across her charred corpse no long recognizable. He tried to beat back the images that incessantly chewed at his mind. He alternated between fury and misery, and found himself wishing… hoping… _praying_ that she would be ok. For the first time in a millennia, he cast out with his mind; tentatively, as if God may openly reject him.

_God, please, keep her safe. I know I deserve nothing from You, but it would be a lie for me to say that I ask this only for her sake, though for her sake I would do anything. Please do not let her die. You cannot, she is too… good. She is full of light, and love. This world needs her._ I_ need her. Please. _

Lexi's head jerked up suddenly when she heard the door, she had been trying very hard to rest, but wasn't having much luck. It had been over 24 hours since she had slept, and she was exhausted. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved, or fear at the thought of someone entering her torture chamber. Her tongue felt thick, and stuck to the roof of her mouth. Between the pain, and the effort of keeping her weight on her toes, she was drenched in sweat. It made her hair stick to her face, and her tank top cling to her body. She peered through the darkness, and made out the shape of the Reverend and his rabid dog, Jack. He switched on the lights, and the sudden brightness stung her one open eye. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" He sounded as if she was suffering from a minor cold, instead of his cruel treatment. She didn't bother responding, she didn't have the energy for it. "I think I have found a suitable punishment for you, though it will not mean you are forgiven. Only God may do that, I'm afraid, and you are to be judged at dawn." She wondered at the tone of his voice. He sounded as if she should feel _gratefu_l to him for what he was doing to her. When she didn't answer him, he continued. "Yes, since you deprived us of our holy bonfire last week, we shall have one at dawn tomorrow. You will burn, and as His holy light shines upon you, you may be forgiven."

Lexi found that she didn't care, and that surprised her. All she wanted was to be let down off that awful hook so she could rest her legs. At least they weren't going to kill her right this second, if Eric was going to come get her, it would be tonight, and if he didn't, well, then at least she knew her family was safe. She just hoped if he did, that he didn't get himself killed in the process. He wouldn't be so cocky as to not bring back up… right? The Reverend was continuing to prattle at her, but she couldn't focus on his words. She was watching Jack, who was grinning at her stupidly; she rolled her eye at him.

Godric and Eric caught up with the other two vampires just as they reached the Gladewater outskirts; they slowed, and approached the compound with caution. Looking down at it from a hilly vantage point, they could see the front gate. The size of it surprised Godric; it was like a small town was encased within the perimeter of a fence. Cole pointed.

"That building there, the one that's long, and low, and kinda L shaped? That's where they keep their secrets. They take any… dirty laundry they got through the back gate, and follow that road there to the back of the school." Godric looked at him squarely.

"You have seen them do this?" His tone was laced with accusation, and Cole took a step back and put his hands in front of him.

"Hey, I was only s'posed to watch. They were only ever humans…" Isabel cut in, reminding Godric that he was no longer Sheriff.

"You never reported it?" Something in her voice made Cole flinch.

"I told Stan. He _laughed _at me when I told him. Said that if they wanted to kill each other, it weren't none of my concern, and I should just sit back and enjoy it." Isabel shook her head, but it _did_ sound like Stan. Cole laughed nervously, and tried to change the subject. "So… What's the plan, and how many am I allowed to kill?" Isabel narrowed her eyes.

"_You _aren't allowed to do _anything_ without my express permission. I don't care if they are poking at you with sharpened stakes, you ask me first." Cole looked indignant, but acquiesced.

"Yes, ma'am." Isabel turned to Godric.

"Godric, we can't have a mess like we did the last time. We go in, find your human, and get out." She looked at him meaningfully. "Are you going to be able to handle that?" he looked at her steadily, and gave her the only promise he was capable of keeping.

"I swear I will not harm anyone, most likely they will not even know we are there… Unless she has been harmed." Isabel knew that was as good as she was going to get out of him, and quite frankly, it was more than she had hoped for. She was too used to working with Stan, who's only reaction to _anything_ had been 'kill'. She nodded, and together the four of them vaulted the fence and worked their way silently towards the school.

Lexi's focus slowly went back to Steve Newlin and his stupid hair. He was still talking to her, but his words were like an annoying buzz in her head. She wanted to punch him in his stupid face, or kick him in his stupid teeth, but she knew she wouldn't be able to manage either, so she stayed still, and wondered when he would just _shut up_. Jack came slinking back into the room, followed by four men. Lexi thought that was odd, since she didn't remember him leaving in the first place. She forced herself to concentrate on the Reverend's words.

"… Joy comes in the morning, but before joy, there must be weeping, and so, I asked myself 'in what fitting way can there be weeping'?" He leered, and Lexi looked in trepidation at the newcomers. "And then it came to me, in an epiphany sent straight from God." He was backing away from her, and her fear roiled in the pit of her stomach. "You seemed so… fond of biting, I thought, 'what better way for her to learn how wrong it is, than to show her'?"

It took Lexi's muddled brain longer than it should have to figure out what he meant. By the time she realized his intent, the four men were advancing on her. The first one grabbed her by the arms, and she clamped her mouth shut, vowing not to scream. She felt his hot mouth on her shoulder, and was hit by a wave of nausea. A second mouth was on her flesh, and then a third. When she felt their teeth break through her skin, she broke her vow, and screamed.

Lexi's scream drifted through the night. By the time it reached Godric and his companions, it was so soft, he wondered if he had imagined it. At the look on the groups face, however, he knew he had not. He raced to the back door of the school, and was about to tear it from the hinges when Eric caught him. Godric spun, growling at Eric's interference.

"Godric, look at me. We _will_ get her out, but we need to go quietly. They cannot know we are here, or they will kill her before we can get to her." Godric looked pained, but nodded in agreement. He turned to Isabel.

"Eric and I will go in alone; you need to be able to say that you had no part in what happens now." Isabel hated being left behind, not knowing what they would find inside, but she could see the sense in Godric's words. She could not be held responsible, as Sheriff, or she would lose her position, not that she particularly _wanted _the position, but she didn't trust anyone else with the responsibility either. When she nodded in agreement, Cole objected.

"I have to come all this way, and then I don't even get to get in on the action? I don't need a babysi-." Godric had him by the throat and choking on the end of his sentence.

"I have heard enough out of you. There are more important things tonight than your bloodlust!" It felt good to strangle something, but he let go. Another scream filtered through the building into the night, and Godric didn't waste any more time. He turned, and entered the building with Eric at his heels.

Their teeth were everywhere, and Lexi struggled against them. While one mouth ripped at her forearm, another tore into her thigh. Never in the same place twice, biting, gnawing, and tearing. Her blood dripped down her body, running from a dozen wounds. She hated how they had used one of her few memories of Godric to hurt her both physically and emotionally. One man gnashed at her back, while another ripped her tank and sunk his teeth into her breast. Lexi screamed, and she wept. Amidst the pain, and the disgust, she wondered who these people were, and how they could possibly be such monsters.

They stood in the gym, outside the door to the locker room, and could hear her sobbing. They could smell her blood. Eric made to go through the door first, but Godric grabbed his arm. Eric couldn't tell if he was trying to stop him, or just steady himself. He looked at him questioningly.

"You have to get her out. I cannot… I will not be able to…" He shook his head, He looked him in the eye, his face turned hard, and when he opened his mouth, Eric could see his fangs. "Do not let her watch." Eric smiled in excitement, showing Godric his own fangs; it had been too long since they had fought together. He nodded, and went through the door. It took only half a second for Godric to take in the scene before him, his Lexi hanging there, defenseless against the beasts that desecrated her skin with their filthy teeth and tongues. Her beautiful face swollen and her spirit broken. Steve Newlin watching avidly as she sobbed in front of him. He felt the control he had maintained for hundreds of years slipping from him. He let it go, and it felt good. He was invincible. He was Death.

Lexi heard a quick gasp, and then there were only three men on her. She hoped that meant they were tiring of this. In the next moment, there were no more mouths, and she cried in relief. She heard someone whisper her name, but her one good eye was still squeezed shut. She was afraid that they would start again, and wished they would just kill her instead. There were sounds of struggle, loud _cracks_ and exclamations of fear and pain coming from behind her, but she could not turn. The only one she could see when she opened her eye was Jack, who was coming closer to her with a knife. "No." It was all she could manage, and it came out small and unrecognizably. He stood close to her, pressing his body against hers, as if they were lovers, and pushed the point of the knife against her side. She could feel it's sharpness on her rib. She heard a voice behind her, calm and almost mocking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She tried to turn and look at Eric, but could not. It didn't matter. In the next instant, Eric was standing where Jack had just been, holding the knife in one hand, and crushing Jack's windpipe with the other. Jack struggled against his hand, and Eric watched him, bored.

"Please…" He managed to choke out an appeal just as the recognition hit Eric.

"Didn't I spare you once before?" He looked thoughtful for a second before deciding. "I'm sorry, you only get _one_ second chance." He slid the knife into his gut and twisted it. Jack slid to the floor. Eric went to Lexi and lifted her off the hook and into his arms. He was trying to be gentle, but could tell that every movement was painful for her. She looked up at him and despite it all, smiled.

"You still came. Didn't you get my note?" He laughed softly at her tenacity, he couldn't help it.

"This was an incredibly stupid thing to do, you know; even for a human." Her smile grew.

"I thought you would say something like that." She tried to look around Eric's shoulder when she heard a snarl and another _snap._ He gently put her head against his chest.

"No, you don't need to see that." She closed her eye, and he carried her swiftly from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Why didn't anyone tell me that my page breaks weren't showing up? I never bothered to look before, and then when I do I find out there not there. At first I thought **_**eh, doesn't matter, how big of a difference do a couple of asterisks make? **_**Then I read it. Apparently, it makes a big difference. How could you guys stand it? I sounded like a spaz. All 'I'm over here, now I'm over here', unnecessary confusion. Anyway, sorry about that, but I'm probably too lazy to go back and fix the older chapters, so they're stuck the way they are. And without any further ado… **

**Chapter 16**

**~Lexi~**

Lexi was briefly aware of movement, and then vaguely registered Isabel and an unknown vampire waiting for them. She suddenly became aware of the state of her top, and tried to cover herself as best she could. Isabel gasped softly at the sight of her face, and the marks on her skin. The other vampire was looking at her like he had expected something else. She couldn't imagine what else, though her thoughts were murky, and she wished she could focus. Eric held her while Isabel carefully cut away the tape from her wrists and ankles.

She murmured a thank you, and was fighting an inky blackness when the vampire she didn't know said Godric's name. At least, that's what it had sounded like. Her consciousness perked, and when he said it again, her fingers clutched at the front of Eric's shirt. She looked up at him, and he was smirking at her. "Can you stand?" She forced herself into coherence.

"I… I think so." He set her gently on her feet, and she swayed. He made to scoop her back up, but she shook her head. She leaned against his arm until the dizziness passed, and her calves quieted. "I'm ok." He laughed at that, and the other two vampires gave them space.

"No, you are not… but you will be." Some smugness in his tone nagged at Lexi, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, I'll live." She tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, but didn't quite manage it. She nodded in the direction Cole had went. "Who's that, and why didn't you tell him?"

"His name is Cole." His confusion was apparent. "Tell him what, exactly?"

"He asked about Godric." Her voice was small, and she did not meet his eyes. He wondered if he should tell her, or if he should wait, and let her see for herself. He unwillingly admitted to himself that this human was growing on him. He wanted her to stop her hurting. He leaned towards her ear, deciding.

"He lives."

**~Godric~**

He had no name, no memory, no thought but Death. The first man was dead; drained of his life before any of the others even noticed he was gone. One, their leader, ran from the room; but you cannot hide from Death. He tore the other three from the girl, but they were not as lucky as the first. Their deaths were slow, and painful. He bathed himself in their fear of him and reveled in their inability to defend themselves. He moved too swiftly for them to see him, too silently for them to hear over their own laborious breath and terrified sobs. He herded them, toyed with them, breaking their bones for the joy of the sound it made. One pressed a silver ring into his face; he snarled in anger and ripped out the man's throat. Another tried to run; but you cannot run from Death. He grabbed him, and drained him. The last man pleaded; but you cannot bargain with Death. An image of this man's mouth on the girl's breast floated into his mind, and it infuriated him, though he didn't remember why. He hit the man in the teeth, shattering his jaw. He pounded into the human's face repeatedly, until it was a face no longer. He turned from the bloody mush in front of him and turned out of the room. He hunted.

He followed the scent of his quarry through the halls; the face of the girl repeatedly appearing in his mind's eye. _Something_ bubbled in his chest, and he beat it back. He found his target in a room with a locked door. He could hear the human's heartbeat, erratic with fear. He vaguely remembered another heartbeat, beating quickly at the top of some dark stairs, and the thing in his chest clawed at him. He shook his head, and burst through the door. The Reverend crouched in a corner, and whimpered at the sight of the figure in front of him. Death smiled at him wickedly, fangs gleaming in the harsh light of the fluorescents. He wanted this man to die. He wanted him to suffer. He could smell the fear rolling off him in waves. He appeared in front of his prey, crouching to better see its face. "Godric…" It cringed and whimpered.

_Godric_. The name reverberated through him. Memories flooded his mind, a million snapshots running like water over his mind's eye. The thing… the _Godric_ in him rose up, and fought for control. He caught another glimpse of the girl, an angelic face framed by the halo of her hair on her pillow. Her name floated to the surface. _Lexi_. Godric loved her, and fought to regain himself for her. Death loved her, and fought to kill this creature that had hurt her. Death could feel that other part of him take hold. In that instant, he was both. Both halves, now one, thrust his hand into Steve Newlin's mouth, and tore out his lying tongue. He watched as the Reverend choked on his own blood. Half of him wanted to continue tearing him apart, piece by piece, but he wasn't exactly sure which half. He was surprised at how like-minded the two sides of him were. When the Reverend stilled, Godric stood and left the room.

**~Lexi~**

"What?" Lexi was sure that she had misheard him. She hated the hope that blossomed in her chest, but if Godric were alive, he would have come for her himself… wouldn't he? She was suddenly inexplicably furious at Eric. She pushed at him, but he didn't move. "How _dare_ you. Why would you say that? Haven't I hurt enough?" Her voice rose with every word until she was screaming at him. She turned, and walked unsteadily away. Eric looked at her, perplexed. He wondered if tonight's ordeal had unbalanced her.

"Why would I lie?" She spun, and stalked back toward him.

"I don't know!" She didn't know where all this anger was coming from, but it felt good. "Maybe you think I need some sort of hope to get me through the night. Maybe it's your idea of a big joke. Or _maybe_ you blame me because I couldn't stop him." _And that's the crux of it, isn't it?_ "I _tried_, ok? I just couldn't… there wasn't anything…" She was groping for a way to explain, to apologize, when Godric spoke up softly behind her.

"Lexi…" She turned to face him, and he sucked in a breath at her wounds. She stared at him in disbelief, taking in the blood that covered him; it painted his hands, and stained his shirt. His cheeks were tinted pink from the blood he had consumed. Eric melted into the darkness, giving them some privacy. Godric walked towards her, but stopped himself before he took her in his arms. He wasn't sure that she had forgiven him. "You changed your hair." She chuckled, and he reached a bloodied hand towards her darkened strands. She flinched. God help her, but she flinched. He pulled his hand back, and his fingers closed in on themselves, as if he were trying to hide them. "We should get you out of here."

She could hear the resignation in his voice, and hated herself for it. Before she could speak, Eric appeared again, and sighing, scooped her up into his arms. She didn't want Eric, she wanted Godric, but he was gone before she could say so. Eric ran with her, and didn't pause when the fence rose up in front of them. He vaulted over it, and continued running. "What about the car?" Eric slowed, and looked at her.

"What?" He asked, and not nicely. He was getting tired of her and Godric's foolishness. If he had known they were going to be so annoyingly _obtuse,_ he'd have locked them both in a room until Godric either screwed her, drained her, or both. Any one of those options would have done his maker some good.

"The car I drove, from the hotel. Shouldn't we take it back?" He sighed in frustration.

"Where is it?" She told him where she left it, and he turned in that direction. He knew Godric would not be far behind. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight. When they reached the car, Eric put Lexi in the back seat, retrieved the key, and slid into the driver's seat. He reached over and locked the passenger side door just as Godric tried to open it. Godric glared at him through the window, Eric shrugged at him and gestured to the empty seat in the back. He knew that Godric wouldn't Command him to unlock the door, because Lexi would hear him, and it would hurt her feelings.

Godric climbed into the backseat, and tried to give Lexi as much room as possible. He attempted to look out the window as they drove, but his eyes were drawn to her. She was trying to fight sleep, but it was a losing battle. When she had completely passed out, he allowed himself to stare. He was sure that she was disgusted with him, he was disgusted with himself. The swollen half of her face was turned away from him, and his eyes followed the curve of her cheek, the jut of her chin. He resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her eyelashes.

Eric let out an exasperated sigh from the front seat, and then mentally shrugged. He had done everything he could, leading the horses to water; not his fault if the damned things refused to drink. Maybe they _liked_ being miserable. Lexi stirred in her sleep after about a half an hour, her side was killing her, but she was _exhausted,_ and couldn't force herself completely conscious. She whimpered, and tried to readjust herself into a more comfortable position. Godric watched her, torn. When she clutched her side, and groaned, half asleep, he gently pulled her to him, and laid her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently pulling out the tangles, and she slept more soundly.

When they arrived at the hotel, they found that Isabel and Cole had beaten them there. Godric thanked them both, and carried Lexi gently up to their room, and laid her in her bed. Eric pulled the chairs over near the bed, and they sat. Godric watched Lexi, and Eric watched Godric. Finally, Eric wrinkled his nose, and spoke.

"You need to go shower, and change." Godric didn't move. "You are covered in blood. I will watch her, though I'm sure she is out for the night, and probably a good part of the day as well." Without a word, Godric was up and out of the room. He returned in a matter of minutes with wet hair, and new clothes. He sat back into the chair, and stared at Lexi's bruises and wounds guiltily. The night was almost over. "We should go to bed, there isn't anything else we can do for her until she wakes up, sleep is really what she needs right now." Godric's eyes didn't leave Lexi's sleeping form.

"I want to be here, when she wakes."

"Godric, come on, you can't stay awake all day… Besides, you have to keep your strength up." Godric looked at him, puzzled. "When she wakes up, she's going to want you ready to go. And naked, she'll probably want you naked." Godric didn't even crack a smile; instead, he shook his head.

"I frighten her, and why not? I am terrifying." He sounded sad.

"You have got to be kidding me. That girl wants you so much it's unhealthy, but you are too busy wallowing in your self-loathing to notice." Eric stood, and walked toward the door. "Sex fixes almost anything, especially good sex." He smirked to himself before he turned back around. "If you don't, I will." Godric looked up.

"Excuse me?" Godric's voice was incredulous, but Eric's was all seriousness.

"You heard me. If you don't do her, I will." Godric couldn't decide whether to be angry, or to laugh at him.

"You will not."

"Why?"

"She is mine."

"Do you think she would refuse me?" Eric smiled his cocky smile, and turned from the room. Godric thought about it, and wasn't sure that she would. He remembered the way she had leaned on Eric earlier, and their easy banter the night before in the elevator. The concept didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, at least they would both be happy. She might not accept the idea now, but eventually… Eric _always_ got what he wanted.

**A/N: ok, can we all just take a minute to bask in the thought of Godric in the shower? (sigh) Anyway, I know everyone is all waiting with baited breath for some fruity goodness, of the citrus variety, and I promise (cross my heart, and hope to die) that there will be some in the next chapter. WooHoo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Warning: lemony goodness; smut; naked recreations. Consider yourselves warned, and if you need me, I'll be the one at the end of the chapter holding the hose of cold water, for any who may need it. hehe**

**Chapter 17**

**~Lexi~**

When Lexi finally drifted back to consciousness, she felt like maybe she had been hit by a bus. She tried to asses each injury individually, but in the end, it all amounted to her being extremely uncomfortable. She used the phone to dial room service, and ordered herself something to eat. She told them to just come on in, and leave it in the room. Stepping gingerly on the plush carpet, she made her way slowly to the bathroom, and her legs shook from her weight. She tried to put all of her focus on the way her feet sunk into the carpet, instead of how she couldn't decide whether it was her side, or calves that hurt more. She closed and locked the door behind her, avoided looking in the mirror, and then drew a bath. Tossing her ruined tank into the garbage, she carefully removed the rest of her clothing and climbed into the steaming water.

When she had first seen the huge tub in her bathroom, she had thought it was unnecessary and a little tacky, but when she found that it was large enough to let her stretch out, she was grateful for it. She knew that the heat wasn't good for her swollen face, and it stung the hell out of the scores on her skin, but as the warmth seeped into her, it felt as if it were drawing out all of the poison within her. Like maybe she could wash away the whole experience, and it would be as if she had never left. Drawing in a deep breath, she slipped under the surface of the water, and just let her mind drift.

She wished she hadn't left, that she had had more faith in Godric. She wondered what it was that made him change his mind, was it really something she had said, or had it been something else? It didn't matter, He was alive, and that was what mattered. She hoped that he wouldn't still be angry with her when he woke, and she had a sudden urge to go into his room and crawl into his bed with him. _Or maybe they have coffins in there… do they make coffins big enough for two?_ Her face broke the surface of the water, and she tried to completely relax her body. She grew drowsy as the water grew tepid, and she forced herself out of the water.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she left the bathroom, and was startled by the room service cart just inside the door. She had forgotten all about it, but when the smell hit her, she was ravenous. Having never ordered room service, she hadn't known what to ask for, and she had just told them 'something light'. Taking stock of the little cart, however, she wondered if they had just sent up a small portion of everything they offered. She stood there, dripping, and sampled three or four things. Each was delicious, and she wished that she could live in this room, and eat this scrumptious food forever. Pulling herself away, she found her pajama pants, and the tank she wore with them, and pulled them on. She had regarded her bra a long time before she decided the pain just wasn't worth it. It had been a struggle to get out of it without the pain in her side killing her.

She padded back over to the cart, and made a plate of the assorted offerings. She took it over to the bed, sat down, crossing her legs, and started with the fresh fruit. Every piece was perfectly ripe, and seemed to explode sweetness onto her tongue. She wondered vaguely if it were really that good, or if she was just that hungry. She stared at the door separating her from Godric, and thought again about walking through it. She knew she wouldn't, however, it _was_ Eric's room too, after all. She wondered what she would find on the other side; beds, or coffins? What if Godric slept in the nude? That thought came with an image, and a flush. As she finished her meal, cleaned up after herself, and crawled back into bed, she found herself sincerely hoping that he wasn't angry with her anymore. She fell into a light sleep, and only had good dreams.

**~Dusk~**

Godric sat in the chair closest to the bed once again. He had woken only moments ago, and had wasted no time returning to her room. He could see at once that Lexi had woken already at one point during the day, her hair was damp, and she was wearing different clothes. He regretted not being here for her when she woke up, but maybe it was better that she had some time to herself first. He sat and watched her sleeping form, the slow rise and fall of her chest, and hoped that… He wasn't sure what he hoped for. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Lexi to want to be with him, to love him, but how could she? Especially after everything she had been through, and all of it because of him. He wondered what he would say to her when she woke, what he _could_ say to make her want to stay.

She was waking, turning her face away from him, and trying to get more comfortable to reclaim her hold on sleep. Eventually, she sighed in defeat, rolled over, and sat up. She smiled shyly at Godric when she noticed him in the chair near the bed, but it faded when he wouldn't look at her. She drew he knees to her chest and hugged them. Godric let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding, and opened his mouth to speak, but Lexi beat him to it.

"Please don't be mad at me." He looked up at her in surprise. She was picking at a snag on the bedspread, and avoiding his gaze. When she did look up, she had tears in her eyes, and her voice came out in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." He climbed onto the bed next to her, and carefully took her into his arms.

"You silly girl, what could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"I broke my promise." Her words were mumbled into his chest, and he laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"Only because I broke mine." He pulled away to look at her bruised face, and touched a finger to the split on her lip. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me; and I do. You will never know how sorry I am, how much I regret." She leaned into him again.

"Well, then I forgive you." She could feel him shaking his head, bewildered.

"Why?" She pulled back once more to look him in the eye. When she could see that he was being serious, she rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"Because I love you, you idiot." Godric felt his breath catch at her words. If his heart had not stopped beating all those years ago, it would have skipped a beat now. He had been waiting so long for someone to say those words to him, and to mean them. Still, he could not allow himself to revel in them; not yet.

"How could you?" He gestured to her face and traced one of the ragged marks on her arm with his finger. "Look what I have done to you. How can you love me after this?" Lexi took his hand away from the mark, and clasped it in her own.

"_You_ did not do anything to me. That… that _monster_ did this to me." She continued before he had a chance to object. "It was my own fault. I was stupid, and arrogant, and reckless."

"It was because of me that you decided to be stupid and arrogant and reckless." She sighed in exasperation.

"The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know. I can be plenty stupid on my own, without any help from you." He started to speak, and she put a finger to his lips. "I don't want to hear even one more self-deprecating word come out of your mouth. It's all over now, I was in trouble, you rescued me, and I love you. The end." She pulled her finger away from his mouth, and pointed it at him warningly. "I mean it; not one word." He just looked at her, quiet for a long time. She wanted to choke him. "Fine! Out with it. I can tell whatever it is, it's simmering just below the surface, so let's have it." He hesitated, trying to find the best way to put it.

"I… I want very much to keep you. I have not wanted anything this much in a very long time; about 1000 years. I just… I worry. It seems every time I make a decision, it is the wrong one. I do not want to hurt you anymore." Lexi could hear the sincerity in his voice, and was quiet, thinking about what he had said. She was silent for so long, Godric began to worry that perhaps she had changed her mind.

"I have an idea." She paused to see if he would see anything, and when he didn't, she continued. "Since you are having such a hard time making good decisions, from now on, you should only do what I tell you to." He could hear her smile grow on her face as she spoke, and he chuckled, relieved.

"Really? Alright then, what would you have me to do?"

"Well, right now, if I were you, I would be kissing me." At the husky tone of her voice, his fangs _snicked_ to the forefront, and Lexi's stomach tightened at the sound. She turned in his arms, and stretched so her mouth could find his. He kissed her back, gently at first, but then with more urgency and need. She kissed along his jaw, his neck, and then his collarbone. He made a low noise in response, and made to pull her down next to him on the bed, but she gasped at a sudden pain in her side caused by the movement. She tried to hide the wince, but he caught it anyway and pulled away. She adjusted herself until the pain subsided, and looked at him expectantly. "I'm ok…" Trying to lighten the mood, she added, "Please, feel free to continue."

"Lex…" He looked thoughtful, and Lexi wasn't sure that was a good sign.

"Godric, I'm ok… really." He looked at her doubtfully.

"I am having one of those decision making problems." She laughed.

"This one is easy, you should absolutely keep kissing me, and maybe take your shirt off…Yea, I'm definitely thinking you should lose the shirt." He laughed, and loved that she could invoke that reaction in him.

"That was not the decision I was talking about, though I will keep that in mind." He was hesitating, and she motioned for him to spit it out. "I am not exactly sure that I do not have an ulterior motive for this, but… I think you should drink from me, if you want to. It would heal you." Lexi wasn't sure what to think, but she wondered about the ulterior motive part.

"What's in it for you, exactly?"

"We would have… a connection. I would be a part of you, able to feel what you feel, and know where you are at all times. It would be useful, if ever you were in trouble again." She could tell he was leaving something out.

"What else?" He hesitated. "I have to know everything if I'm going to be making all of your decisions for you."

"You would… dream about me." Lexi knew he was skirting around it now, and looked at an imaginary watch to show her impatience. "It would make you want me, physically, very much." He was looking at her like he expected her to bolt. She shook her head and laughed, of course he would think _that_ was the worst part.

"I _already_ want you, physically, very much. If it will make my side quit stabbing me, let's do it."

"Are you sure? You will be tied to me for the rest of your life." He was trying to keep his voice even, but she could hear the hope. She smiled at him, her heart bursting.

"I can't think of anything else I would want more." Triumph flashed in his eyes, she would be his, wanted to be his, and he was beside himself. He brought his wrist to his mouth, but stopped when he seen a look of reservation flash across her face. "It won't make me, like crazy, right?"

"No, it is very different when you drink vampire blood from the source than if you collect it and keep it like drainers do. It becomes very unstable over time." She looked relieved.

"Good." She watched as he brought his wrist to his mouth and sunk his fangs into his own flesh. His blood dripped slowly from the punctures as he offered it to her. She wet her lips, took his hand in hers, her thumb in his palm, and tentatively tasted one of the tiny red rivers on his skin. The _taste_ of him, she 'mmm'd' in appreciation, and closed her mouth around the holes. He was sweet, and spicy, like pumpkin pie. She could taste the rain of spring, the sun of summer, the leaves of fall, and the cold of winter. She drew in deeply, and he moaned in response. She looked up at him, worried she was hurting him, but his eyes were closed, and he looked like he _enjoyed_ it. She drew in again, and he shuddered. He tasted of all her favorite things; she could _taste_ the smell of books, and the shape of her father's hands, and the feel of grass beneath her feet.

He had forgotten how exquisite it felt to have someone drink from him. Every time she pulled his blood from his wrist, he felt his need for her grow. Gently, unwillingly, he pulled his wrist from her grasp, and she whimpered in disappointment. She watched at his skin stitched itself back together. He used his thumb to wipe a small smear of his blood from her bottom lip; she licked it and drew it into her mouth to clean it, then looked up at him sheepishly. "You taste so good." He closed his eyes, and tried to regain some semblance of control. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him.

Godric could feel it as his blood made her a part of him, and waited for that moment when he would be able to _feel_ her. He was both exhilarated and anxious by what it would reveal to him. When the connection was made, he was wracked by the love he felt from her. There was nothing else, none of the hesitation or uncertainty he had expected; just pure, unadulterated love. Lexi could feel his blood inside her, and watched in awe as the marks on her arms and legs disappeared. As the pain left her, it was replaced with a hunger, a wild, unbearable need for him, all of him.

Godric could see the desire in her eyes, could feel it growing inside her, and gave into the urge to kiss her mouth. He could taste himself on her tongue, and the thought of it satisfied him to no end. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and this time, when he pulled her down onto the bed she didn't feel anything but a sharp craving. He ran one hand down her body, and caressed one of her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her tank. The realization that she wasn't wearing a bra sent a jolt through him. He bent his head, and his mouth found her other nipple. She gasped, and pressed herself against him. She whimpered when he abandoned her nipple, but quieted when she felt his fangs graze her shoulder.

"Your shirt, remember?" Her words were breathless, and he chuckled as he pulled it over his head. His laughter caught in his throat as she kissed her way across his chest, turning into a groan when she nipped him. He rolled so she was lying back on the bed, and so he was on top of her, she inhaled sharply at the feel of him pressed into her thigh. His fingers dipped below the waistband of her pants. "Mmmm, wait." He growled in response, his hands moving behind her, pulling her even closer, rubbing his stiffness directly on her need. "Oh… oh, wait, please." He pulled away reluctantly, and looked at her, trying not to look as frustrated as he felt. "It's just that…" She blushed. "I've… um… never been with-"

"A vampire?" He finished, smiling, and her blush deepened.

"Anybody." It came out in a whisper; he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. He didn't want to ask, but he had to, he didn't want her to regret anything.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we can wait."

"You can wait, I can't." He started to pull away from her, and she clutched him closer. "No. I'm serious, Godric, if you don't make love to me _right now_, I'm going to die. I just… I wanted you to know that you were my first." He understood then that she was giving him all that she had to give, that she was offering him all of her, forever. He kissed her temple.

"I'll be very gentle."

"I don't care. I _want_ you." She writhed against him.

He kissed her mouth, and pushed a hand up under her tank, and he delighted in the sounds she made. Suddenly frustrated with the barrier it made between them, she yanked her shirt over her head, and wrapped herself back around him. Goosebumps trailed her skin from the cool of his chest against hers. He trailed kisses down her neck, and then to her nipple, their eyes met as he licked it with the flat of his tongue, but her head fell back to the pillow when he took it into his mouth. His hand snaked back down the front of her pants, and under the waistband. He toyed with the elastic on her panties, and she lost her ability to form coherent thoughts. All she could think was _want, want, want_. When his hand slipped beneath the thin layer of cotton, he smiled at how wet she was. His fingers teased her, and she begged him. "Please, Godric." But he pulled his hand away, and she cried out, unsatisfied.

Instead, he undid the button on his pants, and when she realized what he was doing, she wriggled out of her bottoms, and then her panties. Her hands followed the lines of his smooth chest as he kicked out of his jeans. When he was finally, mercifully naked, she allowed herself to drink in the sight of him. She had seen naked men before, you couldn't be nineteen nowadays and not see a naked guy or two, but Godric was… a splendor. She dropped her hand lower, watching his face. She blushed when their eyes met, and she wrapped a hand around him. His eyes snapped shut, and he shuddered when she drew her hand along him towards the tip. She made to stroke him again, but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her hand away. He was on her again, one knee between hers, guiding her legs apart until he lay between them. He positioned himself outside her opening, but hesitated. She could feel him _right there_, and it made her crazy.

"Lex," She barely recognized his voice, and shivered with anticipation, "are you sure?"

"Oh please, please, please." She arched her body against him, and he pushed slowly inside her. She felt him tear her innocence, but there was only an instant of pain, gone almost before she could register it, and then only a sense of fullness, completeness. He began to move back and forth inside her, and she sighed. "Mmm, Godric." His pace quickened, and she dug her nails into his shoulders. "That feels so good." She couldn't remember anything feeling so good, but she could feel the promise of something more building within her.

He was pushing, thrusting, shoving into her, and she rose up each time to meet him. She was unbearably close now, and when she looked up at Godric, could tell he was not far off either. The thought of him cumming inside her sent her sent her careening down the path faster than before. He leaned his face close, and breathed into her ear. "Oh, Lex… can I bite you?" His question made her clench around him, and he groaned. She was incapable of words at that point and only nodded; she would have done anything he wanted, as long as he didn't stop. His fangs broke through the skin on her neck, and she fell over the edge. Her muscles contracted around him as she moaned his name one last time. The sound of his name on her lips mingled with the taste of her blood on his was enough to push him to his release. He spilled into her, and then when they were still, he withdrew from her.

They lay together quietly for a long time, his arms around her, and her tracing the shape of his collarbone with her finger. She felt floaty, and marveled at the place her life had taken her. He could feel her genuine happiness, and it reflected his own. He looked at her beautiful face, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "My lovely Lexi." He kissed her forehead, and she looked into his eyes, smiling. "Thank you for saving me. I love you."

**A/N: Woot! Anyone needing a cold shower, line up over here ~~~ and anyone wanting a little alone time (we're not here to judge), the bathrooms are over there ~~~**

**Ok, now for some seriousness. I'm not sure, really, if I am going to continue the story, or if I am going to end it here. It really depends on you guys... if you want me to keep going, I will try, but to be honest, I have the beginnings of a new story tickling the back of my mind, and it has been trying to come to the front for a while now. I've never dual wielded stories before, and I don't know how well it will turn out, but we'll have to see I guess.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend! Anyway, here's the thing; yes, I added another chapter, and yes, I intend to write more, **_**but**_** (you knew that was coming, didn't you?) I don't know how much, or how often, or for how long. I am unofficially writing another story, and I am not so great at the dual wielding. I'll sit down to write one, and all I can think about is the other. And I'm sorry to those of you who were hoping my new story would be more True Blood fanfiction, It's not really fanfiction at all, just an idea I've had for a while trying to get out. **

**Oh, and for those of you grumbling about how short this chapter is, just be glad I didn't take my Fiancé's advice. I asked him if he thought I should continue the story, and he said yes. He said that I should make Godric get abducted by aliens (I thought maybe that was where he would leave it… I should have known better). The aliens, of course, are experimenting on him and trying to dissect him with silver instruments. Then, Lexi, discovering that she has super jumping abilities breaks into NASA and steals a spacesuit so she can jump into space and punch a hole in the spaceship and rescue Godric. The End. Oh yea, and the alien language sounds like 'nook nook click click'. Those of you asking yourselves wtf, and why is she marrying a nutter, it's because he has all of the good drugs. Lmao, just kidding. (He's great in the sack.)**

**Chapter 18**

Lexi hadn't thought it possible to be any happier, but those three words made her heart soar. She looked into his eyes; amazed. Godric had lived for longer than she could wrap her head around; he had seen and done things great and small. He was indescribably fast and frighteningly powerful, and yet he loved her. _Her_. Just plain, old, human her. He was watching her face, and tasting her emotions, trying to piece together what was going on behind her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" His voice was so full of curiosity that she smiled.

"I don't know, really." She paused as he kissed her nose, and she giggled. "I was trying to reconcile the image of you with the image of me." He pulled back, and his mouth formed a little pout, so she kissed it. "I mean, here I am, all ordinary human, and there you are, all incredible vampire. I am happier than I can say about it, but it seems… impossible."

"You are anything but ordinary." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I just mean that I'm not anything special. I don't have a special power like Sookie does, I don't do anything spectacular on a regular basis, I don't own _anything_ really, I'm just me, nothing else, just… me."

"That is why I love you." When she looked at him skeptically, he sighed in exasperation and laid his hand on her cheek. "Do you not believe me? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to list all the things about you that I find fascinating? Very well, it is your brunt honesty, your clear green eyes, and your pure reverence for life, not just human life, but all life. It is your courage in the face of strife, your uncertainty in yourself, and your beautiful smile. It is your unwavering faith in the good of all things. It is the blush that steals across your face when I touch you. It is your ability to make me laugh when laughter seems impossible. It is everything that makes you Lexi, nothing else, just… Lexi."

Lexi didn't know how to respond to that, and did her best to swallow the lump in her throat. He saved her from answering him by kissing her lips, and she welcomed the diversion. As he ran his hand through her hair, she could feel the heat building in her again, and it surprised her that she could want him again so soon. She pulled herself closer to him, and kissed him harder. Pulling away, he raised his eyebrows at her, and she blushed in response.

"Already?" He chuckled, his fangs half extended, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"We don't have to." It came out muffled against his skin.

"You're not sore?" She thought about it, and shook her head.

"Should I be? I thought it would hurt more." Briefly, she worried that she had done it wrong, and that it might hurt this time.

"You did just drink a large amount of my blood, and you will probably heal much faster than normal for the next few days." It had been so long since anyone had drunk from him, he had not really thought about it. She was already kissing his neck, accepting his theory, and he turned his attention to her. He ran his hand along the curves of her naked body, and she wriggled impatiently beneath it. He smirked to himself, and brought his hand between their bodies. Slipping it between her legs, he found she was still slick from the first time he had her. He slid a finger inside her, and she 'mmm'd' into him neck. Sliding a second finger into her, he massaged her clit with his thumb; she gasped, and a shudder ran through her. She bucked against his hand, but wanted more. The conflicting urges fought inside her, she did not want him to stop, it felt amazing, but she wanted him… she wanted his cock (she blushed when she thought the word) inside her. She looked down, could see it stiffened and pointing at her, and realized that she was being very selfish. _How can he _stand_ it?_ She wrapped a hand around him, and his fingers faltered inside her before recovering.

"Please," She begged, but she didn't know what she was asking for. He dipped his head and took a nipple into his mouth, gently squeezing it between his teeth. She stroked him, gingerly at first, and then with more confidence when he moaned. She watched his face, mesmerized by his reaction to her touch. His hands deftly worked at her, teasing, coaxing, and then plunging. She could feel the fulfillment building, and reflexively tightened her grip on him. Now he was the one writhing beneath her hand, she watched him, and she had never felt so _powerful_. "Mmm, Godric, I want you inside me. Please?" She heard him growl in assent, and gasped at the speed in which he was between her legs and driving into her. She cried out in satisfaction, and didn't have time to wonder at the feeling of Godric's fangs sinking into her breast before her orgasm rose up and wracked her body. She heard Godric cry out, but couldn't catch the words. It didn't matter; nothing mattered but the feel of him.

Later, when both were momentarily sated, and Lexi was staving off sleep, there was a knock at the door separating the two rooms. Lexi tightened her arms around Godric's middle and mumbled "Go away," in the direction of the sound. Godric smiled, kissed her temple, and disentangled himself from her. "I shouldn't have to share." She sounded petulant, and he leaned over her.

"That would not be very fair, Eric will have to go back to his home soon, and I have spent most of the night with you. You can spare a few moments of my time, surely."

"Eric got you all to himself for the last thousand years… I shouldn't have to share you after only a few hours." She pouted playfully, and he kissed her mouth.

"Forgive me, you are right. Perhaps I shall grant you the next thousand years, but for now, I have to go to him." He smiled at the shock on her face, and left her side to slip on his pants and open the door. Lexi sat up and pulled the bedspread up to her chin, suddenly very conscious of her nakedness. Eric didn't even spare her a glance, and he and Godric spoke in tones so swift and low that she couldn't make out what they were saying. Instead, she pondered Godric's comment about the next thousand years.

She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Now, the part about spending a thousand years with Godric, loving him and learning about him, that was an idea she could get behind, but she _liked_ being human. Forever was an awfully long time to live; though if she was with Godric, maybe forever wouldn't be long enough. Maybe, eventually, she would be willing, or even eager to change, but right now? She didn't know. They would definitely have to have a serious talk about all that, and the sooner, the better.

"Lexi?" She snapped out of her reverie, and looked up at the sound of her name. From the looks she was getting, it wasn't the first time Godric had called her.

"I'm sorry, I was someplace else." Godric looked at her, concerned, but Eric just smirked.

"I bet. Reliving the last few hours?" Lexi blushed.

"Well, if you hadn't barged in, I wouldn't have to use my imagination, would I?" Godric interrupted Eric before he could reply.

"Love, there is a… gentleman downstairs that says he knows you, and he wishes to speak with you." The endearment both pleased and embarrassed Lexi, though if Eric caught it, he made no indication.

"More like," Eric began, "he told the vampire at the front desk that if we didn't hand you over, he was going to go through the hotel with stakes, one room at a time." The idea seemed to amuse him, and Lexi was both afraid for and of the man downstairs. Godric glared at Eric, who quieted, still smiling.

"You do not have to see him, if you do not wish to. They only called up to tell us as a courtesy, I can have him escorted from the premises." Lexi thought about it, and then directed a question at Eric.

"Did they tell you his name?" He looked at Godric before answering.

"I believe they called him 'annoyingly arrogant breather'." Lexi huffed at him and rolled her eyes, then decided.

"I'll go. I want to know who would be so stupid just to see me; will you let the people at the desk know that I'll be down in a bit?" Eric scowled at her, and the fact that she had annoyed him tickled her. "Oh, and let them know we're sorry for the trouble, and please don't kill anyone just yet." When he didn't move, she waved her hand dismissively at him and added, "I can't get dressed till you leave." She strained to keep her face straight when she saw him twitch.

"I do not run errands for you." Godric ignored their banter, and went to Lexi, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure? I do not like the idea of you walking blindly into a room with some madman that hollers your name."

"I will be fine with you there to protect me." Her voice was full of confidence, but Godric was not so sure. Suddenly Lexi seemed more fragile than before, and he wished he hadn't said anything to her until he had gone down and assessed the situation himself. Hesitantly, he stood, and turned to Eric.

"Tell them we will be down shortly; have them put him in a conference room, so he does not disturb the other guests." Lexi shot Eric an I-told-you-so look.

"Yeah, Eric, chop chop." She stifled a giggle when his glare turned murderous, and he turned without a word and left the room. Godric shook his head at her, but smiled.

"Must you goad him like that? He is going to be insufferable now." She stood, and let the quilt fall to the bed. Putting her arms around his neck, she pressed her breasts against his bare chest, and his arms circled her waist.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good, I promise." Godric looked down at the mischievous look on her face, and sincerely doubted it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After Lexi had dressed, and reassured Godric that yes, she did think this was a good idea, he escorted her downstairs. She liked the way he kept his hand on the small of her back; it was both sweet and reassuring. Stepping off the elevator, they joined Eric, who was waiting impatiently for them in the lobby. He led them to the large double doors that led to the room where the man was waiting. Eric opened one of the doors, and walked through it just ahead of Godric. Both stood just inside of the door, subtly barring Lexi from the room until Godric was sure there was no immediate threat. They blocked Lexi's view of the room, and she couldn't see the man within it either. She did however, hear his gruff demand.

"Where is she?" His tone was laced with threat, and something in his voice nagged at her memory. She shouldered her way between the two vampires to sate her curiosity. It took her a second, but she started when she recognized him.

"Brian?" He gave a small smile, and it grew when she crossed the room and threw her arms around him. He returned her hug, and chuckled in relief.

"Lexi, I am so glad you're ok." Godric did not miss the steely glare that Brian threw in his direction, and he stiffened when the man's hands dropped lower than necessary for a friendly hug. Lexi stepped away, smiling obliviously.

"Where have you _been_?" She watched his glance flick to the two still standing in the doorway, and his face closed off. "Oh, um… I'm sorry." She walked over to Godric, and smiling up at him, placed her hand on his arm. "This is Godric; he's the vampire the Newlin's had in the basement. I helped him get out… kind of. Anyway," she motioned to Eric, who was standing with his arms crossed, and a bored look on his face, "this is Godric's… Eric." She left it at that. She wasn't sure how much Godric wanted him to know, and she wasn't sure she had it completely figured out yet anyway.

Brian nodded stiffly to the two vampires, Godric returned the gesture, but Eric stood unmoving, and neither spoke. The silence became uncomfortable, and Lexi turned to Godric. "Maybe you two should wait outside." Godric stilled, and looked down at her, remembering the easy way this strange human had put his hands on her.

"I do not think that is a good idea."

"I'll be fine." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear before pulling away. "He won't hurt me, I know it. He may know where my family is, and he's not going to say anything with you two standing here. Please?" When she stepped away, she could see Godric was studying Brian, trying to make up his mind. When his eyes flicked back to her, he thought a moment, and then pulled her close and kissed her deeply. It was hinging on rude when she finally broke it, and she blushed, avoiding turning around to look at Brian.

"We will be right outside. I will know if you need anything." His voice was low, and so only she and Eric would hear. Lexi smiled, and pushed him gently towards the door. She hoped he was overreacting. Godric left the room reluctantly, followed as always by Eric. As soon as the door had _clicked_ closed, he turned to Godric.

"You let her drink from you." It wasn't quite an accusation. He had suspected as much when he had seen that she was no longer injured, had even expected that it would happen. He had not expected, however, to be affected by the girl's emotions as well. It hadn't been like a normal blood bond with a human, he couldn't feel anything at all from her now, but when she had realized that her friend lived, her wave of happiness and relief had prickled him. Godric had chosen not to respond, only stared at the door in front of him, so Eric continued. "I felt her." His statement made Godric briefly look up at him curiously. "Just now, I felt her, through you." He paused, not sure he was making his point. "I didn't like it."

"I m sure it will wear off eventually." Godric was distracted, concentrating on Lexi's emotions swirling in the next room. Her happiness was steadily being replaced with anger, and while her being upset with her old friend was fine with him, he wondered at what point he should intervene. He knew if he went into that room, and she wasn't in immediate danger, she would be furious at him instead.

"How much did you let her drink? I have never been able to feel your human companions before." Eric wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, though he had enough on his plate already without having to deal with random bursts of Lexi-induced joy.

"No more than necessary, Eric, it has been at least 700 years since the last time I have given a human my blood. In that time both my blood and our bond will have gotten stronger. Do not worry about it; perhaps the effect will fade, perhaps it was only our close proximity to one another." Eric did not look any happier about it, and Godric sighed. "Would you rather I have let her suffer? Would you deny me this bond with her? It is done, I cannot take it back, nor would I."

"I would deny you nothing. Just… Ask her to tone it down a little, would you?"

**~Lexi~**

Lexi turned and looked at her friend; he looked almost nothing like his old self. His boyish grin was replaced by a thin line of a mouth. He had cut off his mop of blonde hair, and a few days' worth of stubble showed on his face. Worry had creased his face, and lack of sleep showed in the dark smudges beneath his eyes.

"You haven't been kidnapped." It wasn't a question, and Lexi laughed.

"No, I haven't been kidnapped. I left the Fellowship when I learned what they had planned to do with Godric." She wondered what had happened to him in the last month to cause such drastic changes in him. Where had his easy smile gone?

"You don't have to stay here with them, you don't owe them anything." He was pleading with her, but she couldn't understand what he wanted from her.

"I'm not here because I feel like I _have_ to be, I _want_ to be here. I am happy here." He sighed.

"Oh Lex, not you too." He looked at the floor, and she strode over too him and made him look at her.

"Brian, what are you talking about? What's happened to you?" He put his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a little shake.

"You can't trust them, Lex. Sure, they like you now, maybe for a few months, or even a year, but eventually, your novelty will wear off. They'll use you up, and they'll throw you away. If you're lucky, they'll let you live when they move on."

"Godric's not like that, he loves me." Brian's gaze landed on the marks on her neck, already faded, but still visible.

"He doesn't love you, he loves the way you taste." She started to say something, but he interrupted her before she could. His fingers dug into her arms as he tried to make her understand. "I found her Lexi, barefoot and dead on the floor, drained of her life and left behind." Lexi looked away from his face.

"Who?" She asked, but she knew what he would say before he answered her.

"Chloe, my _sister_." He choked on her name, his family had done everything to keep her secret from the Fellowship, but in the end, it hadn't mattered. They had been protecting her from the wrong evil. "She was _seventeen_. She didn't even get a chance at life. We all thought she would be ok, I mean, we worried, but Chloe was always so good at coming out on top, you know?" He was shaking his head. "I can't let them do that to you."

"Godric would never—" He shook her again, harder.

"_Godric_ is a monster. They all are. Come with me Lexi, please, leave him before he uses you up."

"Brian, I'm not going anywhere." She bit her lip, and asked him against her better judgment. "What happened to your parents?"

"I got them out. The Newlin's suspected that I was on to them, but couldn't prove anything, so after they finished subtly interrogating my parents, I went to them and told them what I knew and convinced them to leave. We have a place up north; the Fellowship doesn't have as big of an influence up there, but I had to come back to find Chloe. After I did… My days are nothing but hiding from the Fellowship, and my nights are nothing but hunting vampires. I killed the bastard that murdered Chloe, but I couldn't leave, I had to know that you were ok." Lexi had heard more than enough.

"You killed a vampire? Are you crazy?"

"Please, Lexi, you have to come with me, you have to trust me."

"_Trust_ you? Why on this earth should I do that? If I remember correctly, you left me in that big pile of crazy to fend for myself. I broke into that basement to find out what happened to _you_! I thought you were dead. Do you have any idea what that was like? How _afraid_ I was every day that they would come for me and my family next? How _alone_ I felt?" She shook out of his grasp, and glared at him through her tears. "And now that I feel safe, and protected, I should leave all that and run off with you? No thank you."

"You _feel _safe, Lexi, but you're not. I promise, I won't ever let anything happen to you. I… I love you."

"No, Brian, _Godric_ loves me. He has proven that more times than I can count, and he was there for me when you were not. When I was weeping for you, Godric comforted me the best he could. When they sent Luke to kill me, and anyone else that happened to be in the way, he shielded me from the blast. When the Fellowship captured me, and tortured me for twelve hours he came and rescued me. When I was broken, he healed me. He loves me, and I love him, and nothing you say will be enough to make me go anywhere without him." She tried to stay angry, but the longer she spoke, the more defeated was. He looked broken, and it broke her heart.

"Please, Lexi…" His voice was a whisper, and he forced himself to look at her. "I'll do _anything_…" Two fat tears made silent journeys down his cheeks, and she could suddenly see the boy that she had fallen in love with. She wished that she could still love him, and in a way she did, but she had thought him dead, had grieved for him, and that had changed her love for him into something that couldn't hurt her so much. She swallowed her tears, and closed her eyes against the sight of his pain.

"Do you know where my family is?" She opened her eyes, and he crumpled. He put his face in his hands, and could only shake his head as the silent sobs wracked his body. She wanted to go to him, take him into her arms and tell him that everything would be ok, but she couldn't. He was grieving for her now, and in the end, it would only hurt him more. She took a deep breath, and her lip quivered with the effort of not crying. "I forgive you, I hope you can forgive me one day too."

She turned, and pushed her way through the door. Godric made to stop her, and hissed at the red welts on her upper arms. She shook him off, and continued to the elevator. "Leave him be." It was only a whisper, but she knew that he heard her. She got on the elevator and pushed the 'close door' button before Godric could follow her on. She needed a minute to herself before she could face him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: OMG… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. A million times, I am sorry that this took so long. I've been sick, my little one was sick, and then there was Halloween, and my tire exploding on the expressway, and work, and everything else, and I just couldn't get anything done. It seemed like I would sit down, write one sentence, and then have to get up and take care of something else. If this chapter is not as good as some of the others, blame the cold medicine lol. I appreciate everyone being so patient, and hopefully it won't be as long for the next one, though I am not promising anything. Lmao. **

**Chapter 20**

Lexi hesitated when she reached the door to their room; it was very possible that Godric had beaten the elevator by using the stairs. She wiped her face, and opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized that he wasn't there yet. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she stared at her face in the mirror. When she couldn't stand the sight of herself any longer, she closed her eyes and backed away from the mirror until she felt the wall at her back. Feeling the swell of emotion rising up, she slid down the wall onto the floor. She hugged her knees, bent her head and cried.

Godric stood outside the bathroom door for many minutes, listening to the sounds of her anguish through it. He couldn't decide what to do, he didn't know exactly what had happened between her and Brian, and he didn't know if he could help her, or whether she even wanted him to. She had acted like she would rather be left alone, but he could feel how much she was hurting, and wanted to fix it. Unable to resist any longer, he knocked on the door tentatively. "Lexi, are you alright?" She didn't answer, so he slowly opened the door. She didn't even look up when he came in the room, though his presence seemed to cause her to have to ride out a fresh wave of sobs. He knelt in front of her and pushed her hair from her face. "Would you like me to leave?" She only continued to cry. Godric had never felt so ill-equipped; he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "I am sorry Love; I do not know what to do. Tell me what I can do to make this better; I will do anything that you need." For whatever reason, his words only made her cry harder. She was trying to say something, but couldn't get the words out. "Shh… Just breathe."

"I'm s…sorry." He shook his head; she was forever apologizing for things that weren't her fault.

"Whatever for?" she took a great gulp of air, and tried to stop hiccupping.

"You shouldn't h... have to do this, s…shouldn't have to w…watch me cry over some other guy. I shouldn't e…even be crying. I don't l…love him, I love _you_." He smoothed her hair, and held her tighter.

"You can love more than one person at a time. I love you, and I love Eric."

"But those a…are different kinds of love." She paused, suddenly unsure. "Aren't they?" Godric was quiet, thinking of how best to word his response.

"I suppose now, that they are different kinds of love, but when I turned Eric, I was a different vampire, and I promised to be his everything. His father, his brother, and his son. We have been bonded for over a thousand years, and we have been companions in every sense." He paused, and let her take that in before continuing. "It does not make me angry that you have love for this boy. You are so full of love; it would be selfish of me to try to keep it all to myself." He tried to keep his voice even, but it strained against his next words. "I would be jealous if you… spent time with him, but forever is a long time to be monogamous, and vampires tend to learn leniency in that matter." Lexi started at that.

"I don't want to have sex with him! Jesus. It's just that once upon a time I imagined he would be my happily ever after, you know? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he's not, that I have you, and that's _all _I want, but it still hurts to know that I had to hurt him." She quieted until her breathing had evened out, and then looked up at him. "I wish I could feel your feelings too; you really aren't upset at all?"

"I am not upset with you, but it would be a lie to tell you that I feel nothing. It makes me… regret. I regret that I did not find you before he did so that you would only have reason to love me. I suppose I am selfish after all. Does it upset you that I love Eric?"

"Not really, but I knew Eric was important to you from the beginning, I kind of expected it."

"As I knew you cared for Brian, your first tears were for him." She hadn't thought about it that way, and she looked away when another thought occurred to her.

"What about Eric? How does he feel about… me?" Godric chuckled.

"He thinks you are too open about how you feel, and would like for you to try to be more reserved in the future. Eric has had more lovers than he can count, and does not care who I take into my bed. It worries him that I am so attached, none of my other human companions has had quite the effect on me that you have, but he wants me to be happy, and you make me happy." Lexi bit her bottom lip, and Godric felt a flicker of jealousy from her.

"You are less selfish than me," she blushed, "I don't like the idea of 'other human companions'."

"If I had known, Lexi, that eventually I would find you and share my life with you, there would have been no others." He kissed her gently, and she responded greedily, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips smiled against hers in relief, he had not enjoyed the fact that her anguish had made him feel so incapable. He pulled away reluctantly before she could get too caught up in her lust. "Dawn is breaking, and I will have to sleep soon." She sighed, her lips pulling into a pout, and stood. "Are you tired? Would you like to sleep with me?" She smiled at his question, but there was a knock at the door before she could respond. When Godric opened the door, Eric was standing on the other side of it.

"Sleep is going to have to wait, our presence is required downstairs." There was no humor in his voice, and Lexi watched the look that passed between the two vampires. She sighed in exasperation.

"Oh forevermore, now what?"

"Flannigan is back, and she is not happy." Eric stepped back and let Godric pass, Lexi followed.

"You aren't surprised." She was talking to Eric, but Godric answered with a sigh.

"I killed Reverend Newlin, and a handful of his followers." He didn't look at her face. "He was the most vocal of the anti-vampire movement, and the one most often in the public eye. As much as we may wish it, this will not be swept under the rug; someone must be held responsible, and Ms. Flannigan is here to make sure that it happens with as little harm to our image as possible." Lexi said nothing, and worried when Godric continued to avoid her gaze. She looked at Eric, but nothing in his face comforted her.

They made their way downstairs, and Lexi gripped Godric's hand tightly when they approached the room Brian had been in only a short time before. He leaned against her and kissed her hair before opening the door and entering the room. The first thing Lexi noticed was the number of vampires that accompanied Ms. Flannigan had doubled. Godric stood on Lexi's left, Eric on her right, and even she could pick up the subtle meaning in that. She tried to swallow the panic she felt at being outnumbered, and hoped that it wouldn't come to a fight. Godric led her to a couch across from Nan, who was looking down her nose at them, and they both sat. Eric preferred to stand, and did so behind them, towering over everyone.

"You _must_ have a fucking death wish." Her lip curled when Godric smiled.

"Not anymore, as it turns out."

"Do you have any fucking idea what you have done? And for what, this?" She waved a hand dismissively at Lexi. Godric stiffened, but Eric spoke first.

"You should be grateful; just think, now you won't ever have to stomach another public debate with him." Flannigan scoffed.

"Unfortunately, you ignorant ass Viking, we can't all go through life with the 'kill it or fuck it' attitude. Actions have consequences, and your actions have the humans howling for our blood."

"They abducted and tortured one of their own, yet no one seems to care about _those_ actions."

"You _eviscerated_ six people, tore the tongue out of their leader, and left their fucking mangled corpses where anyone could find them; one girl's discomfort kind of pales in comparison." Godric shook his head.

"Enough, Eric. What would The Authority have me do?"

"You will turn yourself in to the human authorities, you will admit to your crimes, and you will serve whatever sentence they deem appropriate. Of course, publicly we cannot side with you, and we will have to support whatever punishment they require." She paused, and then smiled cruelly at Lexi. "Good news though, they can't sentence a vampire to 'life' in prison, so at most you are only looking at 150 years, you'll be out before you know it."

Lexi's eyes grew wide, 150 years might not seem like a long time to a vampire, but it was an impossibly long time for a human. The whole thing was ridiculous, if you asked her. The Fellowship were the bad guys, and she was supposed to just hand Godric over and say, 'oh, sorry 'bout that'? She was searching Godric's face, and wanted to hit him when he asked how long he had to 'make arrangements'.

"Oh for pity's sake, this is stupid." She turned around and looked at Eric. "Hit me." He did a double take, and at another time, she would have laughed at the look on his face.

"What?"

"I need you to punch me in the face." They were all looking at her like she was crazy. "Look, I have an idea, and I need someone to mess up my face. I don't think I could make myself do it, and Godric's not going to do it, and I don't want any of them to touch me, so I would really appreciate it if you would just please hit me in the face." Eric shrugged, and pulled his fist back.

"Don't." Godric Commanded, and Eric's hand fell short. "Lexi, no one is going to hit you in the face." Nan spoke up, intrigued by the idea of violence.

"I don't know, this could be interesting." Lexi sighed in exasperation.

"Well, I'm not going to let them throw you in prison for the rest of my life. As a matter of fact, it's pretty much the worst idea in the world right now, and it doesn't help your image at all." She turned to Nan, and continued. "If you point to a vampire, and say 'he killed people', then vampires are immediately the bad guys. If you point to the Fellowship, and say 'they hurt her, so we saved her', then suddenly, you're the heroes." Lexi took a deep breath. "I will go on TV with you, and I will tell everyone every nasty thing that I know about the Fellowship, and I will tell about how the vampire, _the one I have never met before_, saved my life. With a few bruises and creative truths, we should be able to turn this whole thing around, and show Reverend Newlin for the monster he was." If she had been waiting for someone to exclaim 'great idea!', and pat her on the back, she was disappointed.

"That won't change a damn thing. They might say 'oh you poor thing', but they are going to go right back to wanting to fry _someone_ for this, and I can't blame them."

"Can forensics match vampire blood? Is there a registry for vampire fingerprints? Do they have any way of knowing which vampire was there?" She tried to keep the insolence out of her tone; she could tell that Flannigan was becoming impatient.

"No they can't, and we don't have fingerprints."

"Well then—Wait, you don't?" She looked down at Godric's hand in hers, and turned it to look at the tips of his fingers. They were perfectly smooth, and he smiled at the shock on her face.

"We keep them, when we are freshly made, but over the centuries, they smooth and wear away. It was not until the last century or so that it began to matter, and it is better for us this way."

"Ok, whatever, that's even better then, they can't prove that Godric was there, or that any specific vampire was there. I am technically the only witness, so what I say goes. If I tell them that some random vampire came in and rescued me Zorro style, who are they to argue? And then you can go on your hunt for your rogue vigilante vampire, and if you can't find him, no one can blame you, because I didn't really give you much to go on, did I?" Nan was looking thoughtful, and Lexi held her breath.

"Why would this vampire leave you alive? Why would he care enough to rescue you if he didn't even know you?" Lexi wondered briefly if Nan was being dense on purpose, and then realized that she was honestly wondering why anyone would do such a thing_. No wonder they can't convince anyone that they aren't a threat, they don't believe it themselves. They can't even pretend to believe it_. She answered slowly and deliberately, trying to make her point without being rude.

"Because, it was the _right_ thing to do, and vampires _aren't_ just ruthless murderers. At least, I _think_ that's the point you've been trying to make all along. Isn't it?" Nan narrowed her eyes, and thought very carefully, and it felt like the whole world was holding its breath.


End file.
